Sauve son passé en devenant son futur
by SuuAnda
Summary: Seule la haine semblait les réunir, mais quand ce sentiment disparait, que reste-t-il? (les résumés sont trop courts, lisez!) slash Snape Harry
1. Où le cauchemar commence

Titre : Sauve Son Passé En Devenant Son Futur

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic Harry Potter, et certainement ma première fic qui ait une réelle histoire et qui va durer plus que 10 pages en tout et pour tout ! Donc soyez indulgents ! Je suis consciente d'être loin de posséder le génie de l'écrivain, et aussi que ce premier chapitre est *très* lent et ennuyeux… (ouh là, ça donne envie de lire tout ça ! mdr) Mais je promets que la suite devrait être plus passionnante ! Alors, soyez patients également ! Je me rends compte à quel point c'est loooong d'écrire une fic, sans en plus avoir besoin de la relire. Alors si vous trouvez des fautes, toutes mes excuses ! Si quelqu'un voulait se proposer pour me BETAiser… ^^ Je ne serais pas contre ! Je sais que la tournure de mes phrases mériterait révision de temps en temps, donc si quelqu'un se sent à tout hasard motivé par cette histoire… Postez une review et faites moi part de vos idées !

Dédicace : A Sonia qui m'a littéralement forcée à me lancer dans cette aventure. Si cette fic ne lui plait pas, j'espère qu'elle servira quand même à quelqu'un. A Jezebel et Sin qui aime Severus autant que moi ^^, à Arcadiane qui n'aimera pas cette fic car je vais parler des Malfoys ! (lol) A Blue_Mana qui n'aime pas les SS/HP et qui va pouffer de rire si elle lit ça. A ma famille, mes chiens mes chats … euh non, j'en ai pas c'est vrai. Et à vrai dire, si ma mère tombe là-dessus… SVP ne lis pas !!

Notes propres à l'histoire : N'ayant pas fait l'acquisition des traductions françaises d'Harry Potter je ne connais pas les noms français, et je n'ai aucune connaissance de la VF si ce n'est par le doublage français des 2 premiers films. Si certaines choses vous paraissent étranges, je m'en excuse profondément…. Mais Lisez donc la VO !

Chapitre 1 : Où le cauchemar commence

   Par la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait être la seule source de lumière de l'étroite pièce, on pouvait distinguer les lampadaires, quelques étoiles qui n'étaient pas encore cachées par la pollution, et, très loin, une lueur verte qui disparut dans un flash. 

  Harry se retourna pour la quinzième fois sur le mince matelas de son lit bon à jeter. La faible lumière qui émanait de la veilleuse de sa table de nuit n'était pas suffisante pour empêcher les cauchemars d'atteindre son sommeil. À presque seize ans, le garçon dont le corps n'était pas encore celui d'un homme ne pouvait plus dormir comme tous les adolescents de son âge, et ce depuis des années. Toute l'innocence qu'il avait pu garder au fil des évènements dramatiques qu'il avait vécu s'était définitivement évaporée quelques semaines auparavant. 

« Sirius… »

  Jamais Harry n'avait pleuré, une fois arrivé à Privet Drive. Les larmes ne voulaient pas couler, et il ne les laisserait pas, de toute façon. Il devait se montrer fort, car paraître faible devant son cousin était la plus belle erreur qu'il aurait pu commettre. Pour la première fois depuis des années à passer ses vacances d'été avec sa famille moldue, il n'éprouvait pas de rancœur vis-à-vis de ces derniers. Harry ne pouvait imaginer meilleur réconfort que la perspective d'être enfermé dans sa chambre avec pour unique compagnie, Hedwig, qui, elle au moins, ne chercherait pas de mots pour apaiser sa douleur et sa colère. 

  La colère était un sentiment qu'Harry avait maintes fois éprouvé, pourtant, celle-ci n'avait jamais été dirigée vers une autre personne que Voldemort ou le très antipathique professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Non qu'Harry n'ait pas de haine pour Snape à ce moment, bien au contraire. Il le détestait plus que jamais. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la faute de cet homme si   Sirius… Harry sentait sa gorge se serrer à la simple pensée de son parrain. La seule personne au monde qu'il aimait comme un second père l'avait quitté. Tout le monde finissait par l'abandonner, le jeune homme en était certain. Un jour, Harry se réveillerait pour se rendre compte que Ron, Hermione ou Neville étaient partis, morts. 

« Non-- ah ! Sirius… Reste !... Nooooon !! »

  Le front humide, les yeux translucides, les pupilles dilatées et le corps tremblotant de fièvre, Harry se trouva assis inconfortablement dans son lit. Sa respiration semblait destinée à se bloquer dans sa poitrine, et il haletait péniblement pour la retrouver. 

« Encore ce rêve… C'est la troisième fois cette semaine… Je n'en peux plus ! Je vais devenir fou… » chuchota- t-il, conscient des ronflements de son oncle Vernon dans une chambre non loin de la sienne. 

  Les vieux draps qui couvraient encore ses cuisses nues étaient moites, comme tout son corps. La pièce était baignée une insupportable chaleur, et malgré tout, Harry se surprit à grelotter. Toutes les nuits, depuis quelques temps, le sommeil se rapprochait plus de la probabilité que de la certitude. Dès que le soleil disparaissait dans une lueur rougeâtre et que la nuit prenait possession du ciel, Harry se sentait perdre toute l'assurance qu'il avait pu gagner au fil des années passées à Hogwarts. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts de pied, comme si un sort malencontreux les avait gelés. Mais il n'avait pas fait de magie, ni aucune potion qu'il aurait pu tourner en échec. Un vent glacial s'abattait sur sa peau à chaque fois que sa chambre se trouvait plongée dans la nuit, et ce malgré la chaleur étouffante. 

« Je suis peut-être en train de devenir fou. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, mais après tout, il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas sur le monde le la Magie. Dumbledore a dit que la maison était protégée… Mais est-ce que Voldemort ne peut pas m'atteindre pour autant ? » 

  Harry passa fébrilement ses mains glacées sur son visage, massant ses paupières brûlantes pour essayer de se calmer. À qui pouvait-il en parler ? Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne. Il s'était promis de ne plus compter que sur lui-même désormais. Même si ces fameux rêves étaient plus que des rêves… Mais jamais il n'avait eu de 'vision' auparavant. Par ailleurs, il n'avait jamais cru au don de prémonition ni en quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Pas après avoir eu Trelawney comme professeur de Divination toutes ces années. 

  Des  flashs incompréhensibles provenant de son rêve lui apparurent devant les yeux, brûlant sa rétine jusqu'à le forcer à plisser les yeux péniblement. Il était persuadé qu'il fallait en découvrir plus, mais comment ? Si seulement il pouvait rester ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus endormi, plutôt que de se réveiller en sursaut comme toutes les fois précédentes. Ces rêves récurrents, Harry ne les comptait plus. Mais ils avaient peu à peu pris vie en lui, et il pouvait se rappeler des mots, des images, des sensations, comme si il avait réellement vécu ces scènes. 

« Pourquoi Sirius apparaît-il toujours après _ça _? C'est impossible qu'il y ait un lien. » Souffla-t-il, les dents serrées jusqu'à s'en engourdir la mâchoire.

  Les images se bousculèrent dans une nouvelle vague de couleurs et de sensations devant les yeux du garçon. Ses bras encore maigrelets serrés autours de son estomac menaçant de rendre le piteux repas de la veille, Harry tenta avec difficulté de se redresser. Le silence interrompu à intervalles réguliers par les sifflements de Vernon Dursley ne faisait que renforcer sa sensation de malaise. Les deux pieds posés fermement sur le sol de sa chambre, Harry leva les yeux devant lui. Hedwig était là, sur le bureau à moitié bancal, dans sa cage. Sa simple présence le rassura profondément. Plus que tous les amis qu'il pouvait avoir dans le monde magique, Hedwig, un hibou, parvenait sans le moindre effort de mots ou de gestes à calmer Harry. Celui-ci se dressa d'un mouvement fatigué, et approcha une main pour caresser les plumes blanches du bout des doigts. 

« Hedwig, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Oui…Toi aussi tu t'inquiètes n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que je devrais vraiment écrire au professeur Dumbledore après tout… »

  Les yeux verts d'Harry, habituellement brillants de malice, étaient dépourvus de toute lumière, comme privé de leur vitalité. Il balaya la pièce du regard pour la Nième fois, à la recherche d'une mystérieuse solution à ce problème sans nom. Comment se battre contre une chose que son esprit produit ? Comment savoir si Voldemort n'était pas une nouvelle fois responsable de cette torture mentale ? Harry voulait mettre un terme à ces rêves, qui devenaient de plus en plus réels, presque impossible à différencier de la réalité pitoyable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les Dursleys, complètement inattentifs à la tempête régnant dans son âme, continuaient à le malmener de toutes les manières possibles pour des moldus. Mais ni les quelques agressions verbales de son cousin Dudley ni les besognes qu'il était forcé d'exécuter chaque jour ne pouvaient ôter de son esprit les images troublantes recassées à chaque fois que le sommeil l'emportait. 

  Harry jeta un coup d'œil usé sur le vieux réveil reposant sur sa table de chevet. À peine quatre heures. À quelle heure avait-il réussi à s'endormir la veille ? Pas avant vingt-trois heures, certainement. Harry se sentait perpétuellement fatigué, bien que le manque de sommeil lui soit devenu coutumier ces dernières années passées à vadrouiller dans les couloirs de Hogwarts. S'il ne parvenait pas à consommer une réelle nuit de sommeil très rapidement, il ne pourrait plus se tenir sur ses deux jambes sans vaciller.

  Il entreprit de se recoucher, malgré la quasi certitude qu'il resterait ainsi, à fixer le plafond de sa vision floue comme s'il allait s'ouvrir en deux pour laisser s'échapper une chose terrible. Mais que pourrait-il y avoir de pire que Voldemort et ces fichus rêves ? Même la mort devait être plus tranquille, ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'avait Harry ces derniers temps. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait jamais, malgré toutes les épreuves auxquelles il avait dû faire face, songé à la mort comme à une chose positive.  

« Peut-être que… c'est Snape qui m'a envoyé ces visions. » murmura Harry d'une voix songeuse. 

  _Il est le seul à me détester assez pour me jeter un tel sort… Et il connaît sûrement le fonctionnement de la protection de cette maison… Mais pourquoi ? Ces rêves… non, /visions/… Que veulent-elles dire ? Si c'est bien lui… Non, impossible. Il n'a aucun intérêt à ce que je connaisse des choses de son passé. _

  Harry émit un léger rire cynique, étouffé par un semblant de sanglot. Il n'allait pas pleurer, mais sa gorge se serra douloureusement, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il en était capable. Il lui semblait que depuis son entrée à Hogwarts, il avait de toute son âme détesté le professeur de Potions, tout simplement en retours du profond mépris que ce dernier démontrait à son encontre. Et aujourd'hui, il était forcé d'endurer des visions qui pouvaient expliquer le comportement de son professeur. 

_N'importe quoi, ces rêves ne sont peut-être même pas des évènements du passé. De /son/ passé. Personne ne pourrait connaître la vie de Snape, sauf en regardant dans sa pensieve… Ou alors… Dumbledore ? Peut-être qu'il veut me forcer à m'excuser auprès de Snape pour qu'il reprenne les leçons d'Occlumency… Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va y parvenir en tout cas. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. Je ne leur pardonnerai pas, ni à lui, ni à Dumbledore. Sans eux, Sirius… Il serait encore en vie ! Je ne leur pardonnerai pas._

  Sur ces pensées vaguement ordonnées, Harry succomba finalement à la fatigue. 

  // Il plongea au fond des abysses du sommeil, là où personne ne pouvait venir l'aider, où aucun ami de chair de pouvait le trouver, mais où les démons se ses rêves ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre. Son corps flottait, pourtant, Harry n'avait plus conscience d'en posséder un. Son cœur était déjà lourd de mille maux plus pénibles les uns que les autres, et se tenait prêt à éclater à la moindre pression. Des bruits. Des voix peut-être. Non. _Une_ voix, _cette_ voix, encore elle, toujours elle. Harry voulait courir, mais tout à coup, il n'avait plus de jambes. Son corps était translucide, et il se sentit comme happé par une force inconsistante vers un endroit glacé. Il ne voulait pas y aller, pas à nouveau. Ce lieu lui faisait peur. Il faisait noir, et si froid. Il grelottait, bien que son corps était entièrement recouvert de sueur. Son corps ? Non, ce n'était pas _son_ corps. Celui-ci était plus petit, et rachitique, à peine assez de peau pour recouvrir les os, et nu. Une douleur lancinante signala Harry que certains os étaient brisés. Deux ou trois côtes, et les ligaments de sa main droite. Il ne pouvait plus tenir sa baguette. _Sa_ _baguette !_ Il devait la trouver, et rapidement ! Sa vie était en danger. Ou bien était-ce _sa_      vie ?   Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir où il se trouvait, il pouvait le sentir. La cave, ou le cachot, il n'en était pas certain. Le sol pavé était humide et boueux sous ses genoux nus. Il tâta le sol dans le vain espoir de trouver sa baguette avant que… Un bruit de porte ! Non ! Il devait se cacher ! Mais o ? Une fois de plus il était pris au piège. Il ne pouvait rien faire, comme à chaque fois. Il réprima un sanglot, crispa la mâchoire dans un dernier effort de dignité.  

« Mon garçon, es-tu encore en train de te cacher ? ttt-- C'est très vilain tu sais. Tu sais bien ce qui arrive aux enfants qui désobéissent, Severus. »

  Harry tremblait si violemment à ce moment qu'il pouvait entendre le bruit de ses genoux claquer sur les pavés. Un goût de sang se répandit sur sa langue. Il s'était mordu sans y faire attention. Ses yeux fixaient anxieusement le rayon de lumière rougeâtre qui émanait maintenant de la grosse porte. La silhouette d'un homme à la carrure imposante s'y dessina. Il se mordit la langue plus fort pour s'empêche de hurler lorsque l'homme s'approcha à pas assurés vers lui, prostré à genoux sur le sol crasseux.

« Ah… tu es toujours l ! dit-il d'un ton qui laissait supposer un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres. Lève-toi donc au lieu de rester l ! »

   Quand le garçon manqua à sa requête, il l'attrapa d'un geste brusque par son coude décharné, et en une seconde, Harry se retrouva debout plaqué contre une robe de feutre épaisse et chaude. _De la chaleur_… Une violente claque du revers de la main sur ses fesses nues le ramena à lui.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, mon garçon. Où est ta baguette ? »

   L'homme haussait le ton et le secouait toujours par son coude engourdi. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens des mots prononcés. Une seconde claque vint heurter sa joue déjà tuméfiée. Le goût du sang était plus vive que jamais. 

« Si tu n'es pas capable de te défendre sans baguette, trouve-l ! »

  Un coup de botte en cuir s'abattit dans son estomac, le renvoyant sur le sol presque évanoui. Mais la poigne de brute de l'homme le tira par les cheveux et sa joue droite fut un moment caressée par une main rugueuse, avant d'être à nouveau frappée jusqu'au sang. 

« Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Pas digne d'être mon fils, et encore moins un sorcier ! Cracha-t-il avant de balancer le garçon sur les dalles boueuses du cachot. C'est un jeu, Severus. Quand comprendras-tu que si tu ne gagnes pas, tu finiras comme ta mère ?! » Dit-il d'une voix plus douce, pourtant bien plus terrifiante.

  Harry sentit le tissu qui frottait contre son torse s'écarter, puis deux énormes mains poussèrent sur ses épaules pour le faire s'agenouiller. Non, pensa-t-il. Pas ça ! Il voulait s'enfuir de cet endroit, s'échapper de la boue et l'obscurité, de la douleur… En à peine une seconde, il sentit sa bouche se tordre en un horrible hurlement de douleur. Puis plus rien.

  Il voyait le jeune Severus recroquevillé sur le sol, en proie à une douleur insurmontable. Mais lui, Harry, était sauvé. Il était loin déjà. Son regard embué de larmes se fixa sur la silhouette de l'homme se tenant fièrement au dessus de Severus nu et couvert de blessures, récitant une série de sorts interdits sur un garçon innocent. Il voulait l'aider, courir vers lui et l'emporter dans ses bras, lui donner un peu de sa force. Mais il pouvait déjà sentir son propre corps se dématérialiser, se dissoudre, et la scène devant lui disparut soudainement.

  Harry était dans un champ, ou une prairie. Il tourna la tête, encore remplie de la voix terrifiante de cet homme, et aperçut Sirius, lui souriant chaleureusement comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Harry ! » il l'appela.

Le jeune homme sentit tout à coup toute la chaleur de cette voix lui irradier le cœur. Il se sentit submergé par une multitude de nouvelles émotions, la joie, la chaleur, la tristesse, la mélancolie… Il reprit finalement possession de ses moyens et courut vers Sirius, qui, pour une fois, ne disparut pas comme dans ses précédents rêves. Peut-être qu'il ne rêvait plus ?

Des bras puissants l'enserrèrent, plein d'un amour qui lui avait terriblement manqué toute sa vie. Harry sentit les larmes couler à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de bonheur. _Si je pouvais rester comme ça, Sirius…_

« Tu dois venir Harry. Avec lui. » Lui murmura Sirius dans l'oreille.

« Venir ? Où ça Sirius ? Et avec qui ? » Demanda Harry, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son parrain.

« Ici. Et tu sais avec qui, Harry. »

  Sirius desserra son étreinte, et regarda Harry dans les yeux, essuyant les larmes des joues du jeune homme de l'index. 

« Il faut venir. Lui, il le peut. Il en est capable. »

« Qu…Quoi ? Sirius, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ! De qui parles-tu ? C'est Remus ? Dumbledore ? »

  Sirius secoua la tête en souriant presque tristement.

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Harry, ce n'est pas moi qui décide tout ça. Je ne peux pas… » Il finit abruptement sa phrase par un étranglement.

  Le visage de Sirius se décomposa d'un coup, puis un autre sourire bien plus triste pris place sur ses lèvres avant que son image commence à disparaître.//

* * *

  Le jour se leva sur Privet Drive alors que le jeune Harry dormait encore, pour la première fois depuis des jours. Hedwig commençait déjà à s'impatienter dans sa cage, certes assez étroite. Harry marmonna dans son sommeil, mais ne s'éveilla pas. Il rêvait peut-être, mais si c'était le cas, c'était un rêve paisible et inoffensif.  Ses paupières papillonnaient légèrement, et il se retourna face au mur, sa main droite attrapa une poignée de tissu de sa longue chemise de nuit. Il commençait à haleter dans son sommeil, ses joues rougissant amplement. Déjà, de fines gouttes de perspiration perlaient sur son front, tandis que sa gorge vibrait de gémissements réprimés. 

  Harry ouvrit les yeux en poussant le cri étouffé de quelqu'un qui aurait manqué de s'étrangler. Comme étonné de se réveiller alors que le soleil était déjà levé, le jeune homme se redressa vivement dans son lit, faisant grincer le sommier par la même occasion. Il s'étira du mieux qu'il put sans se lever, puis attrapa maladroitement sa paire de lunettes maintes fois réparées par les sorts d'Hermione. Une fois posées sur l'arête de son nez, elles lui procurèrent automatiquement une vision optimale de l'état des lieux. Hedwig s'impatientait dans sa prison de fer blanc, et donnait de légers coups de becs sur les barreaux pour rappeler à Harry son existence. Balayant le sol du regard, Harry remarqua que ses vêtements étaient éparpillés par terre et que la totalité de sa penderie s'était comme par enchantement répandue sur la moquette. Soupirant une bonne fois, Harry se leva et enfila un pantalon trop grand pour ses maigres jambes. Il avait encore maigri depuis la fin des cours. Les Dursleys avaient apparemment décidé de s'en tenir au minimum tandis que la croissance d'Harry demandait à ce qu'il mange plus que coutume. Peu importait pour Harry, il n'avait pas d'appétit de toutes façons. Ses rêves lui coupaient toute envie d'adolescent normal. 

  _Mais je n'ai jamais été normal_, soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois. 

  Il ouvrit la cage d'Hedwig, qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour sortir en marchant de son élégance propre à sa nature jusqu'au bord du bureau. Harry avait déposé dans une assiette les maigres restes de son repas de la veille, et Hedwig en avait laissé à peine pour un petit déjeuner. 

« Je suis désolé Hedwig, si je pouvais avoir autre chose pour toi, je t'offrirais tout ce dont un hibou peut avoir envie. Mais on doit se contenter de ce qu'on nous donne pendant un moment. »

  La concernée le fixa avec ses yeux ronds, sans montrer un quelconque changement. Pourtant, Harry pouvait discerner une once de reproche dans ce regard. _Si tu écrivais à Ron, ou à Hermione, alors peut-être que j'aurai de quoi manger convenablement_, semblait-elle lui dire. Harry baissa les yeux et se passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Comment Ron réagirait-il à la rentrée, quand il verrait Harry ? Il serait furieux que celui-ci n'ait pas daigné répondre à ses hiboux, il pouvait en être certain. Hermione comprendrait peut-être mieux, parce que c'était une fille, et que les filles comprenaient mieux toutes sortes de choses. Harry avait surtout peur que Ron vienne le chercher comme il l'avait fait en seconde année lorsque les Dursleys l'avait barricadé à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Ron avait tendance à se laisser emporter par ses émotions, étant quelqu'un d'impulsif et un _Weasley_ par-dessus le marché.

  Malgré tout, Harry était beaucoup trop occupé à penser à ses nombreux problèmes pour culpabiliser vis-à-vis des amis qu'il avait laissés sans nouvelles depuis qu'il les avait quittés à King's Cross. Il devait réfléchir à une façon d'élucider la signification de ces mystérieuses visions. Le plus important était de savoir si elles montraient, comme il avait du mal à le croire, le passé de son détesté professeur de Potions, ou si il s'agissait d'autre chose. Mais comment pouvait-il rêver du passé de quelqu'un d'autre, aussi terrible fut-il ? À moins d'avoir tout à coup fait l'acquisition un nouveau pouvoir de Voldemort, il n'y avait aucune raison de croire qu'Harry avait la faculté de voir le passé. _Quel pouvoir inutile, en tout cas !_ pensa Harry, soudainement furieux contre quiconque avait décidé de compliquer sa vie qui était déjà loin d'être banale. 

  Il entreprit de ranger ses affaires étalées sur le sol avant que sa tante Pétunia ne le force à le faire en lui tirant les oreilles. La seule perspective de supporter les cris de colère et la voix railleuse de Tante Pétunia lui donnaient l'envie de tout ranger sur l'instant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment le placard avait pu se vider tout seul durant le nuit, mais il n'en était plus à un mystère près. Peut-être qu'un autre elfe de maison en rébellion était passé par là. Ou bien son cousin Dudley s'était introduit dans sa chambre à son insu pour s'amuser… Ces suppositions n'étaient hélas que cela, des suppositions moins que probables. Il était évident qu'Harry avait dû user de magie involontaire lorsqu'il dormait. Cela lui vaudrait-il d'être accusé d'utilisation illégale de la magie ? Encore une fois. Il ne se sentait que vaguement ennuyé à cette idée. Finalement, peut-être allait-il finir à St Mungo avec des symptômes de folie passagère. Mais au moins, là bas, ils pourraient certainement le soigner de ces visions, ou lui donner des potions anti-rêves. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une de ces petites fioles miracle de Madame Pomfrey à cet instant précis. Seulement, pour cela, il faudrait en expliquer les raisons, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas de permettre. Je ne vais pas montrer de signe de faiblesse. _C'est ce qu'ils attendent tous de moi, et j'en ai assez d'agir comme tout le monde l'attend. _

  Harry regarda à nouveau son réveil. Il serait bientôt sept heures trente. Le reste de la maison allait prendre vie au réveil de Dudley, Vernon et Pétunia d'ici quelques minutes. Harry poussa un soupir et enfila un sweat-shirt ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes plus ou moins propres avant d'avancer vers sa porte en silence. Il fit mine d'écouter pour détecter un quelconque signe de mouvement de l'autre côté. Rassuré par le simple silence entrecoupé de sifflements, Harry ouvrit délicatement la porte et s'extirpa de la pièce aussi lentement qu'il put pour ne pas faire craquer le plancher. Les couloirs étaient décorés comme à leur habitude d'innombrables photographies de Dudley et du reste de la famille. Toute la famille sauf Harry, bien entendu. Le papier peint dépassé avait quelque chose de rassurant pour le jeune homme. Il s'y sentait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, en sécurité. 

  Il descendit les escaliers doucement, et suivit le couloir de l'entrée pour arriver jusqu'à la destination prévue : la cuisine. Il devait absolument trouver de quoi nourrir Hedwig, si ce n'était lui-même. Il jeta d'abord un coup d'œil dans le réfrigérateur, et y trouva des tranches de dinde rôtie, dont il s'empara pour les placer dans du papier d'aluminium. Il prit ensuite des tranches de pain grillé délaissées sur la table, et quelques fruits de la corbeille. Son opération terminée, il remonta les escaliers cautionnement avec son butin. Il entendit du bruit dans la pièce du bout du couloir et sentit sa fièvre monter en une fraction de seconde. Il entra dans sa chambre et cacha la nourriture nouvellement acquise sous le matelas. Respirant un grand coup, il ressortit de la pièce avec beaucoup moins de précaution, et fila jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de sa famille moldue. Dudley déboula dans la cuisine avec la grâce innée d'un hippopotame boulimique, sans manquer de lancer une tape bruyante sur l'épaule droite d'Harry au passage. Harry lui lança un regard mauvais avant de retourner à sa poêle garnie d'œufs brouillés et de bacon. 

  
 « Alors cousin, bien dormi ? Je t'ai encore entendu gémir cette nuit ! Si ça continue je vais demander à papa d'insonoriser ma chambre ! C'est répugnant ! » 

  Harry laissa échapper un léger soupir de dépit. Pauvre Dudley, s'il savait à quel point ses remarques le laissaient de marbre. Mais il pouvait au moins essayer de rendre le change pendant un moment. Il servit les œufs au bacon dans une assiette pour Dudley, et deux autres assiettes pour Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon. 

« Oui, tu devrais lui demander, comme ça je ne t'entendrais plus ronfler comme un moteur toute la nuit. »

  Dudley vit rouge, son visage se crispant comme s'il avait avalé un morceau de bacon de travers. Il frappa du poing sur la table comme son père avait l'habitude de faire.

« Je ne ronfle pas ! Espèce de tordu ! Fils de… !! »

  Dudley n'eut pas le temps de terminer son insulte toute préparée qu'une des maigres mains d'Harry se trouva serrée autours de son gros cou, l'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus.

« Je te préviens Duddy-kin, pas d'insultes qui concernent mes parents. Tu sais que je serai bientôt en âge d'exercer la magie en dehors de Hogwarts, n'est-ce pas ? Sache que dans le monde des Sorciers, la profanation est un crime autant que le meurtre. »

  Harry desserra ses doigts, voyant que la peau de Dudley virait au violet. Il donna une tape amicale sur la joue du garçon rondouillard, avant de retourner à sa cuisine. Dudley resta prostré pendant de longues secondes avant de tousser bruyamment et de se remettre à manger comme si de rien n'était. Même lui, il pouvait sentir que son cousin avait radicalement changé depuis qu'il était revenu d'Hogwarts cette année. Il avait toujours la même apparence de gamin sous-alimenté, mais son regard lumineux et innocent avait été remplacé par un regard sombre et à moitié fou. Il avait l'air d'être capable de tuer. Dudley avait décidé de croire les yeux d'Harry quant à ce qu'il risquait si il mettait son cousin en rogne. Il avait limité ses insultes à quelques remarques, de peur de se voir transformé en une repoussante créature avant la fin des vacances d'été. Mieux valait rester sur ses gardes avec des gens comme _ça_.

  L'arrivée des parents de Dudley dans la cuisine transforma le silence tendu en une cacophonie insupportable. Harry finit de préparer le café et le thé, et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre sans demander de comptes. Il avait emporté une tranche de pain de mie et deux ou trois biscuits pour la route. Hedwig lui fit la fête lorsqu'il remplit sa gamelle des tranches de viande qu'il avait chipé pour elle. Il lui caressa le plumage songeusement pendant qu'elle dégustait son petit déjeuner. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de rester dans cette maison jusqu'à la fin des vacances, même en sachant que c'était le seul endroit où Voldemort ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il voulait devenir fort, pour venger Sirius et ses parents. Il n'échouerait pas la prochaine fois. 

   Alors qu'Harry était plongé dans de délicieuses pensées de victoire et d'images de son pire ennemi mort à ses pieds, il sursauta en entendant des voix qu'il n'était pas sans connaître venir du rez-de-chaussée. Laissant la chouette à son repas, il redescendit les escaliers pour trouver dans la cuisine, apparemment au beau milieu d'une dispute, la famille Weasley au grand complet (ou du moins ce qu'il connaissait de cette famille). Le voyant apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, et bientôt, les sourires naquirent sur les visages des rouquins. 

« Harry ! Merci Merlin, tu es bien vivant ! » s'écria Ron de sa voix enrouée, en courant pour serrer son ami dans ses bras forts. Ron avait encore grandit, et il ressemblait bien plus à un homme qu'Harry.

« Bien sûr que je suis vivant. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés, tous. Je n'ai pas eu la tête à écrire. » Avoua-t-il non sans une certaine gêne à la vue des regards inquiets des Weasleys.

« Qu…Comment, alors ce n'est pas _eux_ qui t'ont empêché de nous répondre ? »Demanda Ginny, devenue une jeune fille adorable, en pointant vers les trois Dursleys qui semblaient prêts à exploser de rage à leur côté.

« Non, pas du tout. Hedwig a même le droit d'aller se promener cette année. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai écrit à personne d'autre non plus. »

  Les visages choqués des Weasleys étaient amplement suffisants pour qu'Harry se sente tout petit et coupable, mais cela n'empêcha pas Ron se piquer une crise de colère juste devant lui.

« Tu n'as écrit à personne ?? Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prend !? Tu croyais qu'on allait passer toutes les vacances sans aucune nouvelle de toi sans inquiétude après ce qui s'est pass ?? »

  Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre ces personnes qu'il considérait sa réelle famille, mais si c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait d'eux, pourquoi ne pas leur avoir expliqu ? Il avait réagit comme un idiot. Évidemment que Ron allait s'inquiéter pour lui ! C'était bien son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas toujours tout racont ? Il sentit, depuis la première fois de sa vie, les larmes lui monter aux yeux pour ce qui n'était pas de la douleur. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa  le poing serré de Ron et l'attira à lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Ron. Je vais tout t'expliquer. J'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? »

  Ron sourit de ce sourire qui respirait la franchise et l'honnêteté d'un cœur de Griffondor. Il serra Harry d'un bras musclé et s'écarta de lui pour lui dire en souriant :

« Bien sûr Harry, mais ne m'inquiètes plus jamais comme ça ! J'ai imaginé des tas d'horreurs moi ! On t'emmène au Terrier, Dumbledore a créé une protection avec un groupe d'Aurors pour que tu puisses rester chez nous. »

  Harry sentit son cœur se remplir de chaleur à l'idée qu'une famille déjà si remplie comme les Weasleys ait pris autant de risques pour l'accueillir chez eux. Malgré toutes ses résolutions de ne parler à personnes de ses rêves et de ne pas partager sa douleur d'avoir perdu Sirius, il mourrait d'envie de se sentir bienvenu quelque part. Il tenterait par tous les moyens de protéger cette famille, de ne pas l'impliquer dans ces nouveaux évènements mystérieux. Il faudrait qu'il utilise des sorts de protection pour cela. L'interdiction d'user de la magie ne serait peut-être plus valable une fois dans le monde magique. Et puis il ne restait que quelques jours avant ses seize ans. Il ne tenait pas à ce que ni Ron ni Ginny ou les autres sachent à quel point Harry avait changé, à quel point son âme était obscurcie par les horreurs qu'il vivait chaque nuit dans ces rêves. Il ne voulait pas que le regard que ses amis lui portaient change. Il voulait faire semblant, comme si de rien n'était, et continuer à être le Harry Potter que tout le monde connaissait. Il le fallait, pour son bien et celui des autres. Personne ne devait savoir.

* * *

    Le Terrier était toujours aussi animé que dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Malgré toutes ses émotions contradictoires, un pur sentiment de bonheur régnait dans le cœur du jeune homme, comme si ces derniers mois avaient disparus pour ne laisser place qu'à la simple joie d'être entouré des personnes qu'il aimait et qui le lui rendaient bien. Cette douce illusion pourrait certainement perdurer pendant quelques heures avant que les angoisses ne reprennent le dessus, et Harry en profiterait jusqu'au bout. Il avait à nouveau un sourire collé aux lèvres, se sentait déjà un peu plus vivant, au simple contact d'un environnement chaleureux. 

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry ! Comme tu es maigre ! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé quelque chose de correct ? Et cette pauvre Hedwig, condamnée au même régime ! Vite, les enfants, montez les affaires de notre Harry dans les chambres et descendez m'aider à préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom ! » 

  Madame Weasley, jouant le rôle d'une mère pour Harry, s'agitait déjà dans tous les sens à renfort de coups de baguette pour activer les fourneaux. Ginny lança un sourire en coin à Harry, et partit dans la cuisine aider se mère. Harry se sentait chez lui dans cette famille, et arrivait à en oublier ses problèmes. Ron et les jumeaux portèrent avec lui ses affaires jusqu'à leurs chambres. Celles-ci étaient exiguës mais bien plus agréables que celle qu'Harry occupait dans sa famille moldue. Hautes en couleurs, comme toutes les autres pièces de la maison, les murs décorés d'affiches et de posters de Quidditch, sur lesquels les Chudley Canons répétaient leurs mouvements à l'infini sur des décors féeriques. 

  Fred et Georges s'affalèrent sur le lit de Ron, qui s'assit sur la moquette adossé au matelas. Harry s'assit à ses côtés, admirant les quelques changements de décoration depuis l'année précédente. 

« Alors, Harry. Tu as promis de m'expliquer, j'attends. »

« Oui Harry ! T'as intérêt à nous raconter quelque chose d'extraordinaire, vu le mal qu'on s'est donn pour convaincre Dumbledore de te laisser venir ! » Ajouta Fred de son éternel ton espiègle.

« En fait… Je n'avais pas la tête à voir qui que ce soit. Il se passe… quelque chose. Harry dit-il en soupirant, las de devoir inventer des excuses pour sa conduite à son meilleur ami. Depuis que Sirius est…mort… Et bien j'ai eu ces _rêves_. Ils sont si réels. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. »

  Harry avait l'impression de trahir une promesse faite à lui-même en révélant ne serait-ce que ce fragment de vérité. Il ne pouvait bien sûr raconter ses visions à ses amis, déjà persuadé qu'elles étaient une invasion de la vie privée de Snape. Il fallait rapidement trouver une parade au mensonge tout en protégeant la vérité de Ron et ses frères.

« Des rêves ? Comment ça ? Des cauchemars tu veux dire ? Mais ce n'est pas Vous-savez-qui… » S'enquit Ron avec inquiétude.

« Non ! Pas ce genre de rêves. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai vu, non. Dans ces rêves, je vois Sirius. Il me dit que je dois _venir_, mais je ne sais pas où. Et il dit que je dois venir avec _lui_. »

« Lui ? Qui ça ? » Demandèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

« Aucune idée, c'est ce que je voudrais découvrir. Mais Sirius dit qu'il ne peut pas m'en dire plus, que je sais de qui il parle. Seulement, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Et puis…vous devez penser que je suis stupide de croire que ces rêves sont autre chose que des rêves… »

  Les garçons échangèrent des regards ennuyés, et tentèrent de sourire pour le rassurer, mais le mal était fait. Il était évident pour Harry que son histoire ne tenait pas debout. Mais il ne pouvait pas fournir de preuves, ni les convaincre que ces rêves étaient plus que de simples images vagues de sens, alors que lui-même n'était pas certain de leur signification.

« Harry… Je ne crois pas que tu es fou… Mais Sirius est mort… Comment pourrait-il apparaître dans tes rêves pour te demander quelque chose ? Encore, si tu l'avais vu en fantôme, je comprendrais, mais… »

« Je sais que ça paraît insensé, Ron. Mais j'ai vécu tant de choses qui m'auraient parut inimaginables avant de savoir que j'étais un sorcier ! Les visions existent, non ? »

« Je suppose… »

« Même si Trelawney n'est pas un bon exemple pour prouver que la Divination est autre chose que de la théorie, ça doit quand même exister. »

  Cette fois, Harry était sûr que la prochaine couverture de Witch Weekly aurait en gros titre « Harry Potter interné à St Mungo pour déviance mentale ». Lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'il venait de prononcer de telles paroles. Il n'avait jamais cru en ce type de magie, et était bien le premier à s'en moquer. Il se sentait complètement stupide, et avait horreur de ça.

« Bien, Harry… Si tu penses que c'est possible, il vaut mieux attendre la rentrée pour en parler à Dumbledore, non ? Ca serait risqué d'envoyer un hibou pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense. On devrait demander à Hermione ce qu'elle en pense, quand elle viendra. » Dit finalement Ron, sur un ton songeur.

   Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine à la réalisation que Ron avait assez de confiance en lui pour apporter son soutient alors que la dernière fois qu'Harry avait été persuadé de la véracité d'une vision, il les avait tous conduit à un piège tendu par Voldemort lui-même.

« Merci Ron. Quand Hermione doit-elle arriver ? »

« Juste avant ta fête d'anniversaire bien sûr, Harry ! » s'exclama Ron avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Une fête… ? »

   La tête qu'il faisait à ce moment devait être drôle à voir, car les trois frères éclatèrent de rire, et Harry ne tarda pas à en faire de même. Il avait du mal à se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait ri franchement et sans penser à rien d'autre.

* * *

   // La pièce était sombre, mais Harry se sentait bien. La douleur avait presque disparu, malgré les hématomes qui couvraient son corps de haut en bas. Le sang était sec sur sa bouche, il pouvait toujours sentir son goût métallique sur sa langue. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sales. Un bain serait le bienvenu, mais en avait-il le droit ? Il n'avait pas gagné à ce jeu avec son père. _Elle_. Elle lui donnerait un bain. Il fallait la trouver. Dans sa chambre, peut-être ? L'enfant se mit péniblement sur ses faibles jambes, s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur humide du cachot pour se relever. Finalement, la douleur était toujours présente. Si seulement sa baguette était près de lui, si seulement il savait se servir correctement de sa magie. Il aurait pu faire venir sa baguette par un accio, où qu'elle se trouve. 

  La porte était restée entrouverte. Père était parti, le laissant seul parce qu'il ne l'avait satisfait. Si il réussissait rien qu'une fois à lui faire plaisir, serait-ce suffisant ? Il poussa la porte de ses deux petites mains blessées, et dû froncer les sourcils pour ne pas être aveuglé par la forte lumière du couloir. Les flammes des lanternes marquaient de grandes ombres sur le sol crasseux. Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la large grille qui menait vers les escaliers. Juste quelques marches, et il serait dans le manoir. _Vite_, se pressa-t-il. _Avant qu'il ne revienne_. Monter les escaliers était une tâche plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses genoux tremblaient, les muscles de ses cuisses semblaient prêts à craquer sous sa peau, ses pieds étaient ensanglantés. Il était frigorifié, sa peau presque violette, ses doigts engourdis. Enfin, il parvint à la dernière marche et se retrouva dans la grande salle d'entrée, décorée comme celles de tous les manoirs de prestigieuses familles. Il tenta tant bien que mal de courir jusqu'au couloir de l'aile gauche, pour rejoindre le petit salon où elle se trouvait. _Mère_, murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

   Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, prononçant le mot de passe à voix basse, et pénétrant dans la petite pièce sans se poser de question. Une femme qu'il connaissait était assise sur le même fauteuil, le regard perdu. La tête tournée vers la lucarne, elle ne bougeait pas du tout, immobile comme une statue. 

« Mère… » il sentit ses lèvres prononcer.

  Enfin, elle sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil, et tourna vers lui des yeux noirs et magnifiques, comme le reste de sa personne. Elle esquissa un faible sourire et avança une main tremblotante vers lui.

« Mon chéri, tu es là. » dit-elle comme s'il revenait d'une promenade.

  Harry se jeta dans ses bras, et lorsque les bras doux et chaud de sa mère se refermèrent sur son corps frêle et tuméfié, il put se laisser aller à sangloter silencieusement contre sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas remarqué les brûlures et les hématomes couvrant son corps. Sa mère ne remarquait jamais rien. Ses yeux restaient dans le vague, quoiqu'elle regarde. Elle attendait que son fils vienne la voir sans jamais bouger de ce fauteuil, à part pour prendre un bain ou manger les repas préparés par les elfes de maison. Il resta un long moment dans ses bras réconfortants et confortables, laissant toute sa détresse s'échapper par ses larmes. Grâce à ce peu de tendresse qui lui était accordée, il oublia presque ses maux, la douleur qui pénétrait jusque son âme et lui donnait envie de vomir. Il  releva la tête lentement, ses yeux le piquaient, mais il les garda aussi ouverts que possible pour admirer le visage ensorcelant de cette femme. Elle n'était pas jeune, mais elle ressemblait à une petite fille, encore remplie d'innocence, la longue chevelure d'ébène ruisselant sur ses épaules. La peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, les lèvres roses et presque trop fines, elle avait l'air sortie d'une peinture du manoir. Harry sentait son cœur se serrer à la vue de cette personne, sans savoir pourquoi. Il la connaissait, pourtant, il la voyait pour la première fois. Une étrange sensation de bien être se répandait en lui. C'était l'amour que vouait Severus à cette femme, sa chère mère. Et Harry était Severus, à ce moment. Une des élégantes mains se posa sur sa joue, effaçant les traces de larmes qui souillaient son visage. 

« Mon amour, je vais te faire couler un bain. On m'a apporté une nouvelle potion pour le bain, elle sent très bon, et elle adoucit la peau. Veux-tu avoir une jolie peau comme ta maman, mon ange ? »

  Ses mots n'avaient pas de sens pour Harry. Pourquoi cette femme s'inquiétait-elle pour sa peau, sans voir qu'il était bless ? Mais un bain était tout ce dont il rêvait pour le moment. Il descendit de son giron, et attendit quelques secondes debout, fiévreux et tremblant qu'elle se lève et traîne ses longues robes avec elle jusqu'une ancienne armoire aux portes de verre. Harry avança prudemment derrière elle, et elle prit sa main pour le conduire vers une porte qui s'ouvrit sur une grande salle d'eau. Tout était couvert d'un métal doré, luisant de propreté. L'endroit était plutôt sombre, comme le reste du manoir, mais sentait bon le savon et les herbes. 

« Viens mon chéri. Dit elle en posant une main chaude sur son épaule, prenant garde de ne pas le brusquer. Monte dans le bain, et je vais ajouter quelques herbes et la potion. »

  Une fois assis dans cette étrange baignoire dont les pieds étaient mobiles, Harry sentit celle-ci remuer légèrement avant que l'eau délicieusement chaude ne la remplisse jusqu'à ras bord.  La mère de Severus sourit et commença à le frotter doucement avec une éponge particulièrement douce. Elle versa une potion verte dans l'eau et sur l'éponge avant de lui laver les cheveux, massant minutieusement le cuir chevelu. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. _Ainsi c'est ça une mère_, pensa-t-il presque tristement. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité, ne finisse jamais. Même s'il savait, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas _bien_. Ce n'était pas sa mère. Il ne vivait pas ici. Mais le corps dans lequel il se trouvait n'obéissait pas à ses pensées, juste à celles de Severus. Il se laissa bercer par les caresses de ces mains massant son corps, et la voix de cette femme qui chantait doucement comme pour le calmer. 

  Tout à coup, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en émettant un bruit sourd. Un homme tout de noir vêtu se tenait dans son encadrement. Harry aurait voulu crier, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa voix était coincée quelque part dans sa gorge, ses mains agrippaient furieusement les bords de la baignoire, tandis que les robes de sa mère lui cachaient une partie de la vue. Il pouvait voir les bottes de l'homme, boueuses et pointues. Il se rappelait le bruit de ces bottes sur le sol des cachots, la douleur que leur coup pouvait infliger. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, femme ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui masquait à peine sa colère.

  Elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se redresse, dans toute sa grâce, et qu'elle se mette à sourire de façon angélique.

« Je donne un bain à mon fils. Vous savez que le petit aime être propre, n'est-ce pas, époux ? »

  Il ne répondit rien sur le moment, peut-être à cause de la surprise, ou de la façon dont elle avait prononcé les mots, si calmement. Puis il émit une sorte de grognement, et fit claquer un talon sur le sol.

« Dépêchez-vous, je dois l'emmener chez les Malfoys. Le fils aîné a exigé sa présence au dîner de ce soir. Je compte sur votre présence également, ma chère. »

  Sans attendre de réponse, il vit volte face et Harry ne sut qu'il était parti que par le bruit de bottes qui résonna pendant plusieurs minutes dans son crâne. 

« Je vais te préparer une splendide robe pour ce repas chez les Malfoys. Une robe noire, qui mettra ta peau en valeur, mon joli ange. »

  Elle le sécha dans une douce serviette éponge, lui caressa le visage et les cheveux encore ruisselants, puis partit dans le salon et s'assit à nouveau sur son fauteuil. Elle tourna son aristocrate visage vers la fenêtre et se perdit une fois de plus dans sa contemplation. Harry resta à la regarder, serrant le drap de bain très fort contre lui. Il ne trouva pas de larmes pour pleurer.//

* * *

  Harry passa le reste de la nuit à se remémorer ce rêve. Après cette vision de la mère de Snape, il n'avait pas vu Sirius. Il s'était simplement réveillé, les yeux encore humides, et avait mis quelques secondes à se rappeler où il se trouvait. La respiration régulière de Ron à ses côtés le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour essayer de distinguer les traits de son ami roux qui partageait son lit. Ron dormait la bouche rentrouverte, émettant de faibles ronflements. Si seulement il pouvait dormir aussi consciencieusement ! 

  Harry se remit à penser au rêve, aux sensations qu'il avait ressenties cette nuit. Comment deux personnes aussi différentes pouvaient-elles être mariées ? Les parents de Snape s'étaient-ils aimés ? Avaient-ils toujours été ainsi ? Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre et d'envier son professeur à la fois. Il connaissait la chaleur d'une mère grâce à Molly Weasley qui l'avait pour ainsi dire adopté comme son propre fils, mais c'était bien différent avec la façon dont _elle_ l'avait choyé. C'était étrange à quel point il avait semblé la connaître dans son rêve, alors qu'à présent il ne gardait d'elle que l'image de cette nuit. 

  Les visions se faisaient de plus en plus précises, surtout au niveau des sensations. Il aurait pu décrire chaque matière qu'il avait touchée, les plus infimes détails, jusqu'à l'odeur des cheveux de la mère de Snape. Il ne connaissait pas leurs noms. Bien sûr qu'il ne les connaissaient pas ! Il semblait que le jeune Severus n'ait guère pensé à ces personnes comme à son père et sa mère, mais plutôt comme à une personne cruelle et effrayante et une autre douce et tendre. Deux parfaits opposés. Harry ne se souvenait pas du visage de l'homme, peut-être parce que le jeune Severus ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. 

« Je veux en savoir plus » se surprit-il à murmurer, les yeux déjà à moitié fermés.

  // Lorsqu'il se rendormit, Harry plongea dans un nouveau rêve, mais il s'agissait plus de vagues images et de sons que d'une réelle vision. Il s'y sentait parfaitement bien, en sécurité. Puis il se retrouva dans une prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue, le ciel était blanc, les couleurs irréalistes. Et il était là, assis sur une pierre, les cheveux au vent, les yeux pétillant de malice. Sirius ! Mais il semblait beaucoup plus jeune, peut-être comme il l'aurait été si il n'avait pas passé treize longues années à Azkaban… Il tourna le visage vers Harry, souriant de parfaites dents blanches, puis écarta les bras pour accueillir Harry. 

« Harry. » dit-il, comme il le faisait toujours.

  Harry ne perdit pas de temps à répondre, courant de toutes ses forces pour le rejoindre. Mais la silhouette de Sirius s'effaçait déjà, et devenait de plus en plus floue. Harry courrait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Mais il était déjà trop tard.//

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre ! J'en ai bav ! C'est difficile d'écrire du point de vue de ce sale gosse ! Enfin, le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Severus, youpi ! J'espère le poster la semaine prochaine, si j'ai le temps d'écrire ce week end. Hum… j'espère que des gens vont lire ça quand même, histoire d'avoir une motivation pour continuer. Alors si vous avez pas trop détesté, postez une pitite review !


	2. Où les choses changeront à jamais

Titre : Sauve Son Passé En Devenant Son Futur.

Note de l'(illustre) auteur : Pour ce chapitre, le côté sombre et déprimant a un peu disparu pour laisser place à une sorte d'humour noir et cynique loin d'être au top niveau. Oui, je sais bien que Snape est peu crédible, comme ça, mais lisez tout de même et aidez-moi à améliorer, svp ! Je ne demande que de faire mieux ! Merlin, comme écrire sous ce point de vue est difficile ! *sigh* Au fait, personne n'a une meilleure idée de titre ? Je trouve celui-là un brin pompeux !

Dédicace : Aux personnes qui ont posté des charmantes reviews pour le premier chapitre, car je ne m'y attendais pas ! Merci !!! T-T Sinon, toujours à Sonia pour ses encouragements, à Alicia qui m'a fait des compliments (venant d'elle ça vaut de l'or, vraiment ! –non pas que les compliments des autres personnes n'aient aucune valeur bien sûr !^^) Hum, je dédicace ce chapitre aux auteurs de fics dont le principal sujet est Severus Snape que j'aiiiiiiiiime, parce qu'écrire sur lui, c'est difficile et donc ça vaut bien une dédicace !

*** Réponses aux reviews :

Ar-Zimraphel (Aphrodite): Je pourrai peut-être envisager une traduction plus tard, quand j'aurai bien avancé dans l'histoire en français, qui me donne assez de mal. C'est juste qu'il y a largement assez de fanfics HP sur des sujets similaires disponibles en anglais, ça m'embête un peu.

Dalamis : Désolée que tu n'aimes pas mon Harry, mais c'est comme ça qu'il est le plus proche de la vision que j'ai de lui (si c'est clair ce que je dis…^^ ). J'avais oublié de décocher la case des reviews anonymes, désolée ! En tous cas j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, si tu le lis. ^^

dragonwing4 : Merci beaucoup pour les éloges ! J'ai du mal à te croire (mdr), mais c'est vraiment encourageant ! J'ai jeté un œil sur ta page ffnet et je lirai tes écrits quand je trouverai du temps, promis ! J'ai tellement peu de temps pour lire en ce moment ! -_-,

Dark Jezebel : Oui je sais, je suis sadique avec Sevy-chou !!! Mais il faut bien le faire souffrir, pour pouvoir le récompenser par la suite (= voir titre ^^). J'espère que mon évolution de l'histoire te plaira !

Moemai : ^____^ Tu crois vraiment que j'ai assez de talent pour faire d'Harry quelqu'un de supportable ?? Même la mort de Sirius ne peut pas faire des miracles ! lololol Nooon…. Je plaisante, jôdan, jôdan dayo ! Bien sûr que j'aime Harry ! (En tout cas tel que je l'imagine ! mdr) Bon en tout cas je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre qui risque de ne pas être à la hauteur . Mais…. Peut-être plus inspirant au niveau illustration ? o_o,, promesse promesse !!

Oni no Komori Uta (er… ou plutôt Blue Mana) : Merciiiiiiii pour les compliments et pour le simple fait d'avoir posté une review !^^ Pis en plus t'as commencé un dessin alors là, que demander de plus ? Merci pour la correction des fautes, il faut que je règle ça^^. J'espère que tu aimeras bien ce chapitre ! 

Lola Reeds : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! ^^  Je trouve quand même que c'est un peu lent, mais c'est mon « style » disons, il faut croire ! - lol -  Je compte développer un peu plus vite par la suite. En effet je voulais démarrer sur de bases solides, disons. Espérons que la suite te plaise !

Alanie Nie Nie : Je ne m'attendais pas à une review de ta part ^^. Contente que tu aies trouvé du temps pour me lire ! Je suis quand même bien sûre de moi quand je dis que Harry est bien un sale gosse ! Mais d'un autre côté, il a toutes les raisons de l'être ! ^^ 

Nath : Une de tes fics préférées !! Et bien, je suis tenté de te *présenter* des tonnes de fics 10000 fois meilleures que la mienne ne pourra jamais l'être, mais je dois dire que ça ne peut que me faire plaisir ! Ainsi, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite !!^^

Mimie : Merci beaucoup ! Comme c'était ton souhait, voici la suite ! J'ai du retard à cause d'un évènement imprévu cette semaine et ce week-end ! Mais je voudrais écrire plus vite dorénavant, histoire de ne pas vous laisser le temps d'attendre ! ^^

LadyS : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! ^^ Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et que tu trouves mon Harry assez convaincant ! Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de choses à revoir dans ce premier chapitre, mais je verrai ça plus tard, pour le moment je continue dans l'histoire ! ^^ 

Tooru : Merci pour la review et les encouragements ! Du moment que des gens la lisent, cette fic continuera. J

Plume : Merciiiiiiiii pour ta review toute mimi, Daph ! ^^ Contente que tu m'aies fait remarqué certaines erreurs, c'est vrai que j'ai fait des répétitions, surtout pour les noms… Le français possède si peu de mots pour déterminer un personnage ! Mais je vais arranger ça plus tard ^^ … Vive le Vol 5 et la mort stupide de Sirius ! (oops, je vais perdre des lecteurs l !) ^^

** ** **

** ** **

Chapitre 2 : Où les choses changeront à jamais.

    De tous les étés révolus et à venir, celui-ci était décidément le pire, certainement parce qu'il avait le malheur de se dérouler au moment présent. Le présent était un calvaire, tout comme le passé était un mauvais souvenir. La vie n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, avait dit quelqu'un de sage (en tout cas pour un moldu). Mais là, c'était bien pire que cela. Si quelqu'un était venu à ce moment dans la salle de potions de Hogwarts, il aurait eut vite fait de faire demi tour sans demander son reste. 

  Le Professeur Snape était en colère, même si le mot juste aurait été « fou de rage ». Nul besoin d'échanger quelques mots avec lui pour le comprendre. Régnait autours de la pièce une atmosphère aussi noire que ses pensées du moment, pour ne pas dire son humeur permanente. L'intérieur de la salle lui-même était  plutôt inchangé, excepté quelques fioles brisées délaissées sur un pupitre, et une marre de liquide verdâtre répandu sur le sol. Des traces de ce liquide menaient jusqu'à une large porte voûtée, entrouverte et qui menait à la salle personnelle du professeur de potions.

  Severus Snape se tenait debout, corps rigide, face à son bureau, au dessus d'une pile de paperasse, d'ingrédients divers, d'ustensiles étranges, à l'intérieur de son étude. La respiration haletante, les nerfs à vif, le dos crispé, le professeur avait envie de tout envoyer valser aux quatre coins de la pièce. Sa concentration légendaire, et jusqu'à lors inégalée, son calme et sa composition naturels, s'étaient tout bonnement évanouis dans les airs. Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années, Severus Snape avait échoué lors de la confection d'une potion de difficulté moyenne.

« C'est impossible. Une telle chose ne peut arriver. Severus, tu es en train de cauchemarder, c'est tout simplement ça. » 

  Il décida tout à coup de rendre visite au Professeur Dumbledore, pour tout lui dire, tout lui avouer. Il ne pouvait garder plus longtemps le secret des évènements des dernières semaines. Jamais Severus avait manqué à son devoir de professeur, d'espion pour l'Ordre, ou même en tant que sorcier. Mais jamais auparavant il n'avait dû affronter un ennemi qu'il ne pouvait combattre. Lassé de chercher en vain des solutions à un problème qui lui paraissait incontrôlable, l'homme rassembla vaguement ses esprits et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait dire au Professeur. 

S'asseyant un moment sur son bon vieux fauteuil de bureau, il ferma les yeux un moment, appuyant de ses mains élégantes ses tempes afin de mieux se concentrer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer pour un ahuri devant quiconque, excepté Dumbledore. Il était bien le seul qui ne réagissait jamais comme on l'attendait. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait en parler avant le début des cours, qui approchaient à pas de géants. _Maudits élèves. Pourquoi faut-il enseigner une matière si intéressante à des individus qui ne comprendront jamais sa profondeur ?_ Le calvaire d'un professeur était de tenter chaque jour de faire rentrer dans des cerveaux vides des notions qui leur échappaient complètement. Et chaque jour, il devait répéter des dizaines de fois la même explication, car les cervelles primitives de ces enfants étaient incapables d'enregistrer quoi que ce soit !

  Après un festival de pensées négatives, le professeur se leva brusquement de son confortable siège, résigné. Il quitta ses appartements en lançant un sort pour empêcher d'éventuels intrus de pénétrer à l'intérieur et parcourut la distance séparant les cachots au bureau du Directeur en quelques minutes. Récitant l'ignoble mot de passe _Casse-noisette_, Severus gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers pour se retrouver dans une pièce décorée des mille portraits des précédents directeurs de Hogwarts, discutant les uns entre les autres. Il devait être sur ses gardes, certains d'entre eux ne l'appréciaient pas particulièrement.

  Le Professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, comme à son habitude. _Ce vieux débris sait toujours à l'avance quand je vais venir lui rendre visite_, pensa Severus avec un sentiment proche de l'affection. 

« Ah ! Severus, je vous attendais. Une tasse de th ? »

Ce scintillement dans ses yeux bleus avait le merveilleux don d'agacer fortement le professeur de potions. Il se garda cependant d'évoquer cette faiblesse devant son supérieur.

« Non, merci bien. Albus, il se passe quelque chose. J'ai besoin… de votre aide. »

  Les mots avaient été subtilement préparés, ressassés plusieurs fois à voix basse, mais ils n'en furent pas moins difficiles à sortir. Il était douloureux de faire une telle demande pour un homme comme Snape. Dumbledore acquiesça simplement. À l'évidence, il avait une idée de la requête. 

« Bien sûr,  oui. Vous savez qu'il n'ait rien que je ne ferais pour vous, mon garçon. Asseyez-vous donc. »

  Severus s'exécuta sur l'instant, bien que de mauvaise grâce. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Dumbledore, il finissait toujours par l'emporter. Il l'avait appris de façon très coûteuse des années de cela. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, toujours couvertes de ses longues robes noires en lainages. Il allait être si difficile de parler, même à ce vieux fou.

« Albus. Il semblerait. De toute évidence. J'ai de fortes raisons de penser que… » il s'interrompit, découragé par sa propre incapacité à aligner deux mots distincts.

  Dumbledore ne fit qu'élever un sourcil, attendant patiemment que les mots de Severus ne prennent une tournure compréhensible.

« Je suis en train de devenir fou, Albus. »

« Mais non, Severus. Il arrive à tout le monde d'avoir du mal à exprimer sa pensée. Continuez je vous pris. »

  Severus Snape regarda son professeur avec incrédulité. Était-ce une forme de moquerie dont l'humour lui était totalement passé au dessus ?  Il réprima sa colère naissante, et esquissa une vague grimace. Cela ne fonctionnerait pas ainsi, il lui fallait trouver une façon plus claire d'énoncer le problème.

« Albus, je rêve que je suis _Harry Potter_, toutes les nuits, depuis plus d'un mois. » formula-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

  Dumbledore afficha un visage à la fois incrédule et surpris, pour ne pas dire ahuri. Severus en aurait presque rit, si sa situation présente ne lui paraissait pas assez compliquée comme cela. Il était rare de surprendre Dumbledore après tout.

« Severus. Je n'avais aucune idée que… Enfin vous avez toujours voué une profonde rancœur vis à vis du garçon, mais de là à l'envier… »

« Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Vous n'y êtes pas ! Albus… Quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort ! Peut-être même qu'il s'agit de votre petit protégé en personne. Chaque nuit, j'ai cette sorte de … vision… dans laquelle je me trouve dans un endroit hostile où des moldus m'enferment dans un placard !! »

  Une extraordinaire tension régnait dans l'air, ce qui n'arrangea en rien la désagréable sensation d'être un objet déplacé du maître des potions. Dumbledore le fixait toujours avec un air à la fois amusé et surpris, comme si c'était une révélation à laquelle il avait songé quelques temps auparavant. Bien sûr, Dumbledore savait tout. Ces Gryffondors avaient la fâcheuse tendance à toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Finalement Dumbledore détacha ses coudes de son bureau et s'enfonça dans son vieux siège, grattant sa longue barbe blanche de quelques doigts ridés.

« Je vois. »

« Comment cela vous _voyez_ ? Avez-vous bien compris ce que je viens de vous dire, Professeur ? C'est peut-être une machination du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Que se passerait-il s'il doutait de ma fidélité envers lui ?! »

« Severus, je vous en prie, calmez-vous. Nul besoin de paniquer. La situation est encore sous notre contrôle. Harry est en sécurité, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Quant à Voldemort… dit-il en accentuant le nom pour faire crisser le professeur de potions. Il n'a aucune raison de douter de vous. Pas après ce que vous avez fait pour lui. »

  Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer sensiblement à cette remarque. De terribles images lui revinrent en mémoire le temps d'un battement, lui arrachant presque un grognement de dégoût. Il savait qu'il agissait pour le bien du monde des Sorciers, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il y ait d'autres façons d'y parvenir.

« Si vous en êtes certain… Mais ces rêves… Suis-je victime d'un sortilège quelconque ? Je ne vois pas quel genre d'élève serait capable de lancer un tel sort. Mais il est impossible que le sort vienne de quelqu'un d'autre. Le passé du jeune Potter n'est connu de nul autre que lui-même ou de ses camarades. » 

  Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Tous deux respectèrent le silence de l'autre pendant un moment, puis le vieux professeur se leva doucement, venant poser une main usée sur son épaule. Severus releva les yeux, prêt à laisser montrer sa peur à celui qu'il considérait comme son père. La peur était un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des dizaines d'années. C'était une émotion inutile, dont il fallait mieux se débarrasser le plus tôt possible et choisir d'affronter les évènements les armes en mains, aussi terribles soient-ils. Depuis son enfance, il avait toujours accepté ce qui lui arrivait sans se plaindre, l'admettant comme son destin. Si sa destinée était de souffrir à perpétuité pour les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises, il l'acceptait. Seulement, la roue du destin était particulièrement cruelle avec lui ces dernières années. Mais sa fierté lui interdisait la moindre faute. Il avait choisi ses actions, il continuerait à choisir jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Il se battrait avec les armes qu'il avait choisies, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Pour protéger les personnes qui avaient confiance en lui, pour expier ses fautes et se pardonner ses propres erreurs de jugement. 

  Mais il n'avait pas à endurer la douleur des autres. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Il n'avait jamais eu à compter que sur lui-même, et cela lui avait toujours convenu parfaitement. Il avait juré de protéger Potter pour rembourser à dette envers James, mais il n'avait pas à aimer le faire. Personne ne pouvait lui retirer sa seule consolation : la haine qu'il vouait au jeune garçon, le plaisir qu'il prenait à le voir souffrir de ses insultes, le bonheur de lui donner des nuits entières de punitions. C'était là les seuls points positifs d'être un professeur à Hogwarts. Epancher ses humeurs sur ces enfants ignorants, déverser sa douleur sous forme de cruauté gratuite, voilà qui étaient ses uniques moments de satisfaction. 

  Alors non, il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de Potter, sur la douleur qu'il éprouvait dans ces visions, sur ce passé si proche du sien. Il ne voulait pas de ces souvenirs, il ne voulait pas de ces images qui le hantaient désormais chaque nuit. Ces fichus dettes à vie, si seulement il y avait un moyen rapide de s'en dégager ! Hélas, il finirait peut-être le restant de ses jours endetté envers James Potter. Mais bien heureusement, il irait certainement en Enfer, lieu où Potter père ne risquait point de l'importuner.

  Le Directeur d'Hogwarts avait entre autres le don de faire fondre la glace qui protégeait en permanence le cœur du terrible Maître des Potions. En sécurité à l'intérieur de son embrasse, son visage enfoui dans les épaisses et douces robes du vieil homme, Severus se laissa aller à un court moment de faiblesse. Court, mais suffisant pour faire revenir les souvenirs lointains de cette époque où il avait des bras chauds autours de lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux, il n'en voulait plus. S'écartant des bras protecteurs, il se reconstitua une façade sévère en une fraction de seconde. Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux humide du front de son jeune professeur, et se redressa.

« Tout ira bien, Severus. Faîtes-moi confiance. »

_Puis-je ? Puis-je vraiment ? Vous faire confiance…Je n'ai jamais eu ce choix, n'est-ce pas ?_

** ** **

    Les couloirs qui menaient aux quartiers du Professeur de Potions étaient éclairés par de faibles chandeliers muraux. Leurs lumières dessinaient de longues ombres sur le sol irrégulier et humide. Severus Snape avançait sans réellement prêter attention aux alentours, se laissant guider par ses jambes qui avaient si souvent parcouru ce même chemin. Au bout de l'interminable couloir, il récita le mot de passe _Les bras de Nyssa_. La porte était gardée par une peinture très sombre, et presque immobile. Sur ce tableau, une femme d'âge mûr était assise sur un vieux fauteuil, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade sur sa poitrine rebondie. Severus caressa du bout des doigts le visage triste de la femme, avant de pénétrer dans ses quartiers, aussi lentement que si la fatigue entravait ses mouvements. 

  L'intérieur était tel qu'il l'avait laissé quelque temps auparavant. Il ne prit même pas le temps de remédier au désordre régnant dans sa salle de potion privée, et fila directement vers son bureau. Il s'effondra sur un vieux fauteuil d'un vert passé, et laissa tomber son visage à l'intérieur de ses mains tremblantes. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti bien ? Après mûre réflexion, peut-être n'avait-il jamais réellement connu cette sensation, excepté… Il réprima un gémissement, tentant de repousser les souvenirs le plus loin possible dans les abysses de sa mémoire. 

   Au bout d'un moment, perdu dans ses pensées embrouillées, le professeur finit par s'assoupir. Mais même le plus court moment de sommeil laissait place à ces insupportable visions.

//Il avait été sage pendant des jours. Pas une seule fois il s'était laissé emporter contre son cousin, et aucun évènement étrange n'était survenu contre sa volonté. Mais il était tout de même puni, car il commettait toujours la même erreur avec son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia. Il existait toujours. 

  Assis sur le lit de camp, genoux repliés et ses minces bras les enserrant pour se protéger contre un ennemi qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le garçon réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait faire que cela, vu le peu d'espace qu'il avait pour remuer. De plus, faire du bruit aurait définitivement été une mauvaise idée. Si Dudley avait le malheur de l'entendre, il pourrait avoir envie de venir s'amuser à ses dépends. Le garçon resta un long moment sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit le tire de ses rêveries. Il tourna la tête légèrement vers la gauche, et la vit. Une minuscule souris, toute blanche. Elle était si jolie !

« Comment es-tu entrée ici, toi ? » chuchota-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre.

  La souris se contenta d'avancer vers lui, sur les draps piteux de son lit, en reniflant son odeur. Arrivée à ses pieds, elle entreprit de gravir les hautes falaises de ses jambes en s'accrochant à son pantalon de pyjama. Il abaissa une main très doucement vers elle, et elle grimpa dessus. Désormais, il pouvait la regarder tourner sur elle-même au creux de sa main, comme perturbée par la soudaine altitude. Le garçon était aux anges. Il avait enfin une amie. Même si elle ne pouvait lui parler, au moins, elle était là, auprès de lui. 

  Tout à coup, le plancher au dessus de lui se mit à grincer bruyamment, le faisant instantanément frissonner de frayeur. Ce bruit ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Dudley s'ennuyait, et venait chercher de l'occupation près de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que la porte de son placard s'ouvrit brusquement. La masse d'un garçon plus âgé bloquait déjà sa vue du couloir. 

« Alors cousin, on s'am… Mais !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ??Une… souris !! Attends un peu que maman soit au courant de ça ! Allez, donne la moi ! » beugla-t-il en attrapant la pauvre bête d'une de ses grosses mains aux doigts boudinés.

« Non !!Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Elle ne t'a rien fait, Dudley ! »

Il courut derrière son cousin lorsque celui-ci s'élança en direction de la cuisine. Il courait moins vite, à cause de la différence de taille et de l'engourdissement de ses jambes. Dudley ouvrit un tiroir et en retira un couteau à viande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire !!? »

  Dudley le fixa d'un air vicieux, un sourire cruel s'étirant sur sa grosse bouche. Il serra la souris dans une main, et la plaqua sur la table de la cuisine. De l'autre main, il saisit le couteau et le planta dans le ventre de l'animal qui gigotait encore. Le garçon se mit à hurler, tentant désespérément de ses bras fluets de repousser Dudley, et de lui retirer l'arme de son poing serré. Dudley partit d'un rire idiot et agita le corps dégoulinant de sang devant le visage horrifié du garçon qui pleurait déjà à torrents. 

« Pourquoi ??!!! Elle n'avait rien fait !! Pourquoi ?!!! » cria-t-il, la gorge enrouée, s'étouffant de sanglots.

  Severus s'effondra sur le sol glacé de la cuisine désormais connue, enfouissant son visage baigné de larmes à l'intérieur de ses bras. Il sentait encore l'odeur du sang frais de la souris. Sa seule amie depuis sa naissance. Dudley lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, mais il n'y prêta pas grande attention. Il ne pouvait que répéter ce mot, tel une invocation. _Morte, morte, morte, morte_… 

« Ca t'apprendra ! Un _monstre_ comme toi ça n'a pas d'amis ! Si tu en as, ils finiront tous pareil ! » cracha-t-il avant d'attraper le garçon par un bras et de le traîner ainsi jusqu'au placard où il résidait toute la journée.

   Les sanglots ne cessèrent que bien des heures plus tard, et il prit une grave décision. Celle de ne plus jamais causer la mort de quelqu'un. _Jamais_.//

  Severus ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il sentit de l'humidité sur ses joues froides. Avait-il encore pleur ? Depuis le début de ces rêves sordides, il se réveillait constamment soit en sursaut soit en proie à une vive douleur morale. Il était épuisé, épuisé de ces rêves, de ces émotions qu'il était certain d'avoir oubliées. Il manquait désespérément de véritable sommeil, ou au moins de rêves qu'une vulgaire potion anti-rêves pourrait anéantir. Malgré ses connaissances très larges en matière de Magie Noire, de diverses potions et de sorts concernant rêves et visions, il n'avait pu trouver quelque chose qui soit capable d'empêcher ces affreux rêves de la hanter. L'Occlumency n'y faisait absolument rien, ni aucune des innombrables potions qu'il avait testé ces dernières semaines. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il était à court d'idées. Si même le Professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait rien pour lui, il était donc condamné à revivre le passé de _Potter_, pour une durée indéfinie. 

  Il se leva d'un bond, recouvrant un peu de sa vitalité. _Je refuse de croire qu'il n'y ait rien à faire contre ces satanées visions ! Je finirai par trouver un remède, quel qu'il soit, et ce, de n'importe quelle façon. Même si je dois m'adresser…_ Non. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que penser cela ? Il était bien évidemment inconcevable de quémander de l'aide auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

  Si jamais celui-ci se rendait compte de ses tourments, les choses tourneraient très mal pour lui, et pour le garçon aussi. _Je ne peux pas mettre sa vie en danger_. Severus passa une main sèche sur son visage en sueur, et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre à coucher. Il n'avait pas le courage de prendre un bain. Il sortit d'une poche de sa robe une petite clé, murmurant _Black Secret _pour qu'elle prenne vie sous ses doigts. Il manipula la clé délicatement, et l'inséra dans la serrure de la porte qui donnait accès à sa chambre. Quiconque trouvait le mot de passe de ses quartiers aurait bien du mal à pénétrer sa chambre. 

  La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et il rangea la clé dans sa robe intérieure. Il lança un _lumos_ pour éclairer les chandeliers et lanternes disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Les lueurs vertes éclairaient la pièce juste assez pour distinguer le minimum. Severus Snape aimait l'ambiance sombre de sa chambre. Elle était accordée à son humeur du moment. Il commença à se dévêtir, posant avec précaution les piles de vêtements sur une chaise se trouvant aux pieds du large lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre. Une fois nu, il resta quelques minutes à contempler la vilaine marque sur son bras gauche. Elle était irritée, mais ne le démangeait pas. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'appel de son prétendu Maître. Non qu'il ne s'en plaignit. 

  Les draps gris et usés de son lit l'accueillirent avec douceur. Le dos calé par de nombreux coussins tout aussi défraîchis, il continua une lecture peu passionnante qu'il avait commencée la veille. Il pouvait rester à lire pendant des heures avant de céder à l'envie de dormir. C'était la seule occupation qui gardait ses pensées à l'abri des doutes et de la crainte de ce qu'il allait endurer la nuit suivante. 

  Tournant les pages de son roman une après l'autre, il parvint à lire d'une traite deux cent trente cinq pages avant de reposer l'ouvrage sur sa table de chevet. Il enfonça la masse de ses cheveux dans les oreillers, et remonta les draps jusqu'à son visage. Il garda deux chandelles allumées, au cas où il devrait se lever durant la nuit. Avant de s'endormir, le visage souriant d'une femme aux cheveux d'ébène lui apparut furtivement.

** ** **

     // La lumière était aveuglante, le forçant à se protéger de ses mains pour savoir où il se trouvait. Où était-il, en réalit ? Il fit un demi tour sur lui-même, et aperçut une forme mouvante, à sa droite. S'agissait-il d'une femme ? Ou d'un homme ? Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de cette mystérieuse personne. Tout autour de lui n'était que couleurs vives et brûlantes, l'empêchant presque de bouger, de peur de briser cette nouvelle sensation. Un chant étrange résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière, et se rendit compte que son corps ne lui obéissait plus vraiment. Ses bras retombèrent comme ceux d'un pantin, et il se laissa porter par un vent puissant qui le poussa vers la silhouette humaine. Il ferma les yeux.

  En les rouvrant doucement, il se retrouve face à un visage connu, un visage aimé. De grands yeux noirs et profonds scrutaient ses réactions, tandis que deux mains aux ongles limés encadrèrent doucement son crâne en se faufilant entre ses cheveux filasses. 

  Severus était subjugué, bien au-delà de la compréhension. Se tenant devant lui, sa mère, aussi jeune qu'elle l'avait été dans ses souvenirs, baisa son front avant d'esquisser un vague sourire. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la douce lumière qui régnait autour d'eux, ses yeux deux mares d'encre noire, ses lèvres d'une douceur inoubliable. 

« Mère… Suis-je enfin mort ? »

  Elle secoua la tête et posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant comme pour l'apaiser.

« Non, mon ange. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à me rejoindre. Tu as encore tant de choses à réaliser dans ton monde. »

  Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette idée. Il lui semblait pourtant que la mort était une bien belle perspective, de là où il se trouvait habituellement. 

« Quelles choses ? »

« Tu dois l'aider. » dit-elle dans un soupir.

« Comment ? Mère, de qui parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de réfléchir.

  Il avait de nouveau sept ans, sa mère était proche de lui, le caressant de ses douces mains, le cajolant. Il ne risquait rien, ici, avec elle. Severus était prêt à tout pour la tendresse de sa mère, la chaleur de ce corps soyeux contre le sien. 

« Mon amour, ton devoir est de rester à ses côtés. C'est ta destiné, et ce que tu désires du fond du cœur. »

  Il était trop perdu pour répondre quoi que ce soit à ces paroles. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Où se trouvait-il ? Pourquoi était-il dans les bras de sa mère, alors que…

« Mère, que faîtes-vous ici, près de moi ?... Vous m'avez tellement manqu Ne partez plus, je vous en prie. » gémit-il finalement, retrouvant assez de force dans ses bras pour serrer le corps fragile de sa génitrice contre lui.

« Je t'aime, mon amour. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

  Sa mère n'était plus là, ni près de lui, ni à aucune distance de lui dans cet étrange endroit. Son cœur, qu'il croyait mort de terribles blessures des années auparavant, partit d'un bond dans sa poitrine. Il faisait une crise de panique, ou un arrêt cardiaque, et il n'avait aucun moyen de se sortir de là. Allait-il mourir après tout ?

  Un feu infernal avait pris possession de son thorax, lui coupant la respiration. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, même durant Cruciatus ou les multiples sorts qu'il avait souffert auparavant. Ses entrailles semblaient être en train de se dissoudre sous l'effet d'un quelconque acide. Ses paupières se fermèrent peu à peu, mais alors qu'elles encore étaient à demi ouvertes, il crut entrevoir une personne qu'il ne comptait plus jamais croiser avant l'heure de sa mort.

  _Black_. _Je suis donc bien en train de mourir. Ai-je mérité d'être accueilli dans l'au-delà par Black ?_ //

  Snape ouvrit les yeux en expirant comme si son souffle avait été coupé après une longue plongée dans de l'eau glacée. Seulement, il était loin d'être congelé. Il pouvait toujours sentir la suffocante brûlure dans son torse. Il tenta en vain de rendre à son pouls une allure normale. Les mains crispées sur les draps, la sueur coulant tout le long de son corps à l'instar d'un cochon réchappé des braises, il resta immobile en essayant de rassembler ses esprits. C'est alors qu'il la senti. La marque, elle brûlait. C'était donc ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il avait pourtant bien cru mourir dans ce dernier rêve.

  En espérant que ses jambes seraient en mesure de le supporter jusqu'à la salle de bain, Severus repoussa les draps rugueux et attrapa sa baguette sous son oreiller. Il n'avait même pas le souvenir de l'y avoir cachée, mais elle était là, comme toujours. Ses pieds encore ensommeillés le portèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à un petit lavabo. Il releva le visage pour inspecter les dégâts dans le miroir magique. 

« Pas très en forme, Professeur Snape ! » lança se dernier d'un ton moqueur.

  Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ces échanges verbaux, ainsi il soupira et de dirigea vers la douche, dont il fit usage très rapidement. Il n'était pas bon de faire attendre Voldemort. Il se sécha à l'aide d'une serviette qui était pliée sur un meuble, et enfila une nouvelle panoplie de robes noires. Il griffonna un message sur un morceau de parchemin.

_  Un appel, visiblement urgent. Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour. Si je ne reviens pas dans les dix prochaines heures, activez le sort._

  Une sensation de très mauvaise augure avait pris naissance au creux de son estomac, mieux valait prendre les précautions nécessaires, dans un tel cas. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'être une pièce vitale de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Sans lui, aucune nouvelle information ne pourrait être acquise. Très bientôt, Voldemort se rendrait compte de sa trahison et prendrait un immense plaisir à le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais il avait juré au Professeur qu'il ferait de son mieux pour rester envie le plus longtemps possible. Il lui devait bien cela à ce vieux débris.

** ** **

  L'assemblée se tenait au Manoir Malfoy, comme depuis toutes les précédentes depuis l'affaire du Ministère de la Magie. Lucius étant pour le moment toujours prisonnier à Azkaban, les Death Eaters avaient fait leur affaire d'envahir sa propriété sans lui demander son avis. Severus pénétra dans l'enceinte du Manoir, presque certain d'être accueilli par une colonie d'immondes êtres vêtus de noir qui n'attendaient qu'un mot pour le tuer. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il serra un peu plus la mâchoire, jusqu'à en avoir mal. Sur la magnifique mosaïque du Manoir, il avança à pas décidés jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle, où se trouvait généralement le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il attendait de la compagnie. 

  La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement lorsqu'il arriva devant, et il continua son chemin jusqu'au trône de son Maître. Severus ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir sensiblement à la vue de ce qui lui faisait désormais face, dans toute son atroce beauté. Comment un être aussi cruel et repoussant pouvait paraître à ce point magnifique ? Ses yeux rouges comme le sang qu'il aimait verser, sa peau verdâtre, les veines qui faisaient surface sous la peau, tout en lui était ignoble, et pourtant…

  Severus s'agenouilla aux pieds de l'homme le plus dangereux et le plus puissant de Monde Magique, et ôta légèrement son masque pour lui baiser les bottes.

« Mâitre, vous m'avez appelé. »

« Mon cher Severus, relève toi. » dit-il de sa voix susurrante. 

  Il obéit aussitôt, mais pris garde à se relever en gardant le visage baissé en signe de soumission, ce qui semblait toujours ravir Voldemort. Ce dernier désigna un fauteuil à ses côtés, et Severus s'y installa doucement. Son masque empêchait Voldemort de voir les réactions de son visage à ses ordres, ce dont il était très reconnaissant.

« Comment vas-tu ces derniers temps, Severus ? »

  Le Professeur sentit son cœur manquer un battement, inquiet du sens caché de cette question anodine. Il décida d'y répondre de la façon la plus simple possible.

« Aussi mal que d'habitude, Maître. Rester dans cet…endroit, avec ces adorateurs de Moldus… Vous êtes bien cruel avec moi, mon Seigneur. »

  Il était plutôt satisfait de cette réponse. Il ne pouvait pas exactement dire que tout était faux dans ces mots. Il y avait des fois où il détestait rester à Hogwarts et vivre parmi les autres professeurs de l'école.

  Un sourire réjouit se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Voldemort, mais sur son visage, cela avait plutôt l'air du sourire de la Mort en personne.

« Severus, tu sais pourtant que c'est indispensable pour le bien de notre monde. Si nous voulons un jour être libres de tous ces sang-de-bourbe et moldus qui envahissent notre monde jadis pur, il faut nous battre pour cela. De plus, je ne souhaite pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu Lucius. J'ai besoin de toi, Severus. »

  Une main verdâtre aux ongles crochus et encore ensanglantés vint se poser sur sa joue. Severus sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en contact avec ce monstre. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ces paroles si fourbes et hypocrites. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas indispensable à Voldemort, pourtant, il aurait aimé le croire. Si c'était vraiment le cas, sa place auprès de Voldemort et de Dumbledore n'était pas remise en question. Après ce qui parut être une très longue minute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres retira son hideuse main se son visage, et il put de nouveau se laisser aller à respirer.

« J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi, Severus. J'attends de toi une réussite formelle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. Que désirez-vous de moi ? »

  La bouche de Voldemort se tordit à nouveau en un effroyable sourire. Il se leva soudainement, et Severus le suivit jusqu'à une grande armoire ancienne. Son Maître ouvrit en la porte d'un seul geste, et Severus put admirer son contenu plus qu'ordinaire. Des centaines de fioles de potions en tous genre étaient cachées à l'abri dans ce meuble. La simple vue de ces nombreux liquides pour la plus part mortels donna des frissons au professeur. Il s'attendait déjà au pire quant à la requête du démon. Ce dernier lui sourit une nouvelle fois, et attrapa une fiole de couleur rouge, qu'il lui tendit aussitôt. 

« Fais-moi plaisir, dis-moi donc, Severus… Quel est ce breuvage ? »

  L'air malicieux de ses yeux couleur sang le laissa interdit un court moment, puis il revint à lui et admira la petite bouteille. La dose était largement suffisante pour venir à bout d'une armée d'hyppogriffes. Il caressa de l'index le bouchon d'argent gravés d'un S, et releva les yeux vers son maître, qui l'observait d'un air satisfait.

« Il s'agit d'essence de loup-garou mêlé à un fluide d'argent. Du Lupus Sanguargentis… Mais… Comment… ? Mon Seigneur… ? »

  Voldemort partit d'un rire féroce, suffisant à glacer les sangs de n'importe qui possédant une once d'humanité. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, faisant virevolter ses robes noires. Etendant ses bras au dessus de lui tel un prophète prêt à réciter les bénédictions, il déclara :

« Bientôt, toute créature de l'ombre sera ralliée à ma cause ! Car moi seul peut leur offrir ce que personne n'oserait suggérer ! Nous partagerons ce monde, elles et moi. Et bien sûr, vous aussi, fidèles serviteurs, mes Death Eaters. »

  Severus dut se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas claquer des dents. La voix de Voldemort résonnait dans toute la salle, grinçante et terrible. Que voulait-il faire de cette potion ? Pourquoi lui demander à _lui_ ? Cet homme était aliéné, complètement fou. Severus avait peine à imaginer cet individu des années auparavant, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un étudiant plus brillant que les autres. 

« Maître… Pardonnez-moi, mais que désirez-vous me voir faire, à propos de cette potion ? »

  Le démon sembla revenir à lui, et tourna vers son disciple deux yeux aux pupilles dilatées par son excitation. Il empoigna Severus par le cou. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de montrer une quelconque faiblesse à ce monstre.

« Severus, tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance… Wormtail est fourbe et n'hésiterait pas une seconde à me trahir… Mais toi… Je sais ce que tu veux. Et cette mission ne pourra que te ravir autant que moi… »

« T…Tout ce que je pourrai faire pour vous satisfaire, Maître… Vous n'avez qu'à demander. »

« Utilise cette potion… Sur Lupin. »

** ** **

  Avant de partir du Manoir, Severus fit une halte dans les quartiers du jeune héritier des lieux, Draco Malfoy. Il voulait vérifier de lui-même que l'adolescent allait bien, même s'il savait pertinemment que 'bien' ne pourrait jamais qualifier l'état d'esprit d'un Malfoy. Il connaissait le Manoir comme s'il lui appartenait, aussi n'eut-il pas le moindre mal à trouver les mots de passe inchangés pour les quartiers privés de la famille Malfoy. Il gravit les innombrables marches, passa les nombreuses portes magiques, et arriva enfin jusqu'à une porte de verre. 

  Draco avait toujours été élevé de la façon la plus étrange. Son père tyrannique et sa mère hautaine lui offraient tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver en dix vies, mais pas une seule fois ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait montré une marque d'affection envers leur unique fils. Severus semblait le seul à éprouver de l'affection pour le garçon. Il le comprenait, en quelque sorte. De plus, Draco s'était toujours montré un élève studieux et appliqué dans son cours. 

  Severus frappa de sa baguette la porte de verre, et prononça les mots 'Dragon Blanc'. La porte qui un instant plus tôt semblait de verre reprit sa véritable apparence de bois marron vernis, et s'ouvrit dans un murmure. Pénétrant à l'intérieur de l'immense salon, Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était passé, deux semaines plus tôt. 

« Draco. Pourrais-je te parler un instant ? » demanda-t-il de la façon la plus aimable dont il était capable.

  Un léger bruit de mouvement se fit entendre d'une pièce voisine, et Draco apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur la chambre à coucher. Il était vêtu – ou plutôt non vêtu – d'une longue chemise blanche et ouverte sur son torse blanc, jambes et pieds nus. Si la chemise n'avait été ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre plus courte, Severus aurait déjà fait demi tour. 

« Professeur. Je vais finir par croire que vous vous inquiétez pour ma santé, à vous voir apparaître chez moi si souvent. »

  Le dit Professeur resta muet le temps de maudire de garnement dans son esprit, puis s'assit doucement sur le même fauteuil qu'il utilisait à chaque fois. Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il affichait son éternel regard narquois, plein de fierté Malfoyenne.

« C'est le cas, Draco. Tu le sais. » dit-il, contre toute attente.

  Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté, puisque la bouche du jeune blond s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois sans émettre un seul son. Ses joues rougirent légèrement, mais il se mit à grimacer pour masquer sa réaction. Il décolla finalement de la porte et vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil adjacent. Ses longues jambes blanches repliées sous lui, il lança à son professeur un regard évocateur. Snape dut déglutir et détourner le regard. La vision de luxure devant lui n'avait rien de bon pour son karma. 

« Draco, crois-tu que ton père serait fier de te voir dans une telle tenue ? »

  Draco bondit sur ses jambes, et empoigna Severus par sa robe. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, tous les quatre étaient emplis de colère.

« Mon père ! Mon père ! Il n'est plus l ! Ne me parlez pas de lui ! Il m'a laissé seul, je suis … seul maintenant ! Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le rendre fier de moi, et ils l'ont enfermé dans ce… »

  Severus prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour lui offrir un mince réconfort, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Draco était pareil à une bête enragée et continuait à lancer des insultes à son père, au monde, à tous ceux qu'il haissait. Il finit par se calmer et, alors qu'une main de Severus vint caresser ses cheveux, il se laissa aller à verser de douloureuses larmes si longtemps gardées à l'intérieur. Il resta dans les bras de son professeur pendant de longues minutes, à pleurer, comme si le barrage qui avait retenu ses larmes depuis des années avait finalement cédé sous leur poids.

** ** **

« Voldemort veut que je donne cela à Lupin. » expliqua-t-il tout simplement en tendant la fiole au vieux Sorcier.

  Dumbledore l'examina pendant quelques secondes avant de lui retourner, laissant un long soupir. 

« Il veut tuer Remus ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Non, pas le tuer. Il veut en faire son esclave. Cette potion, si elle est donnée deux jours avant la pleine Lune, a le pouvoir de transformer un loup-garou totalement, inexorablement. Vous ne comprenez donc pas, Albus ? Si je donne cette potion à Lupin, il restera la bête féroce pour le restant de ses jours. »

  Albus Dumbledore était rarement pris au dépourvu, mais à ce moment précis, il se trouvait dans une impasse. Que pouvait-il faire pour sauver Remus Lupin, tout en conservant la couverture de Severus ? Assis sur son large fauteuil couvert de velours pourpre, il resta ainsi à caresser sa longue barbe blanche dans l'attente d'une réponse improbable.

« Il faut bien sûr trouver une échappatoire. Je pense que le mieux serait de faire venir Mr Lupin ici même, et d'en discuter avec lui. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais Professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas sincèrement penser que je vais discuter tranquillement du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec Lupin ?! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Il est le principal intéressé, Severus. Je suis certain que Mr Lupin sera d'une aide précieuse sur ce point. Et même s'il ne trouve pas la solution à ce problème en particulier… N'avez-vous pas besoin de parler à quelqu'un au sujet de vos rêves, Severus ? »

  Le Maître des Potions crut pendant une seconde avoir mal entendu. Puis son cœur manqua un battement, et il sentit le sang se concentrer dans son crâne, comme prêt à exploser par ses oreilles. 

« _Pardon ?!_ » dit-il finalement, du ton le plus menaçant qu'il put alors que tout son corps était secoué d'une rage violente.

« Allons, allons. Severus. Vous savez que j'ai raison, et même si l'idée ne vous enchante guère pour le moment… » 

« Le mot est faible. » grinça-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.

« D'ailleurs, c'est amusant, car j'avais justement rendez-vous avec notre nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette après-midi… »

  Deux attaques cardiaque étaient au moins une de trop en une minute, même pour un grand sorcier comme Severus Snape.

« PARDON ?! » Il avait la vague impression de se répéter, ces derniers temps.

« Oui… Ah… Ne vous avais-je pas dit, Severus ? répondit le vieil homme avec un petit rire. Je suppose que cela m'aura échappé. Remus Lupin est de retour à Hogwarts cette année, pour le bonheur de tous. »

« Ne me comptez pas parmi les idiots qui se réjouissent du retour d'un Loup-garou dans une école remplie d'enfants, Albus. » 

  Dumbledore se mit à rire gaiement sur ces paroles. _Franchement, je n'avais pas dans l'idée de vous faire rire, espèce de vieux débile_. Severus sentait déjà qu'il allait passer une nouvelle année des plus terribles. Après les rêves, les missions ingrates d'un être répugnant qu'il était forcé de servir pour le bien d'un monde qui le croyait du côt des méchants, voilà maintenant qu' il aurait à supporter Lupin une nouvelle année. 

« Je me retire dans mes quartiers. Si vous avez besoin de moi… » lança-t-il alors qu'il quittait déjà la pièce.

  Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre Dumbledore dire « N'oubliez pas, Severus. Dans mon bureau cette après-midi ! ». Comment pouvait-il oublier un tel programme ?

** ** ** 

  Le sorcier le plus détesté de tout Hogwarts passa le restant de la matinée à essayer de se concentrer sur ses nombreux ouvrages de potions, sans grand succès. Les cheveux humides et gras d'avoir subi les vapeurs de mélanges toxiques lui tombaient dans les yeux, ses robes étaient pleines d'éclaboussures multicolores, et il n'avait fait aboutir aucune de ses préparations. Depuis bientôt deux semaines, presque aucune de ses potions n'avait été réussie. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il était en âge de mélanger deux ingrédients ensemble.

  Vers midi, il décida de se sustenter un minimum pour tenir debout, et fit appel aux elfes de maison pour un repas nourrissant. La vue de la nourriture le mettait mal à l'aise, comme si elle était là pour lui rappeler qu'il était encore en vie, tandis que des pères de famille, des amis, et même des enfants étaient morts peut-être par sa faute. Il parvint à avaler un peu de potage, deux ou trois tranches de pain, et quelques légumes. C'était une chose de savoir des personnes mortes par sa faute. C'en était une autre de tuer de sang froid une personne connue. Et c'était encore différent de livrer une telle personne à son ennemi sans le moindre espoir de libération.

  Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, cependant… Lupin aurait-il conscience de ce qu'il était devenu, si jamais il achevait sa métamorphose en loup ? Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, pour la simple raison qu'une telle horreur n'était pas une option. Il fallait se débarrasser de cette potion… La donner à une autre personne ? Tenter de raisonner le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non, un fou n'écoutait que lui-même. Alors comment faire, pour échapper à cette effroyable décision ? Si il échouait, Voldemort n'aurait aucune hésitation à le tuer de la façon la plus horrible qu'il pourrait imaginer. La mort n'était pas non plus acceptable pour lui. Pas de façon si inutile. De plus, même s'il était tué, quelqu'un d'autre serait chargé de donner le Lupus Sanguargentis au Loup-garou. La seule solution était de trouver quelque chose pour immuniser Lupin à cette fatale transformation. Et cela, seul Severus Snape Maître dans l'Art des Potions, en était capable.

  L'après-midi était déjà là, et avec elle, Lupin. Severus traîna sa misère jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, tout en maudissant le jour où il avait décidé que passer ses vacances à Hogwarts était une bonne idée. Une fois en haut des escaliers, il eut le déplaisir de remarquer que Lupin était confortablement installé dans _son_ fauteuil. Claquant de la mâchoire pour ne pas commencer par une vague d'insultes subtiles, Severus pris l'autre fauteuil.

  Lupin tendit une main vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Severus, cela faisait longtemps. Comment allez-vous ? »

  Snape se garda bien d'accepter la main, se contentant de la fixer avec un mépris non dissimulé.

« Question stupide, Lupin. Vous êtes présent. »

  Le sourire du nouveau professeur disparut aussitôt, remplacé par une moue déçue. Severus en aurait presque sourit, à son tour. Rien de tel qu'une remarque bien placée pour lui éclairer sa journée. Dumbledore regarda les deux hommes un moment, puis toussota pour attirer leur attention.

« Remus, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est bien sûr pour vous parler du programme de Défense de cette année. Mais un évènement inopportun est survenu ce matin même. »

« Comment ça ? Vous ne me donnez plus le poste, Albus ? » s'inquiéta le sorcier aux robes maintes fois rapiécées.

« Oh, bien évidemment, le poste est à vous, mon garçon. J'ai bien peur que le sujet de cette discussion ne soit autrement plus grave. Dit-il avant de prendre une pose dans son discours. Severus, comme vous le savez, est notre unique source de renseignement direct concernant Voldemort. Il a été chargé ce matin de vous administrer une potion très rare et… comme vous vous en doutez, interdite. Severus ? »

  Le Professeur de Potions sortit d'un coffret qu'il avait rangé dans une de ses poches de robe la fameuse fiole, et la posa sur le bureau du Directeur pour que Lupin puisse la regarder. Celui-ci, typiquement gryffondor, ne reconnut absolument pas le liquide. Il contempla la petite bouteille d'un air étonné, et finit par lever les yeux vers son ancien camarade.

« Et bien… De quoi s'agit-il ? »

  Severus reprit la potion entre deux doigts, et l'agita énergiquement. La réaction fut immédiate : le liquide devint d'une couleur argentée, avec des reflets rougeâtres. Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent en une fraction de seconde, et il se leva d'un bond, renversant le fauteuil préféré de Severus dans son élan.

« Qu… Que… De l'argent ??! Il veut me tuer ? Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire… »

« Détrompez-vous, Lupin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne souhaite pas votre mort, aussi plaisante puisse-t-elle lui paraître… Il veut vous transformer en son monstre de compagnie. »

« Pardon ? Comment…. »

« Cette potion ne vous tuera pas, si par malheur elle était versée dans votre verre au déjeuner. Expliqua le Maître de Potions avec un sourire en coin. Elle n'est utile que si vous la buvez deux jours avant la Pleine Lune. Dans un tel cas, vous resteriez le loup, pour toute votre vie. »

  Lupin semblait proche de la catatonie, ou de l'évanouissement, au minimum. Le professeur Snape éprouvait, il fallait bien l'avouer, un certain plaisir à le voir dans cet état. Mais son réjouissement fut de courte durée, car Dumbledore  s'empressa évidemment de rassurer le pauvre homme tremblotant.

« Allons, pas de panique, Remus. Nous ferons tout pour vous éviter un tel sort, n'ayez pas de doute à ce sujet. Severus ici présent a déjà commencé des recherches pour un éventuel remède, s'il lui était impossible de vous l'administrer lui-même dans le cas où vous seriez infecté. Cependant, nous devons trouver une solution pour conserver la confiance de Voldemort en Severus, vous en conviendrez. »

« E…Evidemment, cela va de soit, Professeur. Excusez-moi… La vision de l'argent, c'était si… »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je vous invite à rester à Hogwarts dès aujourd'hui, si vous le désirez. Il me semble que vous n'avez pas d'autre engagement, est-ce exact ? » s'enquit de vieux Professeur, un soupçon de malice dans le regard.

« N…Non, en effet. Je serai ravi de rester, pour préparer mes leçons, et me reposer un peu avant le début des cours. »

« Bien, alors c'est décidé. Je me chargerai de prévenir Molly et Arthur que vous ne reviendrez pas à Grimmauld Place avant un petit moment. Sur ces mots, Dumbledore sortit une boîte d'un tiroir et la tendit à son nouveau professeur. Prenez ceci, c'est une petite babiole bien utile que j'ai trouvé pour vous, lorsque j'ai su que vous viendriez enseigner cette année. »

  Remus ouvrit la boîte. Il s'agissait en effet d'une 'babiole', mais pas de n'importe laquelle. Dans la petite boîte, se trouvait une sphère transparente, rattachée à un socle de verre. Lorsqu'il passa un doigt sur la sphère, une flamme s'alluma à l'intérieur.

« Une _cheminée portable_ ! C'est vraiment trop gentil à vous, Albus ! » s'écria-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

  Severus détourna les yeux de cette joyeuse scène, à moitié écoeuré, et un rien jaloux également. Une cheminée portable ! Albus ne lui avait jamais offert de cadeau par simple courtoisie. Pourtant, il était enseignant à Hogwarts depuis plus d'une année ! De toute manière, il n'avait guère l'utilité d'une cheminée portable, ou non. Il n'avait aucune envie de communiquer avec qui que ce soit, ni par cheminée ni d'aucune autre façon. C'était simplement par principe.

« Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'ai du travail. Je prends donc congé. Messieurs. »

  Sur le chemin du retour vers ses quartiers, Severus se surprit à maudire Lupin pour avoir volé sa place auprès du Professeur. C'était pourtant stupide. Il n'avait jamais montré d'affection envers le Directeur d'Hogwarts, du moins pas plus que nécessaire. Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais traité autrement que comme un enfant, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment traité comme un fils. Pourquoi son cœur se pinçait-il à cette pensée ?

  Allongé sur son grand lit défait, Severus tenta de ne pas s'endormir, malgré la soudaine fatigue qui l'envahit. Il commença à réciter les différents ingrédients qui pourraient servir de contre un empoisonnement à l'argent, en cas d'infection par voie orale. Perdu dans ses calculs, il décida de les énumérer par écrit. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'un meuble pour en retirer un rouleau de parchemin, quand il entendit quelque chose tomber. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il s'agissait une médaille, qui était certainement dans le tiroir. Il la ramassa, et s'assit sur le lit pour la détailler. Elle était en bronze, vu son poids, et sculptée sur tout le contour. Il l'ouvrit, et ce qu'il vit lui fit échapper un gémissement de surprise. La photographie, mouvante, montrait le visage tant aimé de sa mère, qui lui souriait tendrement comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait les simples mots '_Mère, je vous aime'_.

  De petites gouttes d'eau salée tombèrent sur la photographie aux couleurs passées. Severus ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il pleurait.

** ** **

Voil ! C'est la fin du chapitre 2 ! J'en ai bavé, quand même ! Je l'ai écrit en un temps assez court, puisque je l'ai commencé le lendemain du post de l'autre, mais vu que, suite à des invités le jeudi/vendredi/samedi/et dimanche, je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant presque une semaine, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre. J'aime bien écrire d'une traite. Il est 2h03 du matin et j'ai cours demain matin ! Youpi ! En plsu j'ai encore des exos de Japonais à faire !! Méchante fiiiiiic !!!! ^_^,,,

Pour le prochain chapitre : Il sera du point de vue d'Harry, je pense. Mais peut-être que je vais mélanger les deux, à partir du chapitre 3. On verra bien, il faut que j'y réfléchisse ! ^^ 


	3. Où l'on ne sait plus quoi penser

Titre : Sauve Son Passé En Devenant Son Futur

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre fut un réel calvaire. Oui, d'ailleurs, ça va sûrement se sentir au niveau de l'écriture. Je n'ai même pas fait l'effort de me relire… Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai réfléchis à ce que je voulais pour la suite avant de me mettre à l'écrire (j'ai donc commencé vendredi dernier ! ahahah, oui j'ai fait vite quand même, à peine quelques heures d'écritures dimanche et lundi soir… -_-,,), mais le hic, c'est que le résultat est complètement à l'opposé de ce que je voulais !!!! Noooooon !!! C'est pas bien du tout ! T-T *cours se pendre avec le fil de 3 mètres de son modem* Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, il y a déjà assez de bêtises à lire dans la réelle fic ! Oh, juste un dernier mot pour dire que je vais poser quelques questions à la fin de la fic, veuillez y répondre si vous postez une review, c'est pour la bonne cause, m'sieur dame !

Dédicace : Aux beaux dessins de Sonia et Blue Mana, à Jez qui comprend ce que je veux dire par « bloquée dans ma fic », Kashu dont je dois lire les fics et qui doit me haïr cruellement avec des couteaux dans les yeux pour ce que j'ai fait de ce pauvre Remus (pas fait exprès ! -_-), et aux personnes qui *lisent* cette fic de plus en plus n'importe quoi !

*** Réponses aux Reviews (because you're worth it) :

Lola Reeds : Tu sais je me demande si ce nom est ton vrai nom, parce que je le trouve vraiment joli ! Erm… euh, merci pour les compliments ! J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne pleuvent pas pour ce chapitre ! *toussote* Je voudrais bien un loup-garou à la maison, mais il faut qu'il soit sage, et ne laisse pas ses poils partout ! C'est que ça s'entretient, ces petites bêtes !

Dragonwing4 : Nooon, n'en jetez plus ! Arrêtez les flashs, ça fait mal à la rétine ! *ohohoh* Bah… merci pour tes compliments ! Je ne me voilerai pas la face en me disant qu'il faut les prendre au premier degré (traduction : je n' crois pas vraiment ! ^^ ), mais ça me fait quand même plaisir ! Après tout, ce n'est pas forcément important ce que je pense de mon écriture, c'est ce qu'en pensent les lecteurs qui m'importe ! Mais pour ce chapitre, c'est vraiment la cata au niveau de l'histoire !! Et… Draco sera de retour au prochain chapitre (il sera plus intéressant, je le promets).

Moemai : Je suis bien contente que tu aimes mon Severus ! Après tout c'est quand même *mon* personnage adoré dans HP, sans qui je ne serais pas aussi fan de la série… Pour Lupin, oui je sais que tu ne le vois pas comme ça. Pour dire la vérité, moi non plus ! O_o,, Mais pour les besoins de cette histoire (disons le comme ça), il persistera dans cette voie pathétique. (le pauvre) … Et mes dessins alors ???

Gaeriel Jedusor : Je suis une personne plutôt étrange qui aime que Severus reçoive des câlins… x_x Mais si ça plaît, tant mieux ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et même si je ne peux t'assurer que je tiendrai 20 chapitres (certainement pas ^^ ), il y aura encore. Des meilleurs, j'espère !

Mimie : Merci pour ta compréhension ^^ ET sans vraiment le faire exprès, voici que ce chapitre a une semaine de retard ! ahah, et le suivant en aura peut-être autant -_-,,

Henna-himitsu : Certainement la review la plus étrange qu'on ne m'ait jamais postée jusqu'à présent. Mais, merci quand même ^^ Tes critiques m'ont plutôt angoissé, ce qui a dû générer cette légère attente pour ce chapitre. Herm… J'ai peur de Dumbledore, mais comme je suis une personne raisonnable qui ne croit absolument pas aux malédictions lancées par des personnages de romans, je ne crains pas les doudres de « Dumbo » (crois-tu que l'appeler ainsi lui ferait davantage plaisir ? XD)… *cours de cacher sous sa couette*

Hum... En fait je pense sincèrement que la mort de Sirius EST stupide, mais cela n'engage que ma petite personne ^^ 

Oni no Komori Uta : Si je n'avais pas tes reviews, mana, que ferais-je donc ? J'adore tes reviews !! ET tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'un jour, tu écrives une super fic très longue et très drôle sur Harry et Blondinette, et qu'on e fasse une super BD pour un fanzine après. Euh… en fait est-ce une bonne idée ? OUI ! ^_^ vive l'humour malfoyien ! Oh, sorry mais point de Draco pour ce chapitre ! Mais… il reviendra.

(c'est tout, snif !)

En avant pour ce chapitre 3 !

** ** **

** ** **

Chapitre 3 : Où l'on ne sait plus quoi penser.

  Une fine pluie tombait depuis des heures sur le Terrier et ses alentours, répandant une désagréable odeur d'humidité dans l'air de la maison. Harry était installé comme presque tous les jours depuis celui de son arrivée dans un fauteuil de la salle à manger. C'était l'endroit le plus chaleureux et le plus confortable de la maison, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Madame Weasley passait le plus clair de son temps dans la cuisine, lorsqu'elle n'était pas en train de faire la guerre aux jumeaux, ou encore, à laver le linge. Ron et Hermione passaient étrangement la moitié de leur temps collés l'un à l'autre, pour le plus grand malheur du reste de la maisonnée. Harry ne se posait pas de questions à ce sujet, même si les raisons de ces longs regards langoureux paraissaient évidentes pour tout le monde. 

  Ginny s'appliquait à la rédaction de longues lettres assise sur son lit pendant presque toute la journée, et lisait le reste du temps. Mais devant cette officielle démonstration de désintérêt, Harry n'était pas inquiet ou même vexé, loin de là. Tout ce qui pouvait se passer autours de lui n'était qu'un vague mirage à ses yeux, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.  Son esprit était de jours en jours de plus en plus obstrué par des images qui ne lui appartenaient pas, surgissant comme ses propres souvenirs aux moments les plus inattendus. Le cap de la folie était depuis longtemps dépassé, selon le jeune homme. La présence des Weasleys à ses côtés n'avait en rien changé l'apparition de ces visions de plus en plus précises et réalistes chaque nuit. 

   Il restait moins de trois jours avant le jour tant attendu de son seizième anniversaire. Seulement, Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était heureux à l'idée de pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs comme un véritable sorcier, ou si, à l'inverse, il appréhendait légèrement ce changement radical. Plus les jours le rapprochaient de la rentrée des classes, plus il devenait anxieux à l'idée de revoir celui qui, malgré tous ses efforts, ne pourrait plus jamais paraître gratuitement cruel à ses yeux. En regardant les choses en face, il était clair que son professeur avait changé dans son esprit, même s'il s'était forcé à le détester plus que jamais.

   Avec l'aide précieuse d' Hermione, Harry avait décidé que parler à Dumbledore de Sirius serait encore la meilleure solution. Bien sûr il ne lui parlerait pas de Snape… Du moins c'est ce qu'il s'était promis, mais allait-il résister au regard insistant du vieux sorcier ? À sa connaissance, il n'existait pas de sorcier plus redoutable en matière de persuasion. De ce simple regard derrière ses petites lunettes, et d'un sourire plein de bonté, il pouvait vous faire avouer vos pires pêchés. Rien qu'une malheureuse petite question pouvait vous rendre conscient de vos fautes, et vous faire culpabiliser même de ce dont vous n'étiez pas coupable. En bref, Dumbledore était un homme terriblement puissant et manipulateur, mais étrangement, personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

  Les Weasleys s'étaient bien gardés d'emmener le jeune homme avec eux à Grimmault Place, de peur que ce lieu ne fasse remonter à la surface de douloureux souvenirs. Pourtant, si l'on en croyait les dires, cet endroit était certainement sa propriété, depuis la mort subite de son parrain. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas très envie de procéder à une re-décoration immédiate. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas certain que…

« Harry ? » une voix l'appela, sans qu'il n'y fasse plus attention qu'aux gnomes qui peuplaient le jardin des Weasleys. 

_  Il y a tant de voix ici. C'est si différent des moments où j'étais seul. J'ai toujours détesté être seul, pourtant… _

  La voix se fit insistante, répétant son nom de plus en plus fort, et de plus en plus près… _Allez-vous en !_

« Hé toi là qui dors sur le fauteuil préféré de papa et que je ne vais pas tarder à attaquer d'un sort d'épouvante !!! »

  Le garçon ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait momentanément fermés pour réfléchir, et sursauta sur son fauteuil. Devant lui, deux yeux surmontés de sourcils roux et froncés le dévisageaient d'un air plutôt inquiétant. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, sans vraiment penser que ce geste rappelait celui que son père affectionnait tant.

« Ron, pardon, je… j'étais juste… »

« Oui, oui, Harry, ça va, je sais, tu _pensais_! En tout cas, tu as reçu un hibou, et ça vient d'Hogwarts. »

« Hein ? Fais voir ? »

  Ginny apparut comme par enchantement par-dessus l'épaule de son frère aîné, et Hermione passa la tête par la porte de la pièce d'à côté. Elles avaient toutes deux l'air de femmes, ce qui mettait le jeune Sauveur de l'humanité plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Ouvre-la vite Harry ! Peut-être que c'est important ! » pressa Ginny.

  Ron lui asséna un léger coup de coude dans les reins, et lui fit une grimace dédaigneuse. 

« Bien sûr que c'est _important_, Gin'. Tout ce qui vient d'Hogwarts est important ! »

  Harry se contenta de déchirer avec hâte le rabat de l'enveloppe et d'en retirer un bout de parchemin plié en deux. Ses trois amis s'étaient regroupés autours de lui et regardaient la lettre avec des airs plein d'appréhension et d'excitation. Le jeune sorcier décida de lire la lettre pour lui-même en premier lieu, dans le cas où ce serait une affaire personnelle.

_« Mon cher garçon,_

_Te voilà bientôt âgé de seize ans. Si proche me paraisse le jour de ta naissance, bien des années ont passé, et ont fait de toi un adulte. Pour célébrer ce seizième anniversaire, l'assemblée des professeurs et moi-même avons décidé qu'une invitation à Hogwarts serait une idée plutôt plaisante. Sois libre d'y inviter quiconque te paraît le bienvenu. J'aurai quelques surprises moi-même. J'espère que cette idée te ravira autant que nous, et que ce jour restera un souvenir inoubliable pour nous tous. _

_Très sincèrement,_

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_Directeur à Hogwarts_

_P.S. : Il semble que nous ayons à discuter sérieusement une fois la fête terminée. »_

  Harry leva des yeux à la fois étonnés et ennuyés vers ses amis impatients, et haussa les épaules. Il tendit la lettre d'un geste las à Ron et se renfonça dans ce fauteuil décidément très confortable.

« Une fête ? Super !!! » s'écria Ginny, toujours partante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aventure.

« Je me demande de quelle surprise il s'agit ! Tu as une idée, Harry ? »

  Ce dernier hocha la tête négativement avant de retourner à ses pensées, plutôt dirigées vers le Post-Scriptum de la lettre. De quelle discussion sérieuse pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de reparler des derniers évènements, ni de la Prophétie dans laquelle il était censé mourir ou tuer. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec les visions ? Cette sombre idée éveilla immédiatement chez le jeune homme une colère assez peu profondément dissimulée. Et si ces visions étaient vraiment une des idées saugrenues du Directeur ?  Peut-être avait-il cru bon de rapprocher son professeur de Potions et le garçon qui avait survécu par simple souci de l'entente mutuelle entre ses alliés. Non, bien sûr, cela semblait plutôt improbable. Il y avait des façons plus légales et moins douloureuses de mettre deux personnes d'accord. De toute façon, rien de cette mauvaise entente n'était la faute d'Harry. Il n'avait donc rien à se reprocher à ce sujet. Si une personne devait subir de telles visions, c'était bien cette détestable personne qu'était Snape.

« Harry ! »

  Harry manqua de se mordre la langue sur le coup de la surprise. Il leva à nouveau des yeux ronds vers les trois visages mi amusés mi agacés de ses amis, et tenta un faible sourire.

« Oui ? Pardon j'étais encore en train de… »

« Ouais, ouais ! Bon, on voulait juste savoir si tu avais envie d'un petit match de quidditch avec Fred et Georges… »

  Harry allait automatiquement dire non, quand il se souvint de sa promesse de préserver son image d'Harry Potter envers ses amis. Il afficha le sourire le détendu dont il fut capable sur l'instant, et se leva d'un bond, acquiescant vivement. Ron lui rendit son sourire, et l'empoigna pour le traîner jusqu'au jardin.

** ** **

  // Harry volait. Ou, du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait à ce moment, son corps flottant paisiblement dans la pénombre. Il ne voyait rien, ne sentait pas son corps, n'avait aucune autre réaction physique. Il voulu bouger, mais n'en trouva ni la force ni la capacité. Son corps entier ne faisait qu'un avec son esprit. Tout à coup, une violente lumière illumina ses yeux qu'il croyait fermés. Aveuglé, il tenta se cacher la source d'éblouissement, et à cet instant, ses mains apparurent comme par magie devant son visage.

   Revenant d'un lieu inconnu où il n'avait pas le souvenir d'être allé, Harry se redressa pour se trouver sur les genoux. Il était vêtu d'une chemise longue d'une matière très douce et fine. Il tourna lentement la tête pour inspecter son entourage, et fut pris d'une violente douleur derrière la nuque. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier, et parvint à se mettre debout. S'était-il cogn ? Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? 

  C'est alors qu'il les entendit. Des cris étouffés, qui venaient de tous les côtés à la fois. C'était ces cris qui l'avaient réveillé, il en était certain désormais. D'où venaient-ils réellement ? Pris d'une peur soudaine, il se décida à sortir de cette pièce sombre à la recherche de quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Lorsqu'il avança vers la lumière, il sentit le sol gelé sous la peau sensible de ses pieds nus. La terrible lumière venait d'une porte entrouverte. Passant une main aux doigts squelettiques devant lui en signe de protection, le garçon agrippa la poignée de la porte, et la tira vers lui. 

  Dehors, il arpenta le couloir en quête de la pièce qui émettait ces cris de plus en plus faibles. Une chose, ou une personne, était en danger, quelque part. Harry se mit à courir tant bien que mal jusqu'au bout du couloir et poussa les deux battants d'une large et lourde porte. Derrière celle-ci, les sons étaient plus proches, il les distinguait bien mieux. Un autre couloir, une autre porte, et encore une pièce. Il marcha sur le sol toujours plus froid jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre les cris derrière une porte dorée, recouverte de belles peintures rougeâtres. Il posa la main sur la poignée couleur or, et la tourna, plein d'appréhension. Lorsqu'il poussa finalement la porte, ce qu'il vit le figea.

  Le garçon laissa tomber sa main de la poignée, son corps se mit à trembler violemment, et il ne put se retenir d'hurler alors même qu'il courrait vers le corps mourrant de sa mère. Elle continuait à haleter et à crier, presque sans voix, les larmes sanguinolentes dégoulinant le long de ses joues. L'homme était là, à cheval sur le corps longiligne de sa mère, ses grosses mains serrées autours du cou fragile de sa femme. Tandis qu'elle pleurait et gémissait de douleur, le visage violet et boursouflé, il riait comme un fou échappé de St Mungo's. Les ongles de sa mère avaient creusé de longues traînées de sang le long dus dos nu de l'homme. 

« Laisse-l !!! Laisse-l !!! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer si tu la lâches pas !! » se mit à hurler l'enfant, étouffé de sanglots, tentant en vain d'arracher la poigne de fer de ce monstre du cou élégant de sa mère adorée.

  Il frappait de toutes les forces qu'il put réunir sur les bras massifs de l'homme, sans qu'une seconde ce dernier ne tourne la tête vers lui. Il criait et pleurait, tout en vociférant des insultes dont il ne pourrait se rappeler par la suite. Puis, les cris de sa mère cessèrent, et avec eux, le rire aliéné de son père. L'homme desserra lentement ses mains du cou enflé et marqué d'hématomes, et se redressa, le corps parcouru de secousses. L'enfant poussa son père, et enfouit son petit visage dans la chevelure tâchée de sang de celle qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Il ne fit à attention au fait qu'elle était nue, et que cet homme monstrueux était toujours assis sur les cuisses sans vie. Il continua à pleurer en respirant le parfum si réconfortant de sa mère, tentant de ne pas entendre les mots de son père.

« Pardon, Nyssa, pardon… Je t'aime, je t'aime…» murmurait-il, comme pour parvenir à se convaincre.

  L'enfant, accroché au cou de sa mère, caressait les cheveux défaits de sa mère, alors que celle-ci émit de faibles gémissements. Il la regarda, surpris, tant il était persuadé que jamais plus il n'entendrait le moindre son venant de sa bouche. Il desserra son étreinte, et écarta les mèches de cheveux noirs de son doux visage presque défiguré. Les yeux de sa mère reprirent vie, et se posèrent sur lui. Elle lui fit grâce d'un sourire plein de tendresse, et son fils se demanda alors comment elle trouvait la volonté de sourire malgré la douleur. Puis, avec la légèreté d'un papillon, une main aux ongles tachetés de sang vint de poser sur une de ses joues, et elle finit par chuchoter ces quelques mots rassurants.

« Mon chéri, tout va bien, retourne te coucher. »

  Le garçon finit par lever le visage, et il fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas réussie depuis très longtemps… Il regarda son père. Il pouvait enfin l'admettre, que cet être immonde, cet être qu'il haïssait autant qu'il aimait sa mère, était son père.  Le visage dur et mâte de son père était lui aussi plein de sang et de griffures. Mais la chose la plus étonnante pour le garçon fut de découvrir que, dans les yeux noirs de cet homme, il y avait, ici aussi, des larmes.//

  Ouvrant des yeux encore endoloris d'avoir pleuré, Harry se put dire tout de suite si ses yeux étaient vraiment ouverts, tant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était dépourvue de lumière. Puis, sa vue s'adaptant à la pénombre, il s'assit dans son lit, et tenta de chasser les nouvelles images de son esprit. C'était l'ultime vision pour lui. Une de plus dans ce genre, et il ne répondait plus de rien. Il n'avait pas à endurer de telles épreuves. Des parents, il n'en avait pas eu, et il ne souhaitait pas voir ceux des autres souffrir en pensant qu'il s'agissait des siens. Au simple souvenir de l'homme sur le corps de la mère si douce de Snape, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer de dégoût. Comment cet homme avait-il pu prononcer de tels mots après avoir manquer d'étrangler sa propre femme ? Harry sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues pâles, et il les essuya d'un revers de manche, reniflant en silence pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs à côté de lui. 

« Harry. » 

  Il fit un bond dans son lit, relevant la tête si vite qu'il sentit un nerf craquer sous sa nuque. Cette voix… Sirius se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et derrière lui, un rideau qui avait été tiré quelques secondes avant laissait entrevoir un croissant de lune. Une lumière bleutée se reflétait dans ses cheveux sombres qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Avait-il eu les cheveux si longs ? Harry était au bord de la crise de nerf, au point qu'il ne parvenait même pas à hurler. 

« Si… Sirius ? » demanda-t-il, dans un souffle.

  L'intéressé se mit à sourire, montrant ses dents droites en blanches, et avança une main en direction du jeune homme. Harry n'osait pas bouger, complètement paralysé sous ses draps. Que devait-il faire ? Il était certain d'être en train de rêver, ou bien était-il fou pour de bon ? S'il fermait les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, son parrain disparaîtrait, et avec lui, ses derniers espoirs. Alors le garçon dégagea une jambe de ses draps, puis l'autre, sans quitter Sirius du regard un seul instant. Une fois debout, il avança à pas feutrés jusqu'à la fenêtre, et approcha lentement une main pour toucher l'homme au sourire espiègle. 

  En moins d'une minute, Sirius avait entouré de ses bras le corps fragile de son filleul, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main sûre et chaleureuse. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sirius était bel et bien là, avec lui. Il fit glisser son regard jusqu'à celui, bleu et scintillant, de son parrain, et sourit.

« Tu es trop maigre Harry, il faut manger plus que ça. »

« Je… Je rêve n'est-ce pas ? Comment… »

« Shh… Ecoute-moi Harry, je ne peux pas rester. Mais je suis venu te dire une chose importante. Tu vas m'écouter ? »

  Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux ahuris, et hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Sirius prit entre ses mains le visage encore enfantin de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, et sourit à nouveau.

« Bien. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi Harry. En toi, et en celui qui nous aidera. C'est à vous seul qu'incombe le pouvoir de me sauver. Il reste peu de temps. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, et en lui… »

« Qu…Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends pas ce que je dois faire, Sirius… » tenta d'expliquer le jeune homme, sentant monter son anxiété.

  Sirius caressa sa joue d'une main distraite, le sourire figé sur ses lèvres, et ferma les yeux. Puis Harry ne sentit plus rien. Il n'y avait plus personne à ses côtés, si ce n'est le reflet de la lune sur ses mains tremblantes.

** ** **

  Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille se regarda des pieds à la tête dans le miroir pour ce qui semblait être la quinzième fois. Molly Weasley s'était mise en tête de le vêtir comme un « vrai sorcier », avait-il dit. En effet, il ressemblait désormais à un sorcier. À un sorcier mal habillé, mais à un sorcier tout de même. Harry tentait de faire passer son angoisse en réfléchissant à une manière de coiffer ses cheveux, ou en réarrangeant les plis de ses robes. Celles-ci flottaient sur son corps maigre comme le pelage d'un ours autour d'un moustique, mais il n'en dirait bien sûr pas un mot à Madame Weasley. De plus, il faisait particulièrement chaud à cette époque de l'année, et Harry mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il fallait utiliser un sort anti-chaleur sur les robes pour ne pas étouffer. Un sorcier digne de ce nom porte toujours un nombre incalculable de vêtements, dit-on.

  Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione approcher dans le miroir, perdu dans les images encore terrifiantes de ces dernières nuits. Il lui sourit timidement, et jeta un œil vers la forme définitivement féminine de son amie. 

« Bientôt prêt, Harry ? »

« Oh… Et bien, je pense que non, mais ça ira quand même. Plaisanta-t-il pitoyablement. Hermione, toi par contre, tu es… très belle. »

  La jeune fille se mit à rougir et détourna les yeux. Elle attrapa distraitement le tissu de sa robe et le tritura un instant, puis annonça :

« Harry, je ne sais pas si tu l'as compris, mais Ron et moi… On sort ensemble maintenant. »

« Euh… »

« J'espère que ça ne remet pas en cause notre amitié à tous les trois, tu comprends ? C'est toujours le plus important pour moi. Et pour Ron aussi, bien sûr ! »

  Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à une telle déclaration. Il se sentait important aux yeux de ses amis, et cela le rendait heureux, mais d'un autre côté, il avait la tête complètement ailleurs ces derniers temps. Il ne parvenait à effacer l'image du corps de la mère de Snape de son esprit, tout comme il ne pouvait oublier le sourire si réel de Sirius…

« Hermione. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour moi. Je suis content que vous vous soyez enfin décidés, tous les deux. Il vous a fallu du temps ! » dit-il finalement.

« C'est…C'est vrai ? Alors tu n'es pas jaloux ? » s'écria la jeune fille, rougissant à nouveau.

« Qu… Quoi, jaloux ? Pourquoi ? »

_  Si seulement elle savait… Je n'ai vraiment pas la force d'être jaloux de quiconque, excepté de celui qui n'a pas à supporter le poids du monde sur ses épaules… Oh…Et bien je suppose que ça laisse du choix…_

« Et bien, c'est juste que tu n'as pas été toi-même depuis que tu es arrivé ici, et Ron et moi… On s'est inquiété… Je sais que la mort de Si-- »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Hermione, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous ! Je… Je suis désolé si je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie mais… Il me faut du temps. »

  Un pénible silence s'ensuivit, laissant les deux adolescents debout à se regarder avec une certaine appréhension, puis Ron débarqua en furie dans la pièce, lui aussi affublé des pires robes d'Angleterre. 

« Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!! Tout le monde vous attend en bas ! On va partir, dépêchez-vous ! » lança-t-il avant d'attraper les deux par un bras et de courir vers les étroits escaliers en bois.

** ** **

  Professeur Snape était allongé depuis approximativement deux heures et trente-huit minutes sur le lit de sa chambre plongée dans le noir le plus total, tentant par le moyen le plus populaire de se relaxer. C'était hélàs une tâche plus difficile qu'elle n'y paraissait. Que celui qui avait dit que cette méthode était la plus à portée de tout le monde meure dans d'inimaginables souffrances. Finalement résigné quant à son incapacité à se calmer comme n'importe quel autre adulte qualifié, Severus Snape se redressa avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, et se prit le visage entre les mains. Elles étaient congelées, malgré la chaleur qui persistait à envahir les cachots pourtant réputés comme froids et impropres à la compagnie, ce qui étai précisément la raison pour laquelle Snape les aimait autant : le froid et l'absence de compagnie.

  Cela était d'ordinaire d'autant plus vrai en période de vacances scolaires. Et c'est pour cela que le professeur passait ses étés à Hogwarts dans les cachots, car ils étaient vides. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter Dumbledore et son incroyable besoin de fourrer son nez partout où il pouvait. Ainsi, d'ici quelques petites heures, le château serait, comme il l'était en général toute l'année, rempli d'enfants indisciplinés, criant et riant pour aucun autre motif que celui de se faire entendre. Le pire bien sûr, serait la présence de moins en moins appréciée de ce loup-garou, de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix que Severus ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, et bien sûr de l'entière famille Weasley. Mais tout cela ne serait rien, si la dernière personne que le sorcier voulait voir n'était pas sur le point de débarquer. Harry Potter allait fêter son maudit seizième anniversaire entouré de dizaines de personnes qu'il aimait, et Severus serait forcé de rester à table, devant une assiette encore pleine. 

« Albus, un jour vous me le paierez, soyez-en sûr. » avait-il soutenu au vieux sorcier, qui n'avait fait qu'esquisser un sourire, avant de répondre :

« Mais j'y compte bien, Severus. J'y compte bien. »

  Tout à coup, ses paisibles pensées furent interrompues en pleine course par un coup énergique sur sa porte extérieure. Quelqu'un avait vraiment envie qu'il s'énerve, apparemment. Severus sortit de sa chambre, prenant bien garde à en refermer l'entrée, et se dirigea vers la porte de ses quartiers, prêt à rugir contre quiconque l'avait dérangé. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Lupin. Qui d'autre pouvait avoir envie de subir une pluie d'insulte avant un repas de fête, si ce n'était ce loup-garou ? Ces êtres étaient plutôt masochistes, à ce qu'il avait entendu dire. 

  La dite créature eut un mouvement de recul lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, mais son sourire ne fit que s'élargir lorsqu'il croisa le regard mauvais du professeur. Snape haussa un sourcil et lui sourit d'un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Pour dire la vérité, il était presque ravi du dérangement, car il pourrait se défouler un peu avant l'heure fatidique de la 'fête'. 

« Tiens donc, mais que me vaut l'honneur de votre illustre visite, cher collègue ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement aimable.

« J'avais simplement envie de vous prévenir qu'une tenue de fête était exigée pour ce soir, cher Severus. Puis-je entrer ? » répondit Lupin sur un ton légèrement plus enjoué.

« C'est fort regrettable, mais je ne possède pas de… tenue de fête. Du moins, cela dépend de ce que vous entendez par fête. Et… non, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. »

« Bien, si vous le prenez sur ce ton. Mais je suis en droit d'en apprendre plus sur l'avancement de vos recherches. Albus m'a donné l'autorisation de vous questionner à ce sujet. »

  Severus le foudroya du regard, mais s'écarta pour laisser l'intrus pénétrer son domaine, non sans maudire une fois de plus le Directeur. Lupin semblait ravi d'être enfin à l'intérieur de ses quartiers, et inspectait chaque marque de décoration avec un intérêt démesuré. Snape en avait presque mal au cœur, s'imaginant déjà devoir supporter cet individu pendant une nouvelle année entière. Un frisson parcourut son échine, et il frotta d'une main le tissu rugueux de sa robe sur son bras gauche.

« Bien, puisque vous tenez tant que cela à me déranger, installons nous à mon bureau. » finit-il par ordonner.

« C'est vraiment agréable de se retrouver ici à nouveau, vous savez ? »

  Severus le regarda d'un œil suspicieux, se demandant si cet homme avait réellement toute sa raison.

« Comment cela, vous voulez dire, dans les cachots ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Et bien… En quelque sorte. Mais peu importe, parlez-moi de ce que vous avez trouvé, si vous voulez bien, Professeur. »

  Severus Snape appréciait particulièrement de parler de potions, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de recherches particulièrement difficiles, mais ce qu'il aimait nettement moins, c'était d'en discuter avec un être incapable d'y voir autre chose qu'une utilité quelconque. Ce ne fut donc pas avec joie qu'il commença à énumérer les différentes méthodes qu'il avait déjà exercées pour trouver un antidote valable contre le poison Lupus Sanguargentis. Lupin le regardait d'un air absorbé pour lui faire croire qu'il suivait tout à fait ses explications, alors qu'en réalité, il n'y comprenait strictement rien. Autant parler à un de ces ignorants élèves.

« Mais… Comment ferez-vous, si vous me donnez l'antidote ? Est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui ne sera pas… certain de votre culpabilit ? »

« Je vois que vous avez au moins retenu une chose, Lupin. En effet, c'est bien là que se trouve le centre du problème. Je tiens à ce que ma couverture reste intacte le plus longtemps possible… Et il est hors de question de vous livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres comme nouvel instrument voué à détruire. »

  Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis Lupin décroisa les jambes, et posa une main pâle sur le bureau de son collègue. 

« Je vous fais confiance, Severus. Je sais que vous trouverez la solution juste. Il nous reste encore dix-huit jours avant la prochaine pleine lune, n'est-ce pas ? »

  Snape garda le silence, perdu dans ses réflexions. Peut-être qu'il suffisait de trouver un immunisant contre le poison, et l'administrer au loup-garou avant de lui faire boire le Lupus Sanguargentis en présence d'un espion de Voldemort. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était persuadé que le poison était en réalité inefficace, leurs ennuis seraient terminés au moins à ce niveau. De plus, le créateur le la potion, aussi dangereux fut-il, ne pourrait prouver que sa potion fonctionnait, et Voldemort s'en prendrait à cet homme. C'était pour le moment la seule solution qui avait une chance de préserver à la fois Lupin et sa couverture.

« Severus, je voulais vous remercier… de la part de Sirius, de James, et de Lily… » murmura Lupin, le visage baissé et soudainement sombre.

  Cette déclaration, bien qu'assez maladroite, provoqua chez le professeur de potions une vive émotion entre la colère et la tristesse. Que voulait donc Lupin, à la fin ?!

« Par Merlin, Lupin, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » s'exclama-t-il, tenta de réprimer la colère qui bouillonnait déjà en lui.   

  Le sorcier leva ses yeux jaunes vers lui, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres. Sans que Severus n'ait le temps de comprendre, la main de Lupin était posée sur la sienne, l'enserrant de toute sa force. En plus d'être masochistes, les loups-garous étaient dotés d'une force plutôt élevée.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, Severus, mais je n'ai jamais rien eu contre vous, aussi désagréable soyez-vous. Sirius et James n'ont pas toujours été corrects envers vous, et vous avez raison de leur en vouloir mais… Harry n'y est pour rien. Lily vous a toujours tenu en estime, et je suis certain que Sirius et James vous remercieraient, s'ils savaient tout ce que vous avez fait pour Harry… et pour moi. C'est pour ça que je veux vous remercier. »

  Severus arracha sa main de l'emprise du sorcier à l'allure de sans abri, et se leva d'un bond, menaçant d'un doigt accusateur le professeur qui le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Je n'ai rien à faire de vos remerciements ou de vos excuses, Lupin. RIEN. Vous ne me connaissez pas, et je tiens à ce que ça continue ainsi ! Personne ne choisit pour moi. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ! » grogna-t-il, la mâchoire si contractée par la colère qu'il crut un instant se l'être broyée.

  Sur ces mots, il pointa la direction de la sortie de ce même doigt menaçant, et Lupin, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de lui, sortit calmement, un sourire aux lèvres. 

** ** **

  Le moment tant redouté où une foule de sorciers et de sorcières de tout âge devient débarquer à Hogwarts finit par arriver, au grand dam du Maître des Potions, qui tournait en rond, plus enragé que jamais, dans l'étroit espace de ses quartiers. Il avait décidé de rester dans les cachots aussi longtemps qu'il lui était permit. Quand un elfe de maison arriva pour lui annoncer que les invités étaient tous présents, Severus se rendit compte de son erreur. Désormais, tout le monde devait être dans la Grande Salle, à discuter chaleureusement les uns avec les autres, et son arrivée serait des plus remarquées. Le sorcier se maudit de ne pas avoir envisagé cette possibilité plus tôt, puis enfila une robe en velours noir brodé, et sortit le plus lentement qu'il put.

  Le Hall était en effet rempli de têtes familières, de rires et de voix agaçantes, lorsqu'il fit son apparition. Une grande partie des visages se tournèrent vers lui, cessèrent de discuter quelques secondes, et reprirent leurs conversations comme si de rien n'était, à son grand soulagement. Severus fit courir ses yeux le long des tables, et ne fut par surpris de trouver l'invité d'honneur à la table des Gryffondors. Ce qui lui parut étrange, cependant, était le regard troublé et angoissé du jeune homme. N'aurait-il pas dû sembler plus heureux d'être le centre de toutes les attentions ? Le seizième anniversaire était une date importante pour tous les sorciers, après tout, le moment que chaque adolescent attendait avec impatience.

« Severus, nous commencions à douter de votre venue, mon garçon ! »

  Le professeur de potions se retourna pour découvrir le visage ravi, comme à son habitude, du Directeur d'Hogwarts. Ce dernier le poussa vers la table des professeurs, le faisant s'asseoir entre lui-même et Lupin, qui lui adressa un sourire discret. Dumbledore fit tinter sa cuiller contre son verre de cristal pour réclamer le silence, et Snape lança un regard sévère en direction du jeune Potter. 

« Chers amis, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté l'invitation à cette petite fête ce soir, donnée comme vous le savez, en l'honneur du seizième anniversaire de Mr Harry Potter ici présent. Seize ans est un âge important pour un sorcier, et n'est-il pas normal que nous célébrions ce soir cet anniversaire, qui sera la première fête d'anniversaire du garçon. Sur ces mots, je tiens simplement à dire… Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. »

** ** **

  Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était bien d'être le centre d'autant d'attention, alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à supporter sa propre présence, depuis quelques temps. Les mots de Dumbledore avaient créé un énorme brouhaha qui résonnait dans ses oreilles comme le bourdonnement d'une ruche d'abeilles.  Cependant, heureusement pour lui, personne ne semblait faire attention à son malaise, et continuait à discuter bruyamment comme le font des amis qui ne se sont pas vus depuis un long mois. Harry jeta des coups d'œil inquiets vers ses amis, puis, n'y tenant plus, leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, chose qu'il n'avait osé faire depuis son arrivée. Il avait tant redouté de revoir en personne son terrible professeur de potions, mais au fond de lui, très loin, caché dans les méandres de son esprit troublé, il en avait presque envie. Pourquoi ? Il haïssait pourtant cet homme. Pour lui, Snape n'était pas bien différent de Voldemort, ou de Wormtail. Un homme cruel et mauvais, un être qui ne méritait pas de sympathie de la part de quiconque. Un homme qui… 

« Snape te regarde encore, Harry. » lui indiqua Ron, assis à ses côtés.

  Surpris dans ses pensées, le garçon rougit légèrement, et leva les yeux sans même y réfléchir davantage vers l'endroit où, tel qu'il l'avait prédit, son détesté professeur était assis. Il plongea ses grands yeux verts dans le regard sombre et impénétrable de l'homme, surprenant ce dernier au point qu'il en fit tomber la fourchette qu'il avait à la main. Plus que décontenancé par cette réaction, Harry rougit de plus belle, se maudissant d'avoir ne fut-ce que regardé dans cette direction. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux de la silhouette ténébreuse devant lui. Il observait son professeur ramasser la malheureuse fourchette, les cheveux gras tombant sur son visage alors qu'il se penchait sous la table. Harry savait qu'un simple petit sort de sa baguette aurait suffi pour lui éviter tant de peine. Souriant à l'idée qu'il avait pu ainsi faire perdre sa contenance à Snape, Harry reposa finalement les yeux sur quelque chose qui méritait son attention : son assiette.

  Au bout de ce qui lui parut durer des centaines d'heures, Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps pour lui d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Harry, surpris de voir apparaître devant lui une masse de présents de toutes les couleurs, se sentit de plus en plus embarrassé. Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau de ses camarades auparavant, hormis de Ron et Hermione. Pourquoi, tout à coup, tout le monde s'était-il décidé à faire acte de bonté envers lui ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Directeur, qui gardait son indélogeable sourire amusé, et se surprit à penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une requête spéciale du sorcier. Etant invités à son anniversaire, tout le monde s'était senti obligé d'apporter un cadeau, même sans signification. Cette seule pensée suffit à resserrer l'étau qui semblait entourer son estomac. Tous ces gens avaient-ils réellement envie d'être à ses côtés ? Pourquoi Dumbledore essayait-il de rattraper ses erreurs _maintenant_ ? 

  La complexe opération d'ouverture des présents dura au moins une heure. Harry affichait un sourire qui était le fruit d'un long et pénible entraînement devant un miroir ronchon, remerciant ici et là les invités de leur gentillesse (même forcée). Au beau milieu de tous ces paquets, le jeune sorcier tomba sur une petite boîte dorée, entourée d'un épais nœud rouge et or. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry sentit une réelle attraction vers ce paquet, l'attrapant doucement du bout des doigts. Il y avait une note pliée en deux à l'intérieur. L'ouvrant, Harry sentit les muscles de sa gorge se contracter sous l'émotion. Comment était-ce possible ?

_« Même si je ne suis plus près de toi, je pense à toi, j'ai confiance en toi.  Sirius Black » disait le mot._

  Repliant le message aussi vite qu'il le put pour ne pas attirer les regards curieux, il porta son attention sur le contenu de la boîte. Une médaille en argent, légèrement abîmée et usée, se trouvait à l'intérieur. Harry la prit d'une main fiévreuse, et ouvrit délicatement le médaillon gravé des lettres L.J., découvrant une vieille photo moldue de ses parents, souriant vers l'objectif. Fermant les yeux, Harry pressa le médaillon sur son torse, comme pour en réchauffer le vieux métal.

« Puis-je regarder, Harry ? » lui demanda une voix familière derrière lui. 

  Lupin était debout, toujours vêtu de ses robes bonnes à jeter, lui souriant de cet air à la fois plein de compassion et de gentillesse qui avait captivé Harry dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Harry lui adressa un véritable sourire, réellement ravi de le voir. À quel point avait-il été distrait, pour ne pas remarquer sa présence plus tôt ? C'était bien évidemment de lui que venait la médaille. Harry avait failli penser… Quelle bêtise.

« Merci, Professeur. La photo est… superbe. » dit-il, tenant toujours le bijou serré entre ses doigts osseux. 

« Hum ? Non, ça ne vient pas de moi, Harry. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un présent de Hagrid… Je ne connais même pas cette photographie. » s'empressa de répondre le sorcier aux yeux ocres.

« V…Vraiment ? Mais… Le mot est signé de Sirius. Et c'est son écriture. » murmura-t-il, défait.

« Fais-moi voir ? »

  Remus fixa le petit bout de papier pendant quelques secondes, et l'approcha de ses narines pour le sentir. Harry le regardait, étonné. Qu'essayait-il de faire ?

« Etrange, vraiment étrange ! Il s'agit en effet de son écriture, et… de son odeur. Aucun doute là-dessus ! » finit-il par annoncer au jeune homme, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

  Harry en resta pantois, pratiquement sûr que son professeur se moquait de lui, ou le prenait encore pour un enfant capable de croire de telles histoires. Mais le sorcier avait l'air plutôt sérieux, le regard presque triste, alors qu'il admirait la vieille photographie à travers la vitre râpée du médaillon. Soudain, Harry fut pris de l'irrésistible envie de tout dire à Lupin, sur ses visions de Snape et Sirius. Il devait le faire. Oui, si quelqu'un pouvait être d'un quelconque conseil, c'était bien cet homme.

« Pourrais-je vous parler, Professeur ? Un peu plus tard… Demain matin ? » s'enquit-il avec réserve.

« Bien sûr Harry, viens dans mon bureau demain matin, je me lève toujours de bonne heure alors… »

« Votre bureau ? »

« Oh ! C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Molly… Je serai à nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année. » expliqua Remus, visiblement enthousiaste à cette idée.

« C'est super !! Ron, Hermione ! appela Harry, heureux de la nouvelle. Professeur Lupin revient enseigner à la rentrée ! »

  Entendant les paroles réjouissantes du jeune homme, une pluie de cris joyeux s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Le jeune sorcier à lunettes ne se rendit pas compte, trop occupé à rire avec ses amis et professeurs autours d'une pile de paquets, du regard perçant du Responsable de la maison de Slytherin dirigé sur lui. Puis, sentant comme un frisson lui descendre le long de l'échine, le garçon se retourna vers ce dernier. Mais il n'y avait plus trace du cruel professeur de potions à la table des professeurs.

** ** ** 

  Une main fragile et forte à la fois se posa sur son épaule, sans qu'il n'ait pu l'anticiper. Severus réprima le moindre mouvement qui aurait pu trahir sa surprise, et pivota simplement la tête vers celui à qui appartenait cette main.

 « Severus, j'aimerais vous parler. Pourriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait ? » lui chuchota Albus Dumbledore à l'oreille.

  Ne manquant jamais à l'appel de son supérieur, Snape jeta un dernier regard oblique vers le groupe entourant Potter, et se leva d'un mouvement gracieux comme lui seul était capable de maîtriser. Personne ne fit de toute manière attention à son départ, ni à celui du Directeur. Les enfants étaient trop occupés à discuter et chahuter Lupin. 

  Une fois assis dans ce fauteuil qu'il connaissait par cœur en face de Dumbledore, Severus commença à sentir ses entrailles se manifester. Il n'avait pas touché à son plat, ce qui était forcément une erreur de jugement, compte tenue du fait qu'il souffrait d'hypoglycémie. Mais la douleur avait depuis longtemps cessé d'avoir un quelconque effet sur sa façade glaciale.

« Severus, avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais vous remercier pour votre patience et votre dévouement pour notre cause… Même si je suis conscient que vous détestez être remercié. Ce que je vais vous dire va certainement vous faire penser que je cherche à vous punir mais… »

« Me punir ? Allons Albus, je ne suis plus le garçon qui est venu pleurer dans vos robes après avoir commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. » le coupa Snape d'une voix cassante et amère.

  Loin d'avoir sur le vieux sorcier l'effet escompté, la petite remarque grinçante ne fit que renforcer l'air grave de ce dernier, qui ne sourit même comme il le faisait toujours.

« Le fait est, Severus… Je compte demander à Harry de rester à Hogwarts pour la fin des vacances, pour que vous puissiez continuer son entraînement à l'occlumency… »

« Comment ?! Vous plaisantez, bien sûr ! Ah ah ah ! Albus, c'est hilarant, votre humour m'étonnera toujours ! »

  Severus s'était levé brusquement, plaquant de ses deux mains aux mouvements d'ordinaire si mesurés sur le bureau du directeur. Ses tempes, dissimulées par ses mèches de cheveux gras, avaient doublé de volume en moins d'une seconde. La respiration saccadée, on aurait pu croire qu'il était prêt à exploser. 

« Mon garçon… »

« Non, non, non ! Ne prononcez pas ces mots ! Vous savez _pertinemment_ qu'ils sont ma plus grande faiblesse ! Ai-je donc besoin de vous expliquer à nouveau pourquoi je ne dors plus la nuit ?! Je ne pourrai pas le supporter, Albus, ne me faîtes pas cela ! Voulez-vous donc que _je_ tue le gamin avant Voldemort ?!»

  La voix du professeur n'était plus qu'un murmure désespéré, son front creusé de mille plis déformant son visage déjà peu ravissant. Les ongles de ses mains blanches étaient enfoncés dans le bois du bureau, son corps tremblait des pieds à la tête comme s'il venait de prendre un bain de minuit en plein hiver. 

  Albus Dumbledore se contenta de le regarder avec une profonde tristesse, ses yeux bleus vitreux et humides derrière les carreaux ronds de ses spectacles. Soupirant comme l'aurait fait un vieil homme sur le point de rendre l'âme, il se leva lentement, et, encore une fois, pris le plus jeune sorcier dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort qu'il put.

« Tout se passera bien, mon garçon. Faites moi confiance. Je fais cela pour votre bien à vous et à lui. »

  Severus ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire ironique, à demi étouffé par les robes dans lesquelles il avait enfoui son visage. 

« J'en doute fort, Albus, j'en doute. Vous êtes simplement fou ! »

« Hum… L'avenir nous le dira, mon garçon… L'avenir, ou quelque chose d'autre. »

** ** **

  Harry Potter quitta ses amis pour se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par le Directeur dans le hibou qu'il lui avait envoyé quelques jours auparavant, totalement incapable de prévoir ce que ce dernier allait lui demander. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée du sujet de la discussion, il aurait bien sûr préféré prétendre qu'il souffrait atrocement d'une maladie incurable qui l'empêchait de quitter le lit. Mais comme il ne se doutait de rien, il marchait à pas légers, admirant les tableaux mouvants sur les murs du château qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le portrait devant la salle de l'Histoire de la Magie n'avait-il pas été déplacé depuis la fin des cours ? Il lui semblait que certaines choses avaient été changées de place, mais ce n'était peut-être que le résultat de la quantité de bièreaubeurre qu'il avait ingurgité dans la soirée.

  Le jeune sorcier faillit se perdre à la recherche de l'escalier qui menait jusqu'aux quartiers de Dumbledore, tant la tête lui tournait. Combien de verres avait-il bu, exactement ? Il ne lui semblait pas avoir bu autant que cela… Mais son dernier verre n'avait pas vraiment eu le goût de bièreaubeurre… Peut-être avait-il pris le verre d'un professeur sans y faire attention, ce qui expliquerait la sensation cotonneuse de son cerveau, et ses maux d'estomac. Finalement, la statue en forme de phoenix du directeur se trouvait devant son nez. Il n'avait plus qu'à se souvenir du mot de passe, maintenant. En réalité, aucun mot autre que « zut, euh… » ne lui venait à l'esprit.

  Mais à ce moment, comme par enchantement, le phoenix se mit à mouvoir, et les escaliers apparurent devant lui, l'incitant à les grimper, ce qu'il fit avec peine. Il tituba sur les dernières marches, et se trouva nez à nez avec…

« Snape, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?! » Il n'avait pas vraiment décidé de dire ce qu'il pensait à haute voix, pour être totalement franc. 

  La grimace qu'était la bouche de son professeur se déforma à outrance, et un profond soupir s'en échappa. Puis deux mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules, et Harry se retrouva assis aux côtés du sorcier le plus détesté de tout Hogwarts, face à Dumbledore. Ce dernier était fidèle à son image, affichant un sourire qui ne trompait plus personne.

« Harry, on dirait que tu as bu dans le mauvais verre. » dit-il, ajoutant un petit rire à ses mots, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était réellement amusant.

« Mmh… Peut-être Professeur. Mais je me sens bien ! » lança-t-il pour toute réponse.  Les énormes nuages qui avaient pris résidence dans son crâne se semblaient pas prêts à partir pour le moment.

« Bien… hum… Harry, je t'ai fait venir ce soir, pour t'annoncer que le Professeur Snape, ici présent – Dumbledore désigna le sorcier d'une main élégante, au cas où Harry aurait oublié jusqu'au nom de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus après Voldemort – a accepté de reprendre ton enseignement d'Occlumency dès maintenant. Tu resteras donc à Hogwarts pour la fin des vacances. »

  Harry était bien certain d'avoir compris la première partie de ce que son professeur avait dit, mais pour le reste…

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien compris, Professeur. »

« Professeur Snape… »

« Albus, le garçon a parfaitement saisi la première fois ! Il a simplement décidé de jouer l'idiot. Pour ne pas changer. » interrompit le Responsable des Slytherin de son habituelle voix outrée.

« Quoi ?! Non, je n'ai pas compris ! Vous avez dit que Snape va m'enseigner l'Occlumency quand ? » aboya Harry, inconscient du ton que sa voix avait pris.

« Professeur Snape a en effet accepté de reprendre les cours tels que vous les aviez laissés l'an dernier… Dumbledore leva une main pour faire signe au garçon de garder le silence. À la simple condition que tu veuilles bien lui présenter de simples excuses. »

  La grimace de Snape se changea instantanément en un sourire qu'Harry aurait pu juger de sadique, au moment où Dumbledore cita les mots « simples excuses ». Il n'existait absolument une telle chose que de _simples excuses_ en ce monde. Des excuses n'étaient jamais simples. Pas dans la tête d'un garçon de seize ans qui avait avalé en une soirée plus que son saoul d'alcool. Mais Harry se força à réfléchir, avec le peu de cellules en état de marche qui lui restait. Snape s'attendait à le voir refuser, et il en serait bien évidemment _ravi_, si Harry lui faisait cet honneur. Un Snape ravi n'était pas dans l'agenda du jeune homme, pas avant des lustres. 

  Alors il se tourna vers celui dont les yeux noirs le perçaient comme des poignards, et se força à garder un visage impassible. Puis il réalisa l'inimaginable : il inclina la tête vers le sol, en signe de soumission. 

« Professeur Snape, je vous présence mes excuses, pour mon comportement passé. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets. »

  Il regretta de ne pas avoir vu l'effet immédiat de ses mots sur le visage du sorcier, car lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers ce dernier, il ne put réprimer un infime sourire en voyant le masque de colère qu'était la figure de Snape. Oh, oui, Harry avait bien joué, sur ce coup. Il pouvait en être fier. Du moins, il l'aurait été, si Dumbledore n'avait pas ajouté, satisfait :

« Merveilleux ! Maintenant, j'attends de vous deux une bonne entente et une parfaite coopération ! Il faut absolument maîtriser l'Occlumency avant la rentrée scolaire. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, évidemment. »

  Harry regarda Snape d'un air presque terrifié, et vit se refléter dans les yeux de son professeur l'exacte identique expression. Peut-être qu'Harry avait vraiment trop bu, après réflexion…

** ** **

// Depuis quand cette douleur lui résonnait-elle jusque dans les tempes ? Ses côtes étaient peut-être cassées, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il avait tellement mal qu'il était certain d'être couvert de bleus. Severus ouvrit les yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'il était… Dans des… toilettes publiques ? Des sanitaires moldus, sans aucun doute. Il tenta de se redresser, jusqu'alors recroquevillé sur lui-même coincé entre des cabinets loin d'être des plus hygiéniques et un mur de tôle glacial. Mais c'était sans compter sur les brutes qui s'en étaient pris à lui peu de temps auparavant. 

  Il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Pas de baguette, pas de magie, et ce corps était si fragile et maigre qu'il tenait à peine debout. Le garçon ferma les yeux, et attendit. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Le corps dans lequel il était prisonnier ne lui répondait pas, agissant d'une volonté propre dont il n'était pas certain de comprendre les raisonnements. Alors il attendit, et les coups finirent par arriver. 

  Plusieurs paires de mains grassouillettes l'attrapèrent par le col de sa chemise en lambeaux, par un bras ou la nuque. Il ne sentaient plus les coups, ou se concentrait pour ne plus les sentir. Cela n'était pas en train de lui arriver. C'était juste une vision. Une vision extrêmement réelle qui lui donnait envie d'hurler et de vomir. Peut-être tout bonnement un cauchemar voué à se répéter, à continuer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais cela ne lui arrivait pas à _lui_. 

« Allez, sale orphelin, pleure ! Oh regardez il pisse dans son froc ce sale bâtard ! » cria une voix nasillarde au dessus de lui. 

« Continuez à le frapper, il ne crie pas assez fort ! » hurla une autre, plus bourrue.

  Plusieurs autres voix s'ajoutèrent aux deux autres, mais le garçon n'en reconnut aucune. Il était à nouveau recroquevillé sur le sol répugnant des sanitaires, et bientôt, sa tête fut poussée à travers la cuvette, manquant de le noyer. Crachant l'eau et les fluides divers qu'il avait failli avaler, il n'avait même plus la force de se débattre. 

_  Faîtes que ça cesse. Merlin, faîtes que ça cesse_. //

** ** **

  A suivre.

Oui c'est la fin du chapitre ! J'ai hésité à continuer un peu, mais il vaut mieux réserver les importants évènements pour la suite, vu que ce chapitre est de toute façon irrécupérable ! Quelle horreur ! Bah !

Enfin bon, j'ai quelques questions pour les personnes qui auront envie d'y répondre :

- Que pensez-vous du nom de la mère de Snape (Nyssa, pour ceux qui n'ont pas retenu, donc) ?

- Avez-vous des suggestions pour celui du père de Snape ? j'ai déjà fait une petite liste, mais si quelqu'un m'en proposait un qui convienne mieux… ^^ 

- Comment rendre Remus un tant soit peu moins pitoyable ?

- Que pensez-vous du fait d'écrire des évènements tragiques en écoutant « nicolas et marjolaine » de Dorothée ? …..

- Que vais-je donc bien pouvoir faire de Voldemort ? Il m'énerve celui-l !! Et si je le faisais enrôler dans un cirque comme dompteur de serpents ? A mon avis cet homme serait bien plus sympa s'il avait une réelle passion (hormis celle de torturer ses victimes à coups de cruciatus et autres)

Voilà c'est tout !! Bon, je vais me coucher là… Non mais regardez où on peut en arriver quand on écrit à 4h50 du mat !!


	4. Où les rêves dépassent la réalité

Titre : Sauve Son Passé En Devenant Son Futur

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre marque enfin le tournant de l'action ! C'est-à-dire que le prochain chapitre devrait être beaucoup plus centré sur le but premier de cette fic : résoudre l'énigme des visions et caser notre couple chéri (MON couple chéri ?? oui peut-être ^^ ) ensemble. Hum… Enfin bien sûr je n'ai pas dit qu'il y aurait tout ça dans le chapitre 5 ! En tout cas je ne ferai pas de commentaires sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est à la fin, car je suis interdite d'adjectifs ! T-T SVP lisez jusqu'au bout il y a un truc important ! Commencement de l'écriture du prochain chapitre prévu le WE prochain, après le partiel !

Dédicace : Aux personnes qui postent des reviews, et aux filles du Deug1 de Jap de Jussieu. A Sonia qui n'a plus le net et qui va être triste de ne pas pouvoir lire ce chapitre^^ A Alicia qui m'aide à corriger mes fautes stupides. Et à ce cher Severus adoré que je fais tant souffrir !!

*** Réponses aux reviews :

Dark Jezebel : Merci de me soutenir dans ma lutte contre Voldemort dans les fics 'Taru !! - Et tu vas encore être triste, parce que Sevy souffre encore un peu dans ce chapitre. Mais dans l'ensemble il est beaucoup plus joyeux que les autres ^^ Yes ! Be happy !

LOU4 : Merci pour ta gentille review, et ne t'en fais pas, je lis/écris/fais toutes sortes de choses à des heures pas très chrétiennes moi aussi.^^ (comment ça « pas de quoi être fière ? »)

Gaeriel Jedusor : Merci pour ta longue review !^^ J'aime les critiques constructives comme les tiennes, c'est super, et pis ça fait de la lecture. C'est marrant mais tout le monde m'a proposé Brutus pour papa Snape. Désolée de vous décevoir tous, mais je n'ai pas du tout opté pour les sempiternels noms en –us ^^ Et ouiii d'abord, Snape est un être fragile, je le proclame ! ^^ mdr pour Voldemort ! hehehehe voui il donne de l'amour aux bêtes visqueuses à sang froid. C'est son droit le pauvre ! Personnellement j'adore les serpents ^^ 

Pandoria : Que de compliments !!! +*_______*+ Je rougis à vue d'œil en lisant ce que tu m'écris !! J'espère que tu continueras à penser autant de bien sur cette fic au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! ^^, La prochaine fois laisse donc ton email que je puisse te remercier de tes gentils mots en privé ^o^ 

Moemai : Lol, moi aussi j'ai cru que Nyssa allait mourir en fait. Mais je me suis dit que c'était trop tôt, bien sûr !! Il y a encore tant de choses sur le passé de Severus qu'il nous reste à découvrir !! J'espère que tu parviendras à capturer ce chapitre pour le lire !^^ je compte sur toi moi ! *bouhouhouh*

Louloute : merci pour ta review, courte mais qui va à l'essentiel… ^^ Est-ce un reproche ? err… En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira (aussi ?) ^^ 

Titu : Comme tu le dis, le retour à l'occlumency sera terrible ! enfin… on verra ça surtout ds le prochain chapitre (pkoi j'ai l'impression de dire ça tout le temps moi ?) Merci de reviewer ^^

Zebby : ta review était pour le chap 2 mais ça ne fait rien , j'y réponds ici tout de même, en espérant que tu as lu le chap 3 ^o^ Merci donc pour ta review ! Je compatis, lire des fics à 2h du mat ça m'arrive bien trop souvent. D'ailleurs il est 4h21…. *_*

Origine : Merciiiiiiiiiii. Ta review est certainement la plus longue que j'ai eue ! o_o,  *rougis* Je ne peux que te remercier bêtement pour tes compliments et ta critique constructive, enfin… même si à mon avis ma fic de mérite pas autant de paillettes ^^ Pour mon titre, oh oui qu'il est pompeux.. mais en fait il résume tellement bien l'histoire que je ne peux me résoudre à le changer. Il faut que je lise tes fics !!!! Du temps, donnez-moi du temps !!!!

Camilla : Te voilà exaucée, puisque la suite est l ! ^^, Merci pour ta review super sympa, et si jamais tu veux être au courant des mises à jours, donne moi ton email et je t'enverrai un mail. C'est valable pour tout le monde en fait ^^

Titu : Y a-t-il 2 Titu, ou alors tu as posté 2 reviews pr le même chapitre ? Comment tu as fait ? Je pensais qu'on ne pouvais poster qu'une fois ^o^ En tous les cas, merci de cette review, et voilà la suite !

Oni no Komori Uta : Hééé non tu n'as pas encore la plus longue review, Origine t'as battue ^^. Merci en tout cas, j'apprécie vraiment que tu te forces à poster une review et en plus à relever mes immondes fautes !! Je les ai corrigées, par ailleurs ^^ Continue à le faire si tu as le temps et l'envie ^^ Maintenant j'ai un site et une fic, que demander de plus ?

Éliza : Non, non, je ne vais pas arrêter cette fic avant un petit moment, ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'histoire et mes petits chouchous qui souffrent pour mon plaisir… euh… je veux dire, pour l'histoire !

Voil ! Maintenant, la suite !

** ** **

** ** **

Chapitre 4 : Où les rêves dépassent la réalité.

  // Il était bien au chaud. Cette sensation extraordinaire de bien être lui avait si longtemps été déniée qu'il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum. Le doux parfum du corps chaud et lisse contre lui l'enivrait au point qu'il oublia de se demander où il se trouvait. Peu importait le lieu et le temps, à condition qu'on le laisse à cette même place jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les paupières lourdes, la respiration relaxée, le garçon resserra la petite main de laquelle il avait agrippé le tissu qui se trouvait contre lui. 

« Mon ange, il va bientôt falloir te préparer pour notre après-midi chez les Malfoys. » lui murmura doucement la voix claire d'une femme.

  Le garçon ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé contre Nyssa, le visage à demi enfoui dans une poitrine ronde et blanche. Rougissant bêtement, il fit naviguer son regard jusqu'à la bouche rose qui lui avait parlé. Un sourire y était dessiné, comme à chaque fois que la femme lui adressait le moindre mot. Le jeune sorcier oubliait tout, à chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient les perles noires de cette femme. Il en oubliait qui il était réellement, ce qu'il faisait là, et pourquoi il était triste quelques minutes avant.

« Devons-nous y aller, mère ? » s'entend-il demander, ses bras venant encercler le cou encore chargé de bleus.

« Oh, mon chéri, si seulement je pouvais rester ici à ne rien faire d'autre que m'occuper de toi… Mais nous avons tous deux des obligations que notre rang nous impose. »

  L'enfant déposa un baiser humide sur la joue tendre de sa mère, et s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder. Elle lui sourit, et lui caressa les cheveux comme elle aimait le faire lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Le garçon ne pouvait même pas décrire le bonheur intense que ce seul geste lui prodiguait. Puis, le moment magique fut interrompu, car ils durent quitter le lit douillet et se préparer pour l'invitation au Manoir des Malfoys. 

  Nyssa se vêtit de ses plus beaux atours, aidée d'une elfe de maison. Elle choisit une longue robe noire en velours, surmontée d'une cape identique et brodée de fils d'argent. Comme il s'agissait de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, non que ce fut difficile, elle accompagna ses vêtements de bijoux offerts par son mari : un collier ras du cou faits de perles noires, d'agates et de rubis, ainsi que deux anneaux scintillants dans les lobes de ses oreilles. Son fils la regardait comme si elle était une apparition divine. Et en réalité, ce n'était pas si loin d'être le cas. 

« Maintenant, il faut trouver comment nous allons habiller notre petit ange. » dit-elle pensivement, les lèvres toujours arqués dans un délicieux sourire.

  L'enfant ne protesta pas lorsque sa mère le dévêtit, et entreprit de le couvrir des plus beaux vêtements qu'il possédait. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il se découvrit dans le miroir. C'est à cet instant que le garçon découvrit pour la première fois son reflet. Son corps maigre et blanc était presque entièrement recouvert d'une large robe noire et brillante, qui descendait en vagues élégantes jusque sur ses pieds nus. Une longue cape de voile translucide était épinglée sur les épaules de sa robe par deux broches argentées représentant des roses. Sa mère adorait les fleurs, elle en mettait partout. Le garçon croisa soudain son propre regard, et faillit en sursauter. Qui était cet enfant rachitique paré de robes de luxe ? Ce n'était pas lui ! Ses cheveux n'étaient pas noirs et longs comme ceux d'une fille, d'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de posséder une telle paire d'iris plus noirs que le néant ! 

« Je vais te coiffer, Severus. » chuchota sa mère dans son oreille, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son front.

  Le garçon se mit à trembler sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'était pas Severus ! Il était quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en souvenir ? Les mains fines de sa mère se mirent à coiffer soigneusement à l'aide d'un peigne de métal ses longs cheveux noirs, les rassemblant en une longue tresse. Elle les attacha d'un ruban de velours noir, et les caressa une dernière fois avant d'y déposer un baiser plein de tendresse.

« Tu es très beau mon amour. »

  Le garçon se retourna et lui encercla la taille de ses bras trop maigres. Il se sentait triste, sans en comprendre la raison. Mais auprès de la femme la plus douce du monde, il se sentait réconforté. Il priait le ciel pour ne jamais être séparé d'elle.

« Allons mon chéri, il faut y aller. Nous ne voulons pas mettre ton père en colère, n'est-ce pas ? »

  Il hocha la tête, légèrement terrifié à cette idée. Il ne voulait plus voir son père s'énerver contre sa mère, jamais. Il savait très bien que dans le cas où l'homme serait à nouveau violent avec Nyssa, il le tuerait de ses propres mains. 

  Le petit brun enfila une paire de chaussettes et de bottes préparées par les soins des elfes de maison, et suivit la silhouette aristocrate de sa mère en dehors de la chambre. Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, mais à la vue de la lumière qui traversait les fenêtres, il devait être encore tôt. Les couloirs succédèrent à d'autres, toujours aussi richement décorés, tandis que mère et enfant traversaient le manoir pour se rendre dans le Hall d'entrée pour rejoindre Snape père.

« Mère, pensez-vous que le fils des Malfoys sera présent ? » demanda le garçon avec une certaine appréhension.

« Très certainement, mon ange. Lucius se fait une joie de te recevoir, tu sais. »

  Il ne répondit rien à cela. Sa mère ne savait pas comment les enfants le traitaient. Ils le détestaient tous, peu importait leur nom, rang ou âge.  Mais il préférait ne pas se plaindre à ce sujet, de peur que son père ne l'apprenne et décide de le punir pour son blasphème. Il était des mots qu'il valait mieux garder secrets.

  Une figure imposante se dessina devant ses yeux inquiets. Le Maître de la maison les attendait dans l'entrée, comme prévu, le visage fermé et un rien contrarié.

« Femme, qu'as-tu fait de notre fils ?! » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait guère de place pour une réplique.

« Ambert, vous savez que Régina et Claudius sont très portés sur l'apparence. Leur garçon est vêtu par les meilleurs créateurs français. Je veux que Severus ne se sente pas déplacé, à côté de Lucius. »

  Le sorcier aux yeux cruels ne répondit rien, se contentant de lancer un dernier regard critique vers son fils avant de quitter la pièce dans un grand mouvement de robes pourpres. Le garçon resta à regarder ses bottes bien cirées, sans oser relever la tête de peur de voir le doute sur le visage de sa mère. Mais celle-ci ne dit pas un mot, posant une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à l'accompagner vers la porte. Elle fit apparaître une ombrelle noire d'un coup de baguette discret, et couvrit sa longue chevelure ondulante d'une toque de fourrure noire. Elle tendit un chapeau similaire à son fils, et l'emmena avec elle.

  Les trois sorciers utilisèrent une cheminée située dans une aile extérieure au Manoir, pour plus de discrétion. Le garçon savait que son père détestait particulièrement voyager par cette méthode qu'il jugeait rustre et indigne du sorcier qu'il était. Mais il savait aussi que son fils était trop fragile pour voyager par transplanation, alors il se résignait à attendre quelques années avant de lui imposer. 

  Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le garçon sorte d'une autre cheminée et pose un premier pas sur un tapis de premier choix, certainement tissé main par de grands artistes. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, admirant la riche décoration, pantois. Il était pourtant habitué à être entouré des meilleures choses chez lui, mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer n'était comparable à ce décor de conte de fée. Il s'agissait d'un salon pour invités, ou bien d'une salle d'échecs, et tout était accordé sur des tons gris et verts. Avant qu'il n'ait pu noter chaque détail des tapisseries, une grande femme blonde entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire figé sur son visage hypocrite. Malgré son indéniable beauté, cette femme n'avait aucun charme, et semblait aussi cruelle que son père. A cette pensée, un désagréable frisson lui descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« Oh ! Nyssa, Ambert, vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Régina d'une voix aigue.

  Le garçon ne bougea pas de sa place, une main cramponnée à celle de sa mère alors que celle-ci salua leur hôtesse. 

« Nous avons été retardés. Où est Claudius ? » demanda le sorcier ténébreux, ne s'embarrassant pas des politesses usuelles.

« Nous nous apprêtions justement à passer dans le petit salon pour entamer une partie de… Oh ! Mais n'est-ce pas votre petit… ? »

  L'enfant aurait fait n'importe quoi pour une potion d'invisibilité à cet instant précis, mais tenta de garder le menton relevé et les yeux à hauteur de son interlocutrice. Cette femme ne savait même pas son prénom ! Même en la connaissant à peine, il était d'hors et déjà assuré de ne jamais apprécier cette personne. 

« C'est notre fils Severus, en effet. Ne l'aviez-vous jamais vu, Régina ? » répondit sa mère en posant une paume rassurante sur son épaule. 

  La sorcière blonde le dévisagea avec un sourire faussé sur les lèvres, et acquiesça distraitement.

« Charmant garçon ! Je suis certaine que Lucius sera ravi de faire sa connaissance. »

  Le dit garçon se demanda un moment si tous les membres de cette famille mentaient aussi mal. Il était plutôt évident à la façon dont elle le regardait qu'elle ne le considérait guère mieux qu'un objet de décoration ennuyeux. Balayant du regard le reste de la pièce, il surprit une silhouette dont la tête dépassa une seconde par l'encadrement de la porte. 

« Lucius, ne te caches pas, et emmènes donc le garçon dans ta salle de jeu. Les adultes doivent discuter de choses sérieuses ensemble. » fit Régina sans détacher son regard du couple de sorciers.

  La silhouette aperçue quelques minutes avant se décida à se montrer à la vue de tous, et se révéla être un garçon un peu plus grand que le petit brun natté. Il avait les cheveux trop courts pour être attachés, mais tout de même d'une longueur suffisante pour lui tomber dans les yeux. Il portait une splendide robe dans les tons gris, accordée à la décoration de la maison, et regardait le jeune sorcier d'un air supérieur. Le blond avança d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers sa proie, et attrapa son bras avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée. Le garçon, trop surpris pour le repousser, le suivit la bouche ouverte, l'étonnement peint sur son visage. Jamais aucun sorcier de son âge ne l'avait touché, hormis pour le frapper.

« Je suis Lucius, au fait. » dit le blond en lui tournant son visage d'enfant gâté vers celui du garçon qu'il tenait toujours par un bras.

« … Severus. » marmonna le frêle garçon brun en guise de réponse.

« Pardon ? »

« Je m'appelle Severus. »  dit-il un peu plus fort.

« Ah, je vois. Quel âge tu as ? Hum… non, laisse-moi deviner. six ans ? »

  Le jeune garçon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Avait-il l'air si jeune ? Il était vrai que son corps était plus proche de celui d'un nourrisson mal nourris que celui d'un adolescent, mais tout de même…

« Non, j'en ai huit… Mère dit que je grandirai lorsque j'aurai ma première baguette. »

  Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, le petit brun se retrouva assis sur un immense sofa en daim, aux côtés du blond qui le regardait droit dans les yeux en le scrutant d'un air inquisiteur. Le pauvre enfant n'osait pas détourner le regard malgré la profonde gêne dont il était envahi.

« Oh ! C'est peut-être vrai ! Je ne suis pas très grand non plus, pour mon âge, tu sais ! J'ai eu ma baguette à sept ans, comme tous les Malfoys. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en servir avant des mois. »

« Qu… Quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai treize ans. Je n'en ai pas l'air, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, Père m'a assuré que la taille n'avait rien à voir avec le pouvoir et la réussite ! J'ai les meilleures notes de mon année à Hogwarts. »

  Ce personnage étai décidemment quelque chose d'extraordinaire aux yeux du jeune garçon qui ne connaissait rien du monde dans lequel il était né. Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur Hogwarts, les autres élèves, la Magie, et les familles de sorciers.

« Comment est-ce, Hogwarts ? N'y a-t-il que des enfants de familles comme les nôtres ? »

  Lucius se mit à pouffer de rire à cette question, ce qui eut pour effet de vexer son jeune compagnon. Le blond secoua la tête d'un air navré, et posa une main sur une des épaules du garçon.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, toi ! Heureusement que je suis l ! » //

** ** **

  Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver allongé dans un lit à la fois familier et étranger, il se redressa d'un coup, avec la certitude d'être perdu, tel un objet déplacé. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Qui était-il et que faisait-il au milieu de ce lit douillet aux couvertures douces ? Pourquoi entendait-il les ronflements paisibles d'autres garçons autours de lui ? Puis tout lui revint en un perturbant flash qui lui fit voir des étoiles durant le temps d'un battement de cils. 

  Harry avait eut la vision la plus longue et la plus détaillée qu'il lui avait été donné de vivre. Ou pour être exact, de 'revivre'. Mais dans cette dernière vision, il n'était pas simplement un esprit dans le corps d'un autre. Il était devenu ce garçon innocent et fragile qu'avait jadis été Severus Snape. Pour la première fois, il avait réellement vécu un évènement de la vie de son professeur. 

  Le jeune homme à la cicatrice tâta ses membres les uns après les autres pour vérifier que ce corps était bien le sien. Il commençait à se demander si Voldemort n'y était pas pour quelque chose dans l'accentuation de ces visions. Après tout, il ne se trouvait plus chez sa famille moldue. Mais c'était idiot d'imaginer une telle chose, puisqu'Harry était certain que Voldemort ne pouvait connaître de tels détails sur la vie de Snape. Sauf s'il avait inventé ces faits… Mais il n'avait aucune raison de faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? 

  Tentant de faire retrouver à son pauvre cœur un rythme décent, le sorcier décida d'aller prendre l'air pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure : 5h25 du matin. Harry fut plutôt surpris de se réveiller à une heure si tardive. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il parvenait à dormir aussi longtemps. Aucune âme présente au château n'était certainement éveillée, donc il pourrait vadrouiller dans les couloirs dans la peur d'être repéré. Il n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité de toute manière. 

  Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, tout comme les résidents, et une lourde et sombre atmosphère régnait dans les moindres recoins de l'école. Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient déjà habitués au manque de lumière, et il put ainsi marcher le long des murs de pierre, sans se presser ni guetter les bruits suspects. Puis, sans savoir comment, il se retrouva dans les cachots. Comment ses pas l'avaient-ils mené dans cet endroit lugubre ? Il eut l'idée saugrenue qu'à force de pénétrer les souvenirs de Snape toutes les nuits, il avait fini par retenir quelques unes de ces derniers.  

  Secouant ces pensées de son esprit, le jeune homme entreprit de faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçut une lueur passer sous la porte de la salle de potions. Son cœur fit un bond de surprise. Snape était-il réveill ? Et s'il l'avait entendu venir ? S'était-il levé pour lui faire la morale ? Pour le punir ? Pour retirer des points à Gryffondor ? Non… Pas pendant les vacances, impossible. Un bruit sourd fit sursauter le jeune sorcier, qui regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir sa cape avec lui. Bien que sa présence soit devenue déplacée, Harry ne trouva pas la force de bouger. Il resta planté devant la porte, retenant sa respiration tout en fixant la lueur qui se déplaçait sous la porte. Snape allait-il sortit de ses quartiers en trombe pour lui tomber dessus ? Et, plus important, que ferait-il si il le trouvait en chemise de nuit devant sa porte, la bouche grande ouverte et un air ahuri sur le visage ? 

  Finalement, la faible lumière émanant de la pièce fermée cessa, et Harry put entendre un dernier bruit avant que le silence ne redevienne maître des lieux. A la fois soulagé et déçu, le garçon fit demi-tour et repartit vers la Tour de Gryffondor, les yeux perdus dans le vague. 

 _ Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'ici ? C'est comme si… j'avais envie de lui parler !_ Le cerveau du jeune sorcier était presque à l'état de surchauffe. Les mille questions qui s'affolaient dans son crâne lui avaient donné une terrible migraine, et à cet instant, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tous ses repères. Il marcha le plus vite possible jusqu'à retrouver la chaleur de ses draps, et resta allongé un long moment sans arriver à penser clairement. Bercé par les ronflements de ses amis, Harry finit par s'assoupir un peu.

// Il faisait très beau. Le soleil était doucement chaud sur sa peau nue.

  _Nue ?_

Harry baissa les yeux sur son corps et se rendit compte en effet qu'il était complètement dévêtu, et que la partie inférieure de son corps était plongée dans ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Mais le liquide qui l'entourait était rouge, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mare de sang. Il se trouva immédiatement fasciné par les reflets du soleil sur le fluide pourpre et transparent, et se pencha pour plonger du bout des doigts la surface de l'eau. 

  Sa tête était envahie d'une sensation agréable, comme si son esprit flottait sur des vagues d'un bonheur jusqu'alors inconnu. C'est alors que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'une forme chaude était pressée contre lui, dans son dos. Un corps doux et lisse vibrait contre sa peau, massant ses muscles délicatement. Harry ne connaissait pas ce toucher, pourtant, il lui semblait familier à cet instant. Il tenta de se retourner pour faire face à cette personne inconnue, mais son corps entier était comme forcé d'obéir à une force autre que la sienne. Deux mains caressaient son ventre, sa cage thoracique et sa finalement sa poitrine pour arriver jusqu'à son cou. Les doigts étaient doux et minutieux dans leur démarche, ne manquant pas un seul point sensible de sa peau. Harry se sentit partir dans les méandres d'un plaisir infini et indéfinissable. 

  Balançant la tête vers l'arrière sous les effets que produisait le toucher magique de l'inconnu, Harry sentit des lèvres se poser sur une de ses oreilles et lui murmurer des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et, comme elle était venue, la sensation de ce corps chaud disparut soudainement, ne laissant qu'un grand vide là où deux secondes avant il y avait la plus parfaite des chaleurs.

  Harry put enfin bouger, et eut la déception de ne rien trouver lorsqu'il se retourna. //

** ** **

   Quelques heures seulement plus tard, après un second réveil plutôt difficile, le sorcier sauveur du monde se dirigea avec résolution vers le bureau du professeur Lupin pour leur discussion. Harry se sentait prêt à lui raconter tout. Ou presque. Il n'allait sûrement pas lui raconter son dernier rêve, car celui-ci n'était pas inclus dans les visions. Ce serait certainement long. Harry arriva devant la porte et s'apprêta à frapper lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. Le visage souriant de son professeur l'accueillit, tandis que deux mains plus fortes qu'elles n'en avaient l'air le poussèrent jusqu'à un fauteuil en cuir vert. Harry fit un rapide tour d'horizon et s'aperçut que si les goûts vestimentaires de Lupin étaient déjà médiocres, ils n'en étaient pas moins pour la décoration. 

« As-tu bien dormi Harry ? Tu n'as pas encore pris ton petit-déjeuner, je présume. J'ai fait monter différentes choses au cas où tu aurais faim. Th ? »

  La voix enjouée reflétait le dynamisme du sorcier qui presque paniqué, à le regarder s'agiter d'un endroit à l'autre de la pièce comme s'il était pressé. Mais Harry savait que s'il agissait de cette façon, c'était pour masquer son malaise et son appréhension. Seulement, de quoi avait-il peur ?

« Je veux bien du thé, merci. Mais je n'ai pas très faim. Avec tout ce que j'ai avalé hier… » répondit-il, forçant un sourire et un petit rire.

  Bizarrement, son sourire eut un effet diamétralement inverse sur le loup-garou. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue blessée, et son regard se durcit, ce qui était plutôt effrayant quand on savait de quoi cet homme était capable une fois par mois. Il s'approcha de son jeune élève et posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Les yeux dorés scrutèrent un instant ceux d'un vert émeraude d'Harry.

« Tu ne mens vraiment pas bien, Harry. Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette hier soir. » 

« Je… Commença-t-il, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait rien à répondre, tout mensonge démasqué par les yeux luisants de son professeur. C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pourtant pas faim. Je n'y arrive pas, Professeur. »

« Remus. C'est Remus pour toi Harry. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Harry. Parce que quelque chose te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? »

  Il était impossible de mentir à cet homme. C'était différent de la façon dont Dumbledore vous hypnotisait jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez, mais Remus Lupin avait quelque chose dans les yeux qui incitait à se confier. Et c'est ce que le garçon entreprit de faire, à ses risques et dépends.

« Professeur… Remus. Promettez-moi de ne rien répéter de ce que je vais vous dire. Ni à Dumbledore ni à personne d'autre. C'est primordial. » 

  Il avait employé un ton si las, que Lupin crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il releva le visage du jeune homme d'une main, et suivit des yeux les pupilles qui mirent un certain avant de rencontrer les siennes.

« Ce que tu vas me dire… Ce n'est pas illégal ou… »

« Oh, non non ! Enfin… je ne pense pas… s'exclama Harry, tout à coup réveillé. Il s'agit de quelque chose de personnel, c'est tout. Promettez-moi, Professeur. »

  Lupin ne semblait pas moins inquiet pour autant, ni très convaincu de ce qu'il avançait, mais hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« C'est d'accord, je te le promets Harry. Sur mon sang et celui des êtres qui me sont chers. » 

« Bien. En fait… Je… C'est à propos de Snape. Et de Sirius. »

  Harry guettait les réactions de son professeur, et ne fut pas déçu. Le visage d'habitude fatigué mais enjoué de son professeur blanchit immédiatement. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si inquiétant pour que Lupin ait une telle réaction ?

« Sirius et Snape ? Comment… »

« Je rêve d'eux deux. Enfin… J'ai des _visions_ où je vis le passé de Snape. Son enfance. Et je vois Sirius dans mes rêves. Il me parle, et me demande de l'aider. Mais je ne sais pas-- »

« Attends, attends ! Tu as des _visions_ ? Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre, Harry. Tu veux parler de visions… Comme celles de Trelawney ? »

« Hum… Non, je dors lorsque j'ai ces visions. Ce sont des rêves dans lesquels je suis… Severus Snape. J'ai… Il… enfin, _on_ a moins de neuf ans. Je ne sais pas à quel âge elles commencent, mais plus je rêve, plus le temps passe. C'est comme si je revivais l'enfance de Snape chaque nuit. Mais ce ne sont que des morceaux. Parfois je _suis_ lui… Au point que je ne sais plus où je suis quand je me réveille. D'autres fois je suis dans son corps, mais je sais que je suis Harry…C'est… » 

  Il fit une pause, troublé et émut d'avoir finalement énoncé ses angoisses à haute voix. Lupin le prendrait-il pour un dingue ? Peut-être qu'il l'était vraiment, après tout. Plus il y pensait, plus cela lui semblait être la plus logique des explications. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les refoula fermement. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Pas alors qu'il n'avait pas tout dit. 

  Deux bras minces mais puissants l'attirèrent contre une robe douce, et il se laissa réconforter par cette présence chaleureuse un moment. Une main lui caressait les cheveux. Il se sentait presque à nouveau dans les bras de Nyssa Snape… Il repoussa doucement le loup-garou, et lui offrit un sourire affectueux.

« Harry… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… C'est tellement incroyable. »

« Vous me croyez fou n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que… Non ! Bien sûr que non, Harry. Il doit y avoir une explication logique et raisonnable à ces… »

« Moi je le crois. Que je suis fou. En tous cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai à chaque fois que je me réveille d'une de ces visions… Elles sont atroces, horribles… si… vraies. »

 « Snape n'a pas eu une enfance des plus agréables, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. » prononça calmement Lupin, comme s'il avait peur que son élève perde la tête et se mette à lui hurler dessus.

« Non… Je pensais que la vie avec les Dursleys était affreuse. Mais… si ces visions sont vraies… Snape était… » 

  Des sanglots l'interrompirent. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il s'agissait des siens. Sa gorge le brûlait tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser les sanglots le submerger, et bientôt, il pleurait amèrement comme un petit enfant, dans les bras de son professeur. Lupin sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux à la vue du jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu une seule fois perdre sa force de caractère digne du meilleur gryfffondor.

  Quelques minutes passèrent, et les pleurs cessèrent enfin. Remus sécha les joues rougies du garçon, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour aider ce garçon qui était la dernière semblance de famille qu'il avait ? Harry se sentait honteux de s'être laissé aller ainsi. Il commença à décrire la vie de Snape, sans toutefois parler dans les détails, et gardant sous silence les souvenirs trop intimes.

« C'est un peu comme si tu vivais à sa place. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, même dans le monde magique. C'est vraiment inquiétant. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce que pourrait être le but de ces visions. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il y ait un rapport avec l'apparition de Sirius ? Une fois… Je suis certain d'avoir été réveillé… et Sirius était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il m'a parlé, je l'ai touché, il était vraiment l ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut de moi. »

  Harry expliqua clairement toutes les visions de Sirius qu'il avait eues, comme il les avait racontées à Hermione et Ron quelque temps auparavant. Lupin semblait de plus en plus troublé par ses révélations. Y voyait-il, lui aussi, un ultime espoir de voir l'animagus revenir à la vie ? Ils se regardèrent en silence, trop émus pour dire quoi que ce soit. Lupin semblait fatigué, beaucoup plus qu'il n'en avait l'air lorsque Harry avait vu son visage derrière la porte à peine une heure avant. 

_  Cet homme n'est pas si différent de moi. Il a vécu des moments difficiles, et lui aussi, il doit faire semblant que tout va bien._

  « Est-ce qu'il vous manque ? Je veux dire… Sirius. » demanda-t-il, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Padfoot me manque, bien plus que tu ne le penses, Harry. Tu sais, lorsque j'ai su qu'il était innocent, je me suis senti très coupable de l'avoir laissé à Azkaban tant d'années sans rien faire. Et quand nous étions tous à Grimmauld Place… Sirius n'était plus lui-même. Juste une ombre de ce qu'il avait été. Il n'était plus ce garçon brillant et plein de vie, toujours prêt pour les pires aventures. Mais même comme ça, il était toujours Padfoot. Le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver. »

  Bien qu'il n'ait à présent plus de larmes à verser, Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer à ces mots. Il regrettait tant de ne jamais pouvoir rendre à son parrain la libert qu'il affectionnait tant. Sa propre culpabilité dans la mort de Sirius ne l'avait jamais vraiment torturé, car il avait passé des jours et des jours à maudire Snape pour cet accident. Mais tout à coup, il compris. Ce n'était pas la faute de Dumbledore ni celle de Snape, mais bien la sienne. S'il avait écouté ses professeurs, au lieu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, peut-être que Sirius serait toujours parmi eux, et…

« C'est ma faute s'il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Tu ne dois jamais penser ça, Harry ! Sirius… il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il t'aimait beaucoup, comme son propre fils. Il était fougueux, et se moquait des conséquences de ses actes. Il fallait bien qu'un jour… Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, alors que ce soit Voldemort. »

  Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Lupin avait prononcé le nom, alors qu'il ne le faisait pas d'habitude. Etait-ce le signe que lui aussi, en voulait au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la mort de son ami ? Remus semblait rempli de colère à la mention de ce nom. Le jeune sorcier s'en fit la promesse : Je vengerai Sirius de toutes les façons possibles. Si c'est moi ou lui… Alors que ce soit lui. Ou nous deux. 

  Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le cœur du Gryffondor débordait d'une émotion particulièrement forte : la colère et la détermination de réussir. Il avait grandi, si ce n'était physiquement, et il le ressentait au plus profond de lui. La Prophétie avait annoncé qu'un combat mortel aurait lieu entre le jeune Harry Potter et le Seigneur Voldemort, mais cette Prophétie était inexacte. Le combat se déroulerait en effet, mais entre Harry Potter, un véritable sorcier, et Voldemort, un monstre qui était voué à disparaître des mains de son jeune ennemi.

** ** **

  Une colonie d'elfes de maison en révolte venait d'emménager dans le crâne du Professeur de Potions de Hogwarts,  ou du moins, c'est l'impression que ce dernier avait. Malgré toutes les potions anti-douleur et anti-maux de tête qu'il avait avalées depuis le matin, Severus se trouvait toujours dans le même état, celui où il était certain que son corps faisait tout pour agir contre sa volonté. S'il y avait bien une chose que le Maître des potions avait en horreur, c'était de ne pas maîtriser son propre corps. Celui-ci était pris de tremblements, de nausées, de crampes à l'estomac, et de troubles de la vue. Rien n'aurait pu rendre le professeur plus malade que le fait même d'être malade et de ne pouvoir se soigner. Il était pourtant le meilleur maître de potions d'Angleterre, et son sang froid faisait sa renommée au même titre que ses talents de professeur. 

_Pourquoi ce genre de choses doit-il toujours tomber sur moi ? Albus, que mettez-vous dans votre thé pour me faire accepter de telles choses ?!_

  Si Severus semblait être victime des pires désagréments physiques depuis son réveil, c'était certainement à cause de l'angoisse à l'idée de l'après-midi à venir. Quelques heures seulement le séparaient du déjeuner, qui aurait lieu dans la même compagnie que la veille, et ensuite, il devrait passer plusieurs heures à entraîner à l'Occlumency la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir. 

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce à moi d'entraîner ce morveux à une spécialité qui requiert d'entrer dans ces souvenirs que j'ai le malheur de connaître ?_

_« Mais vous savez bien que vous êtes le meilleur en matière d'Occlumency, à Hogwarts et ailleurs. De plus, vous êtes un excellent professeur, et assez sévère pour enseigner correctement cette matière à un Gryffondor. »  _

  Dumbledore l'avait amadoué à coups de compliments, et Potter avait rempli sa part du marché en faisait les excuses les plus passionnées qu'il ait jamais reçues. Severus fut pris d'une nouvelle vague de nausée, et se dirigea de ses jambes tremblantes vers les cabinets. Combien de temps ces vomissements soudains allaient-ils durer ? Il n'avait plus rien à rendre depuis longtemps, et ses entrailles le brûlaient comme s'il avait avalé une dix livres de piment. 

  Un bruit qui ressemblait un peu trop à un poing contre une porte résonna dans son crâne douloureusement. La moindre sonorité avait sur son appareil auditif un effet des plus désagréables. Perturbé par la douleur qui rodait entre ses tempes et ses yeux, Severus ne se posa pas de questions inutiles et se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en tentant de garder le maximum de dignité. 

  Devant lui, un visage aussi familier qu'indésirable l'accueillit. Le professeur se put s'empêcher de prendre un air contrit. 

« Lupin. Décidemment, on ne se débarrasse pas de vous facilement. Que voulez-vous ? » 

« Severus, je voulais juste vous remercier, d'avoir accepté de reprendre les cours d'Occlumency avec Harry. » répondit Lupin, loin d'être décontenancé par l'attitude de son collègue.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous, en encore moins pour lui que j'ai accepté cette tâche. Tout cela  ne vous regarde en rien, Lupin. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien de plus important à ajouter… »

« Merci Severus. Je vous verrai au déjeuner. Vous êtes trop mince, il faut vous nourrir mieux que cela. » Sur ces mots, le loup-garou tourna les talons et disparut dans un couloir à peine éclairé.

  Le Professeur Snape resta sur le pas de porte, le corps fébrile et les idées floues. Que lui voulait vraiment cet homme ? Si tous les sorciers se liguaient pour contrôler sa vie, il n'avait pas fini d'être malade. Une nouvelle douleur à l'estomac le fit courir vers la salle de bain.

** ** **

  La Grande Salle était pleine des chahuts et des cris habituels, lorsque le jeune sorcier pris place à la table des Gryffondors aux côtés de ses amis. La forte motivation qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt n'avait pas faibli dans son esprit. Il était comme revigoré, plein d'une nouvelle confiance en lui qui lui remplissait les veines d'une douce énergie.

« Salut Ron, bonjour Hermione ! » lança-t-il, à peine conscient des regards étonnés que lui envoyèrent ses camarades.

« Euh… Salut Harry. Bien dormi ? » répondit le nouveau couple d'une seule voix.

« Super ! » mentit-il. « J'ai été parler au Professeur Lupin ce matin, et ça m'a fait du bien. Il croit comme moi que ces rêves sur Sirius peuvent avoir une signification. Hermione, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais faire un tour à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner ? »

« Bien sûr Harry, si le Professeur Dumbledore est d'accord. Mais dis-moi Harry… Tu as l'air de très en forme. Il y a une raison ? »

« Non, juste ce petit espoir que m'a donné le Professeur Lupin. »

« Bah moi je suis bien content que tu te sentes mieux ! Devines quoi ? Seamus, Dean et Neville vont rentrer avec nous au Terrier pour faire un match de Quidditch ! »

  Toute la bonne humeur du jeune homme s'évanouit en un clin d'œil. Il avait complètement omis de répéter à ses amis ce que le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait annoncé la veille. Tout à coup, il se sentit gêné, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'attrister à l'idée de rester à Hogwarts.

« Ah… En fait… Oui euh… Hier soir Dumbledore m'a parlé dans son bureau et… Il a demandé à Snape de reprendre les cours d'Occlumency avec moi. »

« Mais c'est une excellente idée, Harry ! Je ne pensais pas que le Professeur Snape accepterait de t'enseigner à nouveau ! » s'écria joyeusement la jeune sorcière.

« T'es folle 'Mione ! C'est horrible pour Harry ! Désolé pour toi, vieux. Passer des heures à se faire insulter par Snape, brrr, ça me donne des frissons rien qu'à y penser ! » 

« Tais-toi Ron ! Tu reprendras les cours dès la rentrée alors Harry ? » poursuivit Hermione sans prêter attention aux propos de son petit ami.

  Le concerné baissa légèrement les yeux, et se mit à tripoter distraitement les plis de sa serviette de table. Ron et Hermione le regardaient d'un air attentif.

« Les leçons commencent cet après midi. Je dois rester à Hogwarts jusqu'à la rentrée. »

  Les conversations alentours cessèrent immédiatement. Harry avait haussé légèrement le ton, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'attirer les attentions curieuses de ses camarades. Et les questions fusèrent de part et d'autre de la table. Tout le monde tenait à savoir pourquoi Harry Potter avait le privilège de rester à Hogwarts pendant les vacances d'été. Finalement, remarquant certainement l'excitation générale, le Professeur Lupin intervint.

« Jeunes gens, du calme. Harry va suivre des cours spéciaux en potions, parce qu'il n'a pas obtenu les notes nécessaires aux OWLs. De plus j'assurerai aussi des cours de Défense renforcée, puisque Harry a décidé de devenir Auror, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

  Toutes les bouches restèrent ouvertes à cette révélation. Harry lui-même ne savait comment couvrir son étonnement. Lupin avait-il inventé cette histoire simplement pour lui éviter de dire la vérité aux autres ? Il n'aimait pas se sentir privilégié, et c'était définitivement une faveur que Remus lui faisait en racontant ce mensonge.

  Mais les sorciers présents ne trouvèrent aucune remontrance à faire au jeune homme. Cela allait de soit pour eux que Harry devait étudier ces matières. Tous pensaient sans oser le dire à voix haute, que le jeune homme ne vivrait peut-être pas assez vieux pour réellement exercer une quelconque carrière.

« C'est bien Harry, tu as du courage de prendre des cours de rattrapage ! Mes notes ne sont pas si bonnes non plus, mais bien sûr je ne compte pas devenir Auror ! » plaisanta Seamus, avant de reprendre sa discution enflammée avec Luna Lovegood.

  Une fois les attentions détournées de lui, Remus repris sa place à la table des professeurs, et Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Il faut être plus discret que ça, mec. Bon… je suis vraiment déçu que tu ne rentres pas avec nous. Mais n'oublie pas de m'écrire ! »

« Oh oui Harry ! Et puis compte sur moi, je me charge des recherches concernant les visions. On finira bien par trouver une clé à ce mystère. »

« Merci. Vous êtes vraiment des amis géniaux. » souffla Harry, rassuré du rétablissement de la situation.

  Après le déjeuner, il allait devoir affronter le regard mauvais du Maître des Potions, mais avant cela, il pouvait continuer à discuter avec ses amis, en laissant au fond de son esprit les doutes, les peurs, les angoisses…

** ** **

  Il se tenait depuis plus d'une minute immobile devant la large porte de la salle de Potions, cherchant un dernier prétexte pour ne pas frapper, et surtout ne pas franchir la dernière limite qui le séparait du Professeur Snape. Malheureusement pour lui, l'heure fatale de son cours privé approchait dangereusement, et il n'était pas question de manquer à l'appel. Il prit une énième profonde respiration, et avança une main hésitante vers la porte. Lorsqu'il fit vibrer le bois sous son poing, Harry crut entendre un mouvement brusque de l'autre côté. Il patienta quelques secondes, puis la terrible silhouette de son professeur apparut devant lui.

« Potter. » Il n'ajouta aucun mot superflu, se contentant de signaler d'un bref hochement de tête que son élève avait la permission d'entrer.

  Nul ne dit mot. Harry se tint debout devant le haut bureau du professeur, attendant les ordres qui ne manqueraient pas de sortir de ces lèvres cruelles. Mais rien ne vint. Une minute passa, et Snape était toujours occupé à trier divers papiers traînant sur son bureau. Ce simple fait avait tout d'étrange. Snape ne laissait rien traîner. Si le sorcier ne paraissait pas friand de shampoings ou de mode, il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement maniaque pour tout ce qui concernait son enseignement et sa classe. 

« Professeur… »

« Veuillez vous préparer Potter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps à vous enseigner si vous n'êtes pas concentré. » le coupa Snape de son ton glacial.

  Harry ne trouva rien à rétorquer à ces mots. Il s'était attendu à des excès non modérés de cruauté de la part du sorcier, non à cet accueil froid, qui semblait crier Je _n'ai que faire de votre présence ici, Potter_. Le garçon avait bien du mal à trouver en lui la moindre volonté à se concentrer. Mais Snape ne commencerait pas tant qu'il n'était pas prêt, et Harry ne comptait pas y passer l'après midi entier. Il tenait à dire au revoir à ses invités, et surtout, à être informé des trouvailles d'Hermione. 

  Alors il pensa à Voldemort, et à la façon dont il aimerait le faire disparaître. Il pensa  à Sirius et à son sourire franc qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Il puisa dans ses ressources pour amener un calme total dans son esprit. Et enfin, Snape bougea. Il vint se poster en face de lui, raide comme une planche, la baguette pointée sur lui. Harry n'avait pas peur.

« Sortez votre baguette, Potter. _Legilimens_. »

  Harry sentit les images affluer rapidement dans son esprit, se mélangeant douloureusement en une composition des plus dérangeantes. Puis, des scènes connues lui obscurcirent la vue. Il avait presque oublié cette sensation que des doigts fins et agiles fouillent votre esprit à votre insu.

_Sirius, mort. Le visage décomposé de ses amis. Le sourire de Nyssa, une embrasse magique. Un baiser volé à Cho. Dudley massacrant un animal pour rire de sa peine. Les coups insoutenables de cet homme plus cruel que quiconque. Les yeux brûlant de Malfoy lors d'une dispute. Sirius adossé à la fenêtre, le sourire éclatant…_

  Harry se concentra, tentant de visualiser Snape devant lui, et de repousser les pensées là où elles appartenaient.

« _Protego_ ! » lança-t-il, dès qu'il put à nouveau sentir le bois lisse de sa baguette sous ses doigts.

  Et les images changèrent, pénétrant son esprit alors qu'il les volait à son professeur. 

_James Potter ricanant alors qu'un jeune Severus est tombé nez le premier dans la boue. La main de Lily sur la joue du garçon. Les coups de Dudley alors que sa tête est plongée dans l'eau crasseuse des toilettes. Le visage terrifiant d'Ambert Snape quand il battait son fils sans défense. « Deviens plus fort ! » Voldemort revenant à la vie grâce à lui. Les yeux bleus de Malfoy quand il pointe un homme en disant…_

« Stop ! » se mit à hurler son professeur, le souffle haletant.

  Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait de gros progrès. Il était toujours debout, sur ses jambes tremblantes. Le temps que les informations lui montent au cerveau, il resta ainsi, le corps frissonnant d'une peur inconnue et nouvelle, à fixer l'homme dont les yeux sombres semblaient vouloir brûler les siens.

  Puis tout lui revint d'un seul coup. Les visions. Qu'étaient-elles ? Pourquoi avait-il vu des images de son propre passé dans l'esprit de Snape ? Et pire, pourquoi, par Merlin, n'avait-il pas pensé que Snape avait de grandes chances d'apercevoir des fragments de ses visions en pénétrant sa mémoire ?!

« Que… ? C'est impossible. .. ! » bégaya le sorcier donc le visage était passé du blanc laiteux au gris pierre.

  C'était bien la première fois qu'Harry voyait son détesté professeur dans un état tel qu'il ne parvenait plus à prononcer de réelles phrases. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, étant présentement dans la même situation. Il n'osait bouger, même si une petite voix ne cessait de lui crier de courir le plus vite possible en dehors de cette pièce maudite. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

« Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ?! J'exige des explications immédiatement ! » vociféra le sombre personnage qui se dressait devant lui.

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça ! Pourquoi j'ai vu mes souvenirs dans votre esprit ?! » rétorqua-t-il, essayant tant bien que mal de garder le calme qu'il avait eu peine à obtenir peu de temps avant.

  Snape ressemblait plus à une bouilloire qu'à un être humain à cet instant. _Même s'il n'a jamais vraiment ressemblé à un humain_. Son visage était grisâtre, ses joues et oreilles écarlates, sa mâchoire était si contractée qu'il risquait à tout moment de se la disloquer. Il n'avait pas fait un pas, mais son corps était loin de paraître d'une rigueur absolue comme à son habitude.

« Potter, » répéta-t-il, les dents si serrées qu'Harry l'entendit à peine. « Je vais vous le demander encore une fois. Qu'avez-vous fait ? Comment avez-vous vu ces… »

  Harry ne put retenir son agacement plus longtemps, et explosa, avançant par la même occasion vers Snape.

« MAIS RIEN ! Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai RIEN fait ! J'ai vu ces images dans des rêves ! »

  Un silence qui sembla durer des heures s'abattit sur les deux sorciers qui continuèrent à se fixer d'un air à la fois ahuri et furieux. Harry aurait voulu se frapper la tête contre un objet très solide à la manière d'un elfe de maison, pour avoir révélé le secret qu'il tenait absolument à conserver pour lui. Snape, quant à lui, était dans un état proche de la catatonie. Sur son visage, Harry crut déceler une profonde douleur. Il semblait si décomposé par les mots de son élève qu'il était prêt à céder sous leur poids. C'était comme si le jeune homme venait d'ouvrir une boîte de pandore contenant les mille fléaux de l'Univers, et que Snape venait de se voir incomber la tâche de les capturer.

« Que… Qu'avez-vous dit ? Vous avez vu… mes souvenirs… dans des _rêves_ ? » finit-il pas murmurer, sa voix si faible qu'Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir devant lui.

« Oui… Ou plutôt, j'ai vécu ces souvenirs comme si j'étais vous, Monsieur. Dans mes rêves. Ca dure depuis le début des vacances. » expliqua le garçon, résolu à tout dire, puisqu'il avait déjà commencé.

« C'est insensé. Je ne peux pas y croire. »

« C'est pourtant la vérit ! Et vous, pourquoi vous connaissez ces souvenirs à moi ? » s'enquit-il.

  Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant ses yeux dériver dans le vague. À quoi pensait-il ?

« Si je connais vos souvenirs, Potter… C'est pour la même raison. » dit-il simplement, lui tournant le dos.

  Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui poser davantage de questions, car Snape sortait de la pièce, sans même prendre le temps de fermer ses armoires par des sorts, ni de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que son élève le suivait. Avait-il seulement envie qu'il le fasse ? Harry se lança à sa suite, sans demander l'autorisation à son professeur. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait. Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Snape se dirigeait immanquablement vers le bureau du Directeur, et que c'était également là-bas qu'Harry voulait se rendre.  

** ** **

  Une fois montés jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, les deux hommes tremblant et dégoulinant d'une inquiétude palpable se lancèrent d'une seule voix dans une explication offensive des derniers évènements.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! – Albus je dois vous – Quelque chose nous arrive, Professeur ! – Potter possède les mêmes visions que moi ! - »

  Autant dire que les deux sorciers agités qu'il trouva devant lui à débiter des paroles plus rapidement que le vol d'un phoenix de compétition ne trouva aucun sens aux oreilles du Professeur Dumbledore. Il se contenta de lever une main pour ordonner le silence.

« Voyons, mes enfants. Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que vous tentez de me dire. Severus, Harry. Veuillez prendre un fauteuil pour que nous discutions autour d'une tasse de thé. »

« Professeur ! -- »

« Ah – Ah ! Point de mot pour l'instant. J'écouterai ce que vous avez à me dire lorsque vous serez tous deux en état de vous faire comprendre. »

  Celui qui avait l'audace de prétendre que Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux renard incapable de la moindre tactique militaire était un crétin fini. L'ancien sorcier avait tout du tacticien. Il devait même exceller dans ce domaine avant d'être Directeur d'une très grande et réputée école de Magie.

  L'arrivée d'une tasse de thé chaud dans chacune de leurs mains donna aux ennemis de toujours matière à réfléchir. Snape trouva en lui la force de reprendre ses esprits, et avec eux, son cynisme naturel, qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers instants. Harry quant à lui se contenta de respirer profondément et de tenter de comprendre comment il avait put en arriver là.

« Bien, vous semblez calmés. Severus, en tant qu'aîné, je vous donne la parole le premier. »

« Professeur. Ce _garçon_ et moi-même semblons sujets au même problème depuis le commencement des vacances. En traversant les images de la mémoire de Potter par la legilimency, j'ai vu mes propres souvenirs. Ensuite Potter a avoué être victime du même genre de visions que moi. Comprenez-vous ce que cela signifie, Professeur ? » 

  Le visage ridé du directeur sembla s'illuminer soudainement, chose plutôt déconcertante pour les deux sorciers. Il y avait une petite lueur dans ses yeux bleus vitreux qui ne valait rien de bon. L'envie de s'échapper sur un nimbus très rapide ne fut pas sans passer par l'esprit d'Harry. 

« Harry, est-ce bien là la vérit ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais. Mais je ne comprends pas. Vous étiez au courant que le Professeur Snape… »

« Oui, en effet mon garçon. Severus m'avait déjà fait part de ses craintes quelques temps auparavant. Il était persuadé qu'un élève, peut-être même toi Harry, lui avait lancé un mauvais sort par simple plaisanterie. »

  Harry voulut se défendre, mais Dumbledore leva à nouveau la main pour l'en empêcher. 

« Ce n'est pas mon opinion sur la question, autant le dire tout de suite. Je ne sais pas encore ce que tout cela signigie, mais croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de mauvais dans ce qui vous arrive, mes enfants. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire presque heureux.

  Bien sûr, Snape commença à protester que s'il n'y avait rien de mauvais, ce dont il était loin d'être convaincu, il n'y avait aucune raison de se réjouir non plus. Harry était tout à fait d'accord avec son professeur. Quiconque lui envoyait ces horribles visions était un pur sadique avide du malheur des autres. Mais Dumbledore restait persuadé que tout cela était, comme il le disait, _tout à fait sens_. Harry passa ensuite de longues minutes à relater les visions de Sirius et autres qu'il avait eues depuis début juillet. Snape le fixa d'un air suspicieux durant tout le temps qu'il parlait.

« Puisque vous serez tous à Hogwarts pour le restant des vacances, je suppose que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à effectuer les recherches nécessaires pour élucider ce mystère. Harry, puisque tu en as déjà parlé à Remus, je propose de l'inviter à se joindre à vous, s'il est disponible. Il n'est pas impossible que notre cher Sirius se cache derrière tout cela. »

  Snape garda le silence, mais plissa les yeux d'un air mécontent, c'est-à-dire… encore plus mécontent que de coutume. 

_Si Black est bien celui à qui je dois ce cauchemar, je jure par Merlin de le faire ressusciter pour pouvoir le tuer de mes propres mains !_

A suivre…

** ** **

Voilà la fin du chapitre 4 ! Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la tournure des évènements ! Après Remus, c'est au tours de Severus de se changer en lavette ! . Bon, je me promets de le rendre trèèèèès méchant et vicieux dans les prochains chapitres. Après tout le pauvre n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent avec cette fic ! Ohh mon pauvre sevy !

Petit concours pour les dessinateurs/trices : Si quelqu'un se sent l'âme d'un artiste et me fait un petit dessin inspiré par cette fic, j'écrirai une one-shot (fic en une seule partie, assez courte) sur le thème de son choix. ^^ 

Très fatiguée, doit aller réviser mes kanji !


	5. Où les deux partis se rapprochent

Titre : Sauve Son Passé En Devenant Son Futur

Notes de l'auteur : On peut dire que j'ai décidé de faire avancer l'histoire ! Enfin, oui, je sais !! Pas trop tôt ! ^^ Mais tout ce que j'ai écrit avant était, je le pense, indispensable. Peut-être que certaines descriptions sont un peu longues, mais on ne se refait pas ! Toujours est-il que ce chapitre 5 est un tournant décisif dans l'évolution de l'histoire, si histoire il y a réellement ^^. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette évolution, et que je n'ai pas été trop rapide à dévoiler le secret de… vous verrez en lisant ^^ Je dois dire que ce chapitre a été écrit plutôt vite. L'inspiration devait être du voyage.

Dédicace : aux très chères personnes qui lisent et postent des reviews ! Merci, ça me donne envie de continuer ! ^^ A Ayuluna de ffnet, grâce à qui j'ai décidé d'écrire plus vite et mieux, de façon à prouver qu'il est possible de monter un scénario qui tienne la route et qui mette en scène un homme et un jeune homme amoureux, sans que ce soit répugnant ^^. 

Réponses aux reviews :

Gaeriel Jedusor : Hum des animaux… Pour le moment non, mais par la suite, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Alors d'ici là… peut-être ^^ Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Je ne souhaite que continuer dans cette voix, si ça plaît.

LOU4 la rebelle (hihi): Ouais, tu sais, je me mets à sa place, mon pauvre Sevy est martyrisé par cette brute de Sirius ! . Je compte bien lui donner l'occasion de se venger ! niark !

Dark Jezebel : Je trouve quand même que Sev n'est pas dans son fort dans cette fic ! C'est triste, mais c'est peut-être comme ça que je le vois réellement. En tout cas pour le moment je pense que la façon dont j'ai décrit les persos ressemble vraiment à ce que j'ai en tête. Effrayant non ? o_o, A bas Voldie !

Snapegirl : Severus est toujours craquant, quoiqu'il fasse ! C'est pour ça que je l'aime ! Il est fascinant, et c'est à la fois une plaie et un plaisir d'écrire à son sujet ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Titu : et bien voici la suite ! je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à rendre Snape méchant finalement ! Plutôt fou !

Pandoria : ahahah, ça ne fait rien si tu ne sais pas dessiner. ^^ Qui sait, lorsque j'en aurai marre de cette histoire (pas tout de suite), j'accepterai peut-être les requêtes de one-shot cadeaux ! Pour un anniversaire ? ^^ En tous cas voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant bien sûr qu'il comble ta faim et ta curiosit ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ^^

Origine : Je pense que ce chapitre sera encore un peu long. ^^ J'aime bien les longs chapitres aussi ! J'estime qu'on attend suffisamment entre chaque partie pour être dignement récompens ! Je dois dire que je suis plutôt satisfaite de petit Sevy et Nyssa  Quant à Lucius.. bien sûr je ne compte pas l'oublier. Tu verras ! Merci pour ta review, je les adore !

Peu de reviews cette fois, mais c'est vrai que je poste ce chapitre rapidement !

** ** **

** ** **

Chapitre 5 : Où les deux partis se rapprochent.

 Le Grand Hall s'était d'hors et déjà vidé de ses convives, et la plus part des adolescents jouaient sous les rayons du soleil dans les immenses jardins de l'école. Harry suivit un chemin qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur pour aller retrouver ses amis à la bibliothèque, la mort dans l'âme. Dumbledore semblait avoir des desseins pas très nets à son sujet, mais bien évidemment, il était incapable de mettre le doigt  sur un quelconque indice quant à leur nature. Ce vieil homme était aussi rusé qu'un renard, et Harry commençait même à se demander si ce n'était pas sa forme d'animagus, plutôt que tout autre animal majestueux. 

  La porte de la bibliothèque était entrouverte, le laissant apercevoir une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé mentalement : ses deux amis, qui, s'étaient sans doute fatigués après de vigoureux efforts intellectuels, se prélassaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs visages si rapprochés qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Le visage du jeune sorcier s'enflamma. Harry ne pensa même pas à détourner les yeux, comme captivé par cette furtive vision qui éveillait en lui une douce chaleur inconnue. Il émit un faible toussotement et fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. 

« Oh ! Harry ! Nous… Nous étions… » s'empressa d'expliquer Hermione, une fois sa bouche libérée.

  Ron quant à lui ne fit aucun effort pour placer une légende sous l'évidence de leur situation. Ils étaient jeunes, et amoureux, pourquoi en dire plus ? Il se contenta d'offrir à son meilleur ami un sourire espiègle suivi d'un haussement d'épaules. Harry saisit le message sur l'instant.

« Bien sûr Hermione, je suis certain que cette démonstration était nécessaire à vos recherches. » plaisanta le garçon, ravi de prendre sa jeune amie au dépourvu, une fois n'étant pas coutume. « Bon, maintenant que vous êtes ressourcés, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez trouv ? »

« Hum, oui, cela va de soit, Harry. » dit Hermione, les joues roses et la voix adoucie. « Ron et moi… On a trouvé très peu de choses qui semblent tenir la route, par contre… J'ai déniché ce livre, dans la section réservée aux professeurs. » ajouta-t-elle en déposant dans les mains d'Harry un épais volume à la couverture de cuir.

  Le livre était certainement très ancien, ou en avait en tout cas l'air. Le cuir était passé, et abîmé dans les coins. On pouvait tout de même lire les inscriptions _« Passages et autres voies à travers la mémoire »_, en fines lettres dorées. 

« Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, fixant l'ouvrage d'un œil sceptique. 

  Hermione bomba le torse comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle se lançait dans une de ses explications interminables quelqu'en soit le sujet, et afficha un sourire des plus satisfaits. Reprenant le livre poussiéreux pour le poser sur une des tables de la pièce, elle continua après avoir ouvert le livre sur un sommaire presque effacé.

« Ici se trouve certainement la clé de nos recherches, Harry. Comme je te l'avais promis, j'ai bien trouvé une piste solide, et je suis certaine que tu me sauteras au coup quand tu auras entendu ce que j'ai à te dire ! »

« 'Mione, vas-y, dis-moi, ou bien je vais le faire ! Tu vois bien qu'Harry ne comprend rien ! »

« Bien, c'est simple, en fait. Cet ouvrage décrit les différentes portes existant pour pénétrer les mémoires d'autrui. Et il se trouve qu'au chapitre… ah, où est-ce… ? ah oui, au chapitre 17, nommé L'Arcade Temporelle et le Voile d'Éternité, il est expliqué ce qui arrive lorsqu'une personne qui passe à travers un voile magique comme celui du Département des Mystères de la Magie survit. » finit-elle dans un large sourire qui était décidemment communicatif.

« Je… Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre. Quelqu'un qui passe par le voile peut survivre ?? Mais Dumbledore et Lupin ont dit que… »

« Oui, je sais ce que tous ont dit ! Mais écoute-moi bien Harry ! Ils n'avaient pas si tort que ça, à première vue ! Il est quasiment impossible de survivre une fois passé à travers le rideau… Sauf, si la volonté de vivre est suffisante, et si le sujet a besoin de ce voile pour guérir d'un sort. »

  La jeune fille se tut un instant, attendant de voir une quelconque réaction se dessiner sur le visage des deux garçons en face d'elle. Mais ces derniers continuaient à la regarder avec un air ahuri. Soupirant, elle fouilla dans le livre à la recherche du fameux chapitre 17, et montra l'illustration d'un sorcier ancien, et apparemment mourrant, que l'on jette à travers le voile.

« Soyez attentifs. Ce sorcier, est sortit vivant du voile. Mais hélas l'explication de ce miracle semble plutôt floue. La sorcière qui a créé les Arcades Magiques n'a pas laissé de document qui guide à l'utilisation, c'est pourquoi cet objet est très dangereux, et qu'il est caché au Ministère de la Magie. Mais écoutez bien la suite, car c'est ce qui m'a interpellée. Le destin du sorcier qui survit au passage dans l'Arcade est libre d'en sortir, mais apparemment, d'une façon très compliquée. Il peut visiter les souvenirs et les mémoires des autres, et les utiliser à sa manière. Il peut aussi créer des illusions très réalistes. Comme par exemple se projeter dans les rêves d'autres sorciers. »

  Harry sentit son cœur se fendre en un million de particules réduites en poussière. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione avait DIT ? Sirius ne pouvait être la raison… mieux, l'instigateur de ces rêves où il souffrait le martyre ! Non, son amie devait se tromper, c'était certain ! 

  Mais… Elle avait parlé de…

« Attends une minute Hermione ! Tu veux dire que Sirius m'envoie des visions de… de lui… parce qu'il est vivant mais dans un passage je sais as quoi ? » s'écria-t-il, soudain alerte sur ses jambes tendues.

« C'est tout à fait possible. Du moins, après plusieurs heures de recherches, je n'ai rien trouvé qui s'apparente autrement à tes visions. Alors quand j'ai trouvé ce livre, j'ai tout de suite fait la relation. Et puis, tu dis toi-même que Sirius tente de te parler. Ce ne sont donc pas des rêves anodins, Harry, mais bel et bien des projections de Sirius. »

« Wouah, ça alors, Harry ! Tu te rends compte !! Ca veut dire que Sirius est en vie ! Il peut être sauv !! »

« Oui c'est… » souffla-t-il, l'esprit vagabondant déjà vers d'autres pensées. 

  Il resta silencieux, sans savoir quelle réaction montrer. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait réellement son parrain. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander simplement de l'aider, de quelque façon possible ? Pourquoi le rendait-il sujet à de telles souffrances, alors qu'il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes sur les bras ? Bien sûr, la joie de pouvoir sauver son parrain finit par l'emporter sur ses inquiétudes, et il finit par sourire à ses amis.

« C'est génial, si jamais je peux vraiment le sauver. Mais pourquoi ne me dit-il pas ce qu'il faut faire ? Comment le sauver sans savoir comment ? »

« Hélas, c'est une partie de l'explication totalement manquante. Je n'arrêterais pas mes recherches en si bon chemin, cependant, si j'étais toi, Harry. Il y a encore bon nombre d'ouvrages que je n'ai pu parcourir. »

« Bien, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Hermione. Tu es plus qu'une amie ! Tu es ma sauveuse ! » lança-t-il, tout en entourant les épaules fines de la jeune fille de ses bras maigres.

« Harry, tu sais que ça m'a fait plaisir, surtout lorsque c'est pour trouver de si bonnes nouvelles. Nous allons devoir partir d'ici quelques minutes, mais promets-nous une chose, d'accord ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Herm' » dit Harry, le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

« Manges donc correctement et suis bien tes leçons ! Il faut que tu sois fort cette année, et Ron et moi, on ne veut plus te voir si triste ! » réprimanda la sorcière, fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

  Ron et Harry partirent dans un fou rire, bientôt suivi de leur jeune amie, et tous les trois continuèrent à échanger des banalités jusqu'au moment des adieux. 

** ** **

  Une fois la totalité des invités partis, Harry prit le chemin désormais inscrit dans son esprit des cachots, où il comptait avoir une nouvelle discussion importante avec son cher professeur de potions. Il avait hésité à faire part des découvertes récentes en premier lieu à Lupin, mais s'était ravisé. Snape serait certainement furieux s'il n'était aussitôt mis au courant des nouveautés, lorsqu'il était lui-même affecté par celles-ci. 

  Il ne sentit presque pas l'angoisse qui rongeait son estomac vide, en approchant de la porte des quartiers de son professeur. Il frappa énergiquement, décidé à en finir dans les plus brefs délais. De l'autre côté, un grognement lui répondit, avant que des pas bruyants ne s'approchent, et la massive porte s'entrouvrit sur un visage blême et furieux. 

« Potter. Je pensais pourtant être débarrassé de votre présence pour la journée. Pourquoi me dérangez-vous ? » grinça-t-il, son ton plus sec encore que coutume.

« Professeur… Hermione… euh… a trouvé ce livre, et je pense que vous serez intéressé d'entendre ce qu'elle y a découvert. » hésita-t-il, certain de se voir la porte claquée au visage.

  Snape le considéra un moment d'un œil sévère, et arqua ses fines lèvres en une sorte de grimace boudeuse. Ou plutôt, un sourire étrange auquel Harry avait bien du mal à donner un nom. Puis, fait bien plus inhabituel, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et le professeur fit demi tour, retournant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil couvert de velours vert. Il était apparemment plongé en pleine lecture lorsqu' Harry était venu le déranger. Harry loucha sur le titre du recueil, et crut y déchiffrer _« Le sang du loup-garou et ses nombreuses propriétés »_. Il plissa le front, puis reporta son attention sur le sorcier tout de noir vêtu qui le toisait d'un air impatient. 

« Alors, Potter. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Parlez. Ne vous gênez pas, cette journée est de toute façon une calamité. »

  Bien que le ton était plus froid que jamais, Harry y décela une note d'humour. Un humour cynique, mais de l'humour néanmoins. Harry sourit presque à ces mots. Il ne pouvait contredire le sorcier, la journée avait très mal commencé, et si les dernières nouvelles étaient pour lui très bonnes, elles n'en seraient que plus insurmontables pour Snape. Après tout, ce dernier détestait Sirius.

« Hermione a découvert qu'il y avait une chance pour que le sort que Bellatrix Lestrange a lancé à Sirius avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'Arcade lui ai fait échapper à la mort. » Harry récita d'une traite la phrase qu'il avait préparée.

« Pardon ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit, Potter ? »

« Je dis la vérité, Professeur. Monsieur, écoutez-moi. Je sais d'où viennent ces… visions. C'est Sirius qui les envoie depuis l'Arcade dans laquelle il est prisonnier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je… »

« Taisez-vous !! Vous pensez me faire tourner en bourrique avec vos histoires à dormir debout ! Je vous préviens que, quoique Dumbledore pense de nos petites… familiarités, ma position sur le sujet est loin d'être identique !! »

  Sans répondre, Harry ouvrit le vieux grimoire à la bonne page, et vint coller celle-ci devant le grand nez de son professeur. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser insulter plus longuement. Le silence qui suivit était la preuve que l'homme lisait les inscriptions du livre. Tout à coup, l'objet lui échappa des mains, alors même que Snape l'avait plaqué contre son bureau d'un geste furieux. Ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements, et ses dents serrées. Il enrageait visiblement.

« C'est… Tout ceci est impossible ! Nous le saurions ! Si pareille chose était réalisable, nul doute que Lupin… ! »

« Je ne pense pas que le monde sorcier connaisse l'existence de ce livre. Ou alors personne n'y a cru. Mais Professeur, admettez-le. Il y a une forte chance pour que Sirius se serve de nous pour sortir du passage temporel. »

  Snape écarquilla ses yeux noirs, et les posa d'un air presque aliéné sur son élève. Ses cheveux étaient plus gras que jamais, et lui tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son visage crispé de colère. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre cet homme, car il savait de quoi il était capable. Cet homme le détestait plus que tout, lui et son parrain. Quelle allait être sa réaction ? Harry garda une main posée sur sa baguette, prêt à riposter contre une attaque soudaine.

  Mais aucun sort ne vint le frapper. Non, au lieu de toutes les réactions dignes du Directeur de Slytherin que le jeune gryffondor avaient envisagées, l'homme, contre toute attente, éclata de rire. Harry était plutôt décontenancé. Il ne pouvait se rappeler une seule fois où son professeur aurait ri. Non, ce n'était pas le genre de choses auxquelles s'adonnait Snape. 

  L'homme était à présent dans la même position, c'est-à-dire les mains plaquées sur son bureau, le dos courbé, mais son visage avait été jeté en arrière, et était secoué de spasmes qui avaient tout d'une crise de rire. Harry ne comprenait rien. Il resta dans l'incapacité de bouger pour faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était de regarder son professeur rire à n'en plus pouvoir. Son rire à la fois amère et musical résonnait dans toute la pièce, et ne s'appareillait d'aucune façon avec sa silhouette sombre et sévère. 

  Puis Harry se rendit compte que le sorcier avait perdu la raison. Du moins, c'était la seule explication logique à cette mascarade. Il était déjà assez choqué de voir Snape rire, mais en plus, le professeur ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Mais peu à peu, le rire perdit de son intensité, et les yeux jusqu'alors fermés de son professeur s'ouvrirent. Il se mit à fixer le plafond, la bouche formant une expression tout à coup pleine de tristesse. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, mais ne perdit pas de temps à en analyser la cause. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour effacer cette affreuse ambiance ? 

« Black m'a toujours gâché la vie. Et même maintenant, alors qu'il était supposé me laisser en paix, il continue à rire à mes dépends. » murmura Snape, sa voix pleine d'une colère palpable.

  Il se tourna vers Harry, et le dévisagea longuement. Puis il s'avança, une main tendue vers lui. Harry ne savait pas comment se comporter, alors il opta pour la solution de facilit : il ne fit rien, attendant. Une main du sorcier se referma sur son cou dégagé, sans que le garçon ait le temps de calculer la manœuvre. Il voulut se dégager, mais une lueur étrange dans les yeux de jade qui le fixaient l'en empêcha. Snape était-il capable de faire de la magie sans sortir sa baguette ? 

« Je vous hais, Potter. Si vous saviez comme je vous hais. Et pourtant… »

 La main blanche et froide de l'homme desserra son étreinte, et Harry ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que le corps de Snape gisait inerte sur le sol lisse de la salle de potions. 

** ** **

  // Il volait, doucement. Il n'était même pas sur un balai, mais le vent le portait calmement, le balançant agréablement au gré des nuages qui parsemaient le ciel. Puis, le ciel devint rouge écarlate, et toutes les sensations de bonheur cessèrent d'un seul coup. Il tombait irrémédiablement vers le sol, ou ailleurs. 

  Des bras doux l'accueillirent. C'est alors seulement qu'il prit conscience de son corps. Il était nu, sans que cela ne le gêne particulièrement. Les bras chauds qui l'enserraient étaient si confortables. Ils lui donnaient envie de se prélasser dans cette joie intense et inconnue. Quel était ce sentiment jusqu'alors jamais ressenti ? 

« Severus. » une voix venant de nulle part l'appelait. Il ne savait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir, mais ce son lui était à la fois familier et agréable. Les appels se firent plus pressants, et des mains se mirent à parcourir son torse, caressant son ventre, sa poitrine, son cou palpitant.

  Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à ces délicieuses caresses, il vit au loin, sorti du néant, une silhouette qui se dessinait. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre toutes, tant il avait passé des années à la maudire. _Black_. Il s'agissait bien de son ennemi de toujours, venu le débusquer jusque dans ce rêve où il était enfin heureux. Lorsqu'il put discerner les traits de son visage, Black se mit à parler, sur un ton presque enchanteur.

« Tous deux seuls, tous deux forts, tous deux faibles, tous deux vivants, tous deux morts.

  Lorsque la haine est le seul remède, lorsque l'amour est la seule chance. 

  La haine disparue, l'âme à nue. 

  L'amour naissant, dans ces deux esprits blessés. »

  Il sentit que les mains lui agrippaient le visage, pour le détourner de Black, qui le regardait en souriant. Il n'avait rien saisi  du sens de ses mots. Mais une main déterminée lui fit oublier tout le reste. Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à ces lèvres douces et humides qui se posèrent sur les siennes, ou à la langue rose qui se glissa entre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se trouva plongé dans un regard limpide couleur émeraude. Son cœur fit un bond. _Que ?_//

  Severus se réveilla en sursaut, pour se rendre compte qu'il était au beau milieu de sa salle de potions. Que s'était-il passé au juste ? Il avait dû tomber, et se cogner le crâne contre le sol, ou…

« Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Professeur ! J'ai eu peur que vous soyez mort d'une attaque cardiaque ! »

  Il s'empêcha juste à temps de sursauter à nouveau, et leva des yeux furieux vers le visage insolent de ce sale…

_Merlin, ces yeux ! Ce sont… !_

  Il se redressa doucement, au cas où un de ses membres aurait souffert de sa chute. Il se souvenait des évènements précédant son évanouissement. Apparemment, le choc, le manque de sommeil, ainsi que les vomissements répétés, alliés à la dose de nourriture légèrement en dessous de la norme qu'il avait ingurgité ces derniers jours, avaient suffit pour lui faire perdre conscience de la façon la plus indigne qu'il soit. Il maudit les limites du corps humain une fois de plus, et alla prendre une potion de fortification dans son armoire à ingrédients précieux, jetant un œil dédaigneux à Potter par la même occasion. 

« J'ai manqué un ou deux repas et passé trop de temps dans mon laboratoire. Rien qui me vaille une visite chez Pomfrey. » crut-il bon de préciser.

  Le garçon le regardait d'un air amusé, mais ne dit rien en retours. Peut-être avait-il plus d'esprit que son insipide père, après tout. Severus se traîna jusqu'à son bureau, où le vieil ouvrage était toujours ouvert au chapitre 17, et s'assit sur son confortable fauteuil. Il marqua un temps de réflexion, et se tourna vers le gamin toujours debout au centre de la pièce, comme attendant l'heure de son exécution. Le Professeur haussa un sourcil et ne réprima pas le sourire mauvais qui se dessina sans sa permission sur ses lèvres. 

« Potter, approchez. Puisque nous avons établi que cette journée était une réelle perte, autant continuer l'étude de ce grimoire. Qui sait quelles autres fantastiques révélations il pourrait bien nous apporter ? » lança-t-il en reportant son attention sur le dit livre.

  Potter resta debout à ses côtés, puisque Severus ne possédait aucune autre chaise dans son étude. Personne ne restait jamais assez longtemps en sa compagnie pour exprimer le désir de s'asseoir. Le sorcier parcourut à nouveau les quelques pages expliquant le mode de fonctionnement de l'Arcade, et fut bien déçu de l'évidence qu'elles lui procuraient. Le garçon ne s'était pas trompé, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce point. Il sentit la colère monter en lui une fois de plus. Ce foutu Black lui paierait, oh oui ! Pourquoi était-il mêlé à cette sombre histoire ? 

« Professeur. Comptez-vous en parler au Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda soudain Potter, peut-être agacé par son manque de réaction.

« Ce que je compte faire ou non, Potter, n'est en rien vos affaires. Vous serez informé en temps et en heure. » rétorqua-t-il, la voix tranchante.

« Bien sûr que c'est mes affaires ! Vous oubliez que c'est nous qui avons trouvé ce livre, et que c'est grâce à … »

« Silence Potter ! Je ne tolèrerai aucune autre remarque idiote venant de vous. » Il se tourna vers son élève, qui bouillonnait de rage contenue. « Cela ne vous suffit-il donc pas, que je sois en ce moment même sujet aux originalités de votre cher parrain, par votre seule faute ?! »

  Bien loin d'accepter les accusations sans broncher, Potter explosa.

« Espèce de sale menteur ! C'est de votre faute ! Tout ça c'est votre faute ! Si Sirius n'est pas là maintenant c'est à cause de vous ! Parce que vous n'avez pas fait votre boulot ! Vous n'attendiez que ça, de le voir mourir ! Peut-être même que c'est vous qui avez demandé à Lestrange de le tuer ! Vous »

  Severus empoigna le cou de son élève pour le faire taire. Il détestait avoir recours aux mains, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sorciers plus faibles que lui, mais Potter ne lui laissait pas le choix. Le professeur planta un regard meurtrier dans les pupilles dilatées de Potter, et approcha son visage de celui du garçon affolé.

« Taisez-vous Potter, je ne le répèterai pas. Si vous êtes incapable de vous contrôler, il est inutile de poursuivre cette discussion. Aussi vrai soit-il que je hais votre parrain, je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort, ou de sa… _disparition _dans une Arcade. Si vous souhaitez absolument déverser votre colère, faites-le hors de _mon_ bureau. » siffla-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du gryffondor.

  Une fois la main autour de son cou disparue, Potter se renfrogna, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir. Severus grimaça, et sortit sa baguette pour conjurer une chaise. Potter leva des yeux étonnés vers lui, s'asseyant.

« Bien, reprenons. Vous avez je le crois eu plusieurs visions dans lesquelles Black vous commandait de l'aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me donner plus d'explication, mais que moi et… '_lui_', on pouvait l'aider. Je ne sais pas de qui il parlait. »

« Êtes-vous vraiment stupide, Potter ? Il s'agit de _moi_, bien évidemment. » 

  Sa propre lucidité l'effrayait. Après ce court rêve lors de son malaise, il était certain que si Black avait contrôlé toutes ces visions, il avait quelque chose de prévu pour eux deux. Et le rêve qu'il venait d'avoir n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer à ce sujet. Ces yeux verts, il n'en connaissait pas des milliers. Il se souvenait de chacun des mots prononcés par l'animagus, mais n'en saisissait pas le sens caché.

« Co… Comment ?! Vous ? Mais… Vous _détestez_ Sirius ! Pourquoi… »

« Comment saurais-je de quelle manière fonctionne le cerveau de votre parrain, Potter ? Croyez-moi, aucun élément de cette situation ne me met à mon avantage ! »

  Potter baissa la tête et se fronça les sourcils. Il semblait bien plus perturbé par les révélations de cette éprouvante journée que lui-même. Bon, bien sûr, il ne s'était pas évanoui.

« Pourquoi… » murmura le jeune sorcier. Sa voix semblait proche du sanglot, et Severus pria pour qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer. « Pourquoi Sirius me ferait-il ça ?... Il vous déteste autant que moi, il n'y a pas de raison pour que… »

« Peut-être est-ce justement la raison… » dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son élève. 

« Hein ? »

« On ne dit pas 'hein' à son professeur, Potter. » grogna-t-il de son ton le moins aimable. « Bien, il est nécessaire que j'approfondisse mes recherches à ce sujet, mais il est clairement inscrit ici que le sujet se trouvant dans l'Arcade peut intervenir sur les rêves et les souvenirs. Il n'a pas la possibilité de changer les souvenirs, juste s'en servir pour sortir de sa prison. Je suppose que les images que Black nous a projetées de sa personne n'étaient que des fragments de souvenirs mis bouts à bouts. Mais s'il y a un moyen de l'aider à sortir du tunnel temporel, je doute que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sache lequel. » 

 Il détourna les yeux des pages jaunies du grimoire pour voir la réaction du jeune sorcier à ses côtés. Ses grands yeux verts étaient écarquillés, et sa bouche ouverte bêtement. Il semblait ébahi devant son habilité à réfléchir. Severus fit apparaître un sourire narquois sur son visage. 

« Professeur… Vous avez dit que Sirius avait projeté des images de lui-même mais… Je pensais être le seul à avoir vu Sirius. »

  Les envies de meurtre qui assaillaient les moteurs de son cerveau reprirent immédiatement le dessus. Quel gamin insupportable, incapable de comprendre le réel intérêt de ce qu'on tente de lui expliquer. Il fallait évidemment répondre le plus honnêtement possible à cette question idiote.

« Oui, une seule fois. Il m'est… apparu pour me dire des vagues stupidités, puisque c'est la seule façon de s'exprimer dont il soit maître. »

  Si Potter nota les mots blessants, il ne lui fit pas remarquer, préférant continuer sa série de questions pour assouvir sa curiosité de gryffondor.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? A moi aussi il a dit des choses que je n'ai pas comprises. »

« Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Je dois monter voir Dumbledore. Vous, retournez dans votre chambre ou… peu importe, puisse ce lieu être très loin de moi. Nous ne serons pas sans nous revoir avant… demain, après le déjeuner, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter ? » dit-il sur un ton glacial, se penchant de toute sa hauteur sur le garçon. 

  Sur ces mots, il partit d'un grand mouvement de robes, et attendit que son élève quitte la pièce, non sans lui lancer un regard qui en disait long sur son affection à son égard. Severus prit une profonde respiration et s'élança en direction des quartiers du Directeur. Il savait qu'après cette journée exténuante, il devrait avaler nombre de potions pour espérer dormir un minimum d'heures sans rêver à de nouvelles horreurs dont il connaissait maintenant la provenance. 

** ** **

  Harry se sentait mal en point, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Jamais il n'avait été en proie à d'aussi diverses et opposées émotions. Pendant quelques minutes, tout le temps que Snape avait été inconscient à ses pieds, Harry avait été très anxieux, sans savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il détestait cet homme, ou du moins, il le détestait, _avant_. Depuis quelques semaines, sa vision des choses avait radicalement changé, au point qu'il devait parfois se forcer à détester le sorcier. Pour quelles raisons tenait-il à le détester ? Il savait maintenant que Snape n'était pas responsable de la mort de son parrain, si mort il y avait. 

_  Ai-je besoin de haïr quelqu'un de tout mon cœur pour vivre ? Il y a déjà Voldemort mais… Snape je… Ce n'est pas le même sentiment. Un moment, il m'a regardé et il semblait si… _

  Non, cette réflexion ne le mènerait nulle part. Harry marchait dans les couloirs, sans aucune idée de la direction qu'il allait prendre. Snape l'avait renvoyé de ce ton glacial qu'il prenait toujours pour s'adresser à lui, comme s'il était plus repoussant que le pire des insectes, ou que le simple fait de lui parler avait un effet nocif sur lui.

  Mais Harry trouvait que Snape ne le considérait plus de la même façon depuis leur cours d'Occlumency cet après-midi. Il devait être, comme lui, mal à l'aise de savoir que celui qu'il détestait le plus connaissait la vérité sur son passé. Cette seule pensée le rendait malade. Mais au moins, Snape ne pourrait pas se servir de ces nouvelles connaissances pour lui faire la vie dure. 

  Snape avait une façon de lui parler qui le mettait hors de lui. Il était rempli d'envies de meurtres dès que l'homme ouvrait la bouche pour l'insulter ou rabaisser son intelligence. Même si son enfance évoquait chez le jeune homme une certaine compassion et même de l'amitié et de la compréhension, la forme adulte de son professeur avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

_  Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sirius l'a choisi lui… C'est sûr que Snape n'a rien à faire de le sauver ! Il préfèrerait sûrement que Sirius soit vraiment mort. Et s'il cherchait un moyen de coincer Sirius derrière le voile définitivement ?_

  Il devait en toucher un mot à Dumbledore, même si Snape allait sûrement lui annoncer les trouvailles d'Hermione d'ici peu de temps. Pourquoi Snape l'avait-il renvoy ? Il avait le droit d'écouter ce qui serait dit ! Il s'agissait de lui, et de Sirius. Même si le Maître des Potions était également concerné, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait le monopole des visions, au contraire !

« Très bien, puisque c'est ça, je vais aller voir Dumbledore moi aussi ! » s'exclama-t-il, faisant demi tour pour courir jusqu'à la statue de phoenix.

 ** ** **

« Professeur, vous avez une meilleure connaissance que moi à ce sujet. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? » s'enquit Severus en fixant avec un certain espoir son aîné.

  Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire joyeux, et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, sa tasse de thé dans une main. 

« Severus, je dois dire que j'avais pensé à cette possibilité, mais je n'ai pas osé vous en parler, de peur que vous ne vous vengiez sur Harry. Rien de ceci n'est sa faute. »

« Comment cela vous y aviez pens ?!! Vous connaissiez l'existence de ce livre et de l'Arcade ? » Severus eut quelque mal à contenir sa fureur.

« Hum, disons surtout que je connais bien Sirius. Il est intelligent- » Severus lui lança un regard sceptique. « Il _est_ intelligent, vous le savez Severus, malgré tous ses défauts. Il n'est qu'humain après tout. » Autre regard sceptique « Bien, toujours est-il que j'avais pensé à cette option, et qu'il y a en effet des éléments qui ne trompent pas. S'il vous plait, répétez-moi les mots exacts qu'il a prononcé à votre égard. »

  Severus s'exécuta sur l'instant, et attendit le verdict du vieux sorcier. Celui-ci ne put empêcher le sourire de gagner ses yeux. Ils étaient proches du clignotement. 

« Severus, ce que je vais vous annoncer ne va certainement pas vous plaire ! »

« Allez-y, Albus, je commence à m'habituer aux mauvaises nouvelles. » dit-il, abattu.

« D'après mes connaissances en ce domaine, et si je me réfère à un évènement similaire d'il y a quelques dizaines d'années de cela, Sirius doit faire appel aux souvenirs de deux êtres : l'un qui lui est très proche, et l'autre qui lui est éloigné mais qui lui voue des sentiments forts. Et ces deux êtres doivent être compatibles. »

« C…Compatibles ? Précisez, je vous prie Albus. »

« Capables de vivre dans le corps… ou plutôt les souvenirs, de l'autre. Mais je pense ne pas tout savoir à ce sujet, malheureusement. Le rapport sur l'histoire qui a eut lieu il y a des années est assez vague. Une femme du nom de Morina Bergamott est tombée derrière le voile alors qu'elle était pourchassée par des moldus armés. Blessée, elle s'est trouvée guérie une fois dans le passage temporel, et a utilisé les souvenirs de deux personnes qui se détestaient pour sortir de celui-ci. Il s'agissait de son amant et de son mari. Mais il n'est mentionné à aucun moment comment elle est sortie. »

« Cette histoire est insensée ! Celui qui a conçu cette Arcade était un fou doublé d'un crétin ! »

« Pas tant que cela, Severus. Comme je vous le disais plus tôt, il faut trouver le côté positif de la situation. »

« Pardonnez-moi si je n'y parviens pas, pour le moment… Si j'ai bien saisi, il faut que je… joigne mes efforts à ceux de Potter pour sortir Black de son passage, et ma vie reprendra alors son cours normal ?... » demanda-t-il de son air le plus cynique.

« En quelques mots, c'est exact, mon garçon. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de la méthode à utiliser. »

« Voilà qui nous avance bien. »

  Dépité, il laissa son visage tomber en arrière, fermant les yeux et se massant les tempes. Pourquoi ce genre de choses avait-il le don de lui tomber dessus ? En rouvrant les yeux, il aperçut furtivement la figure de Potter, dissimulée derrière la porte entrebâillée. Il se redressa en une fraction de seconde, et marcha rapidement vers cette porte, qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Potter n'eut pas le temps de se cacher, et lui lança un regard implorant, recroquevillé sur lui-même. _La voilà la bravoure des Gryffondors !_

« Que faites-vous là, Potter, alors que je vous ai donné l'ordre de regagner votre chambre il y a à peine quinze minutes ?! »

« J'ai le droit d'entendre cette conversation ! » déclara-t-il, se redressant pour fixer Snape dans les yeux du mieux qu'il put. « Ca me concerne autant que vous ! »

« Pff, peut importe. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. Nous devons faire plus de recherches, et pour cela, je demanderai personnellement à Lupin de nous aider, puisqu'il a beaucoup de temps à perdre. Pour ma part, j'ai d'importantes choses à régler dans la semaine. »

  Severus fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Dumbledore pour indiquer qu'il disposait.

« Albus. » Puis se tournant vers le garçon, il ajouta d'un ton venimeux : « Monsieur Potter. Puisse cette nuit vous porter conseil. »

  Il disparut dans un bruissement de tissu noir.

** ** **

  L'accueil chaleureux de ses cachots, aussi sombres, froids et humides que lorsqu'il les avait quittés, rassura légèrement Severus. Il traversa les pièces sans un regard pour son bureau en désordre, ou l'ouvrage qui y trônait nonchalamment, et se réfugia dans sa chambre plongée dans un noir quasi-total. Comme il était agréable de se retrouver enfin seul, et libre de laisser  la douleur de la journée prendre le dessus. Il déboutonna lentement son pardessus, debout au milieu de la chambre obscure. Les différentes épaisseurs de tissu finirent par atterrir sur le sol, suivies par les longues chaussettes noires, et les bottines de cuir. 

  Son lit l'attendait, en manque de sa présence depuis quelques nuits. Il n'était pas très tard, même pas l'heure du dîner, mais Severus ne comptait pas veiller, ce soir. D'une main déjà tremblante, il alluma un feu dans la cheminée, et se couvrit des épais draps. Son corps était sur le point de la rupture. Il avait dû trop tirer sur les cordes fragiles de sa santé, même avec l'aide des potions fortifiantes.  Il n'eut même pas le temps de commencer à s'apitoyer sur son sort, que déjà ses paupières cédaient sous le poids de la fatigue.

// Ses entrailles le brûlaient tellement qu'il était certain de partir en combustion d'un instant à l'autre. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il tenta de joindre ses mains sur son thorax, mais se rendit compte que celles-ci étaient liées dans son dos. Il était allongé très inconfortablement, les jambes repliées sous son corps. Ses idées n'étant pas assez claires, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Il ouvrit les yeux, et pourtant, sa seule vision fut la pénombre : Quelque chose lui obstruait la vue, un tissu certainement. 

  Il fit un essai pour se relever, mais son crâne se heurta à un obstacle. Il était enfermé. Dans une boîte. Ou quelque chose du genre. Où était-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-on capturé de cette manière ? Il sentait à présent les douleurs dans ses bras et ses jambes, engourdis d'être restés dans la même position depuis probablement plusieurs heures. Son corps était recouvert, en plus de ses vêtements, d'une épaisse couche de tissu, qui aurait pu être une couverture ou toute autre chose. 

  Il avait dû perdre conscience après une attaque surprise de Dudley et ses camarades. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

  Soudain, un grincement attira son attention au dessus de lui, et une lumière trop vive passa à travers le tissu qui lui couvrait les yeux. Quelque chose lui saisit les épaules, et il se sentit soulevé. Il était plutôt léger, pour un garçon de son âge.

« Alors Potter, prêt à s'amuser avec nous ? » ricana une voix grossière qu'il connaissait pour ne l'avoir entendue que trop souvent. Salkins.

« Ouais on va trop se marrer avec toi ! Vas-y Dud, pose-le au milieu du terrain ! » renchérit une seconde voix, toute aussi familière, celle de Simmons.

  La sueur lui collait au visage, ses vêtements trop grands étaient humides et sales. On lui retira le bandeau, et il put enfin voir ce qui l'attendait : un match de rugby dont il serait la proie très spéciale. Un groupe de garçons à l'air aussi rustre que stupide le toisait comme s'il s'était tout à coup changé en chou à la crème. Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il n'y avait rien à faire, de toutes façons. Personne ne viendrait à son secours. Pas ici, pas lorsqu'il s'agissait des enfants gâtés des petits bourgeois du quartier. Dudley avait frappé fort, cette fois.

  La partie débuta, et tous se disputèrent la 'balle'. Le garçon fut ballotté de part et d'autre du terrain, son corps ne ressentant presque plus les coups de pieds. Puis, alors qu'il se concentrait sur la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Dudley, il retomba sur le sol boueux. Un cri de douleur retentit non loin de lui. Avait-il frappé quelqu'un sans le savoir ?

« Aaaaaah !!! Mon œil !! J'ai mal ! Aidez-moi ! Il gonfle, il n'arrête pas de gonfler !! » hurla Simmons.

  Les autres prirent peur et commencèrent à s'éloigner de lui, certains qu'un mauvais sort leur avait été jeté. Ils ne comptaient pas si bien dire.

 Il n'était plus très conscient au moment où quelqu'un hurla une chose qu'il ne saisit pas. Mais alors, tout bruit cessa, et il put écouter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, petits voyous ?! Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser… Mais ! C'est un garçon dans ce sac ! Il est bless ! Mais vous êtes tombés sur la tête !! Tirez-vous d'ici avant que j'appelle la police, garnements ! » hurla la voix d'une femme, certainement assez âgée pour imposer le respect, puisque la troupe de garçons, déjà effrayés par le petit tour de leur 'balle', s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

  Des bras attentionnés l'entourèrent, et enfin il s'autorisa à ouvrir ses yeux à demi enflés. La femme qui le regardait d'un air inquiet était en effet plutôt âgée, mais encore jolie. Ses longs cheveux gris lui tombaient sur le visage, et ses yeux noirs étaient chaleureux. Le garçon ne put retenir les larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues. Il attendit patiemment que la femme lui détache les bras, les jambes, et tout ce qui l'empêchait de bouger.

 « Mon pauvre enfant, que t -ont donc fait ces brutes ? Ces gamins ne sont que des petites ordures ! Je vais t'emmener chez moi pour te soigner. Veux-tu appeler tes parents ? »

  Sa langue était elle aussi engourdie, et sa gorge était si serrée qu'il ne parvint à articuler qu'un faible « non » pour tout réponse. 

  Il se retrouva dans un lit douillet, où il se sentait mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti dans ses souvenirs. Il s'osait bouger, de peur de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que la dame revienne à ses côtés, nettoyant d'une douce éponge ses hématomes et plaies.

« Tu as de la chance de ne rien avoir de cass ! C'est même un sacré miracle ! Tu as beaucoup de bleus et quelques blessures, mais rien de très grave, c'est extraordinaire. »

  Il savait bien pourquoi il avait échappé au pire. C'était comme cela à chaque fois : son corps semblait se guérir tout seul, parfois. Il résistait très bien aux coups. Pourtant, la douleur, elle, n'était pas feinte. 

« J'ai eu de la chance. Grâce à vous, merci madame. » articula-t-il finalement.

« Pourquoi ces garçons t'en voulaient-ils à ce point ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement troublée.

« C'est pour s'amuser, m'dame. Ils aiment bien ça, et tout le monde écoute mon cousin… à l'école. » répondit l'enfant, fermant un instant les paupières.

« Hum… Il faut en parler à tes parents mon garçon ! Il ne faut pas se laisser faire ! Personne n'a le droit de traiter un enfant de cette façon ! Si ils s'en prennent à nouveau à toi, dis-leur que je suis une sorcière et que je vais venir les transformer en citrouille ! »

  Le garçon sursauta presque à cette plaisanterie. Oncle Vernon ne cessait de répéter que ces histoires de sorcières n'étaient que des balivernes. Pourtant, il semblait toujours peu rassuré dès qu'il était question de cela. Il se souvenait, une fois, lorsqu'il avait été surpris à regarder le Magicien d'Oz à la télévision…

« Vous êtes vraiment une vraie sorcière ?? »

  La vieille femme le contempla d'un air doux, et esquissa un sourire amusé, levant une main pour lui caresser les cheveux.

« Les sorcières, ça n'existe pas, mon enfant. Mais eux, n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça. » 

  Et il sourit à son tour. Non, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de le savoir. //

  Severus ouvrit les yeux, presque surpris de constater qu'il était entouré de noir. Tout à coup, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette pénombre, et tâta de la main à la recherche de sa baguette pour allumer un feu et quelques bougies. Encore un de ces rêves qui lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces cauchemars, ces visions, ou peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Il voulait être capable de rêver à des évènements sans intérêt mais indolores, incorporels, auxquels il ne s'attachait pas. Le sorcier en avait plus qu'assez de se retrouver dans le corps d'un enfant stupide incapable de se défendre contre un tas de moldus plus bêtes les uns que les autres. 

  Il enrageait. Pourquoi Potter ne s'était-il pas révolt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé… Non… Il ne connaissait pas l'existence de la magie, à cette époque. Il ne savait pas qui il était vraiment. Mais comment Albus Dumbledore avait-il pu le laisser chez ces gens ignobles et insensibles ? Pour quelle raison élaborée avait-il laissé un enfant innocent en proie à une telle cruaut ? Même pour lui, qui avait subi bien plus que n'importe quel sorcier, cette pensée était insupportable.

_  Il a laissé le gamin sans protection, et lui ne s'est jamais plaint. Stupide Gryffondor. Stupide, stupide Potter…  _

  Mais avait-il été mieux loti, toutes ces années auparavant ? Dumbledore, s'il avait su, n'avait pas levé un doigt pour l'aider, lui non plus. Il lui avait pardonné cette faute de jugement, et cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se rallier à sa cause, pour tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

_  Il ne m'a pas aidé, quand j'en avais besoin. Il n'a pas aidé… Il ne l'a pas aidée, elle. Mère… Comme vous me manquez._

  Il chercha sous son oreiller le toucher froid du métal de son médaillon. C'était son seul confort, en cet instant. Il le porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, soulagé par ce simple contact contre sa peau. 

  Non, il n'avait jamais tenu rigueur à Albus pour son inaction. Il se tenait pour seul responsable de son destin, et ne voulait pas reprocher à autrui ce qu'il avait subi. Rien n'avait été la faut du vieil homme, après tout. Il n'était pas invincible, malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire au Ministère et à tous ces crétins.

_  Cet homme, je lui dois ma vie. Il est le seul à m'avoir tendu la main, sans aucune raison. Le seul._

  ** ** **

  Harry était allongé depuis des heures sur son matelas, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon de pyjama. Il mourrait de chaud, alors que la chaleur de la pièce était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus supportable. Il fixait le plafond, fort inintéressant après tout, de la chambre des Gryffondors qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec ses camarades de classe. Sans le bruit des ronflements et des lits qui grincent, cette chambre était bien vide, voire un peu effrayante. Mais ce qu'Harry redoutait le plus, c'était de s'endormir. 

  Il ne voulait pas retomber à nouveau dans un de ces rêves sur Snape. Il avait peur. Peur de plonger dans une vision de la vie de son professeur détesté, mais pas pour les raisons qui avaient jadis été les siennes. Il craignait de se voir radicalement changer de point de vue sur le sorcier, à force de connaître les secrets de ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas partager sa souffrance, ou ses plaisirs, car cela finirait mal. Il le pressentait.

  Pourtant, toute la volonté du Gryffondor ne fut pas suffisante pour venir à bout du sommeil. Et il s'endormit, les yeux encore remplis d'images des yeux noirs du Directeur de Slytherin.

// 

« Non, Lucius, ne… ah ! » entendit-il, alors qu'il marchait vers les étables où étaient richement parés de nombreux étalons.

  Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de spectacle lorsqu'il avait décidé de rendre visite à son aîné. Le jeune homme était torse nu, le visage contorsionné dans une grimace de ce qui ressemblait à de la douleur, et sa culotte était descendue jusqu'à ses bottes d'équitation. En regardant mieux, il aperçut, à moitié cachée par une botte de foin, une forme indéniablement féminine. Si sa mémoire le servait convenablement, Lucius était en train de chevaucher une servante, ou une fille de petite vertu, au milieu d'une étable.

  Trop choqué pour penser à faire demi tour, il resta ainsi, bouche bée, à regarder son ami, le visage exprimant définitivement plus que de la douleur. Puis, les yeux de Lucius s'ouvrirent, et se posèrent sur lui. Loin d'être perturbé par sa présence, il lui sourit, et rejeta la tête en arrière pour une dernière joute. 

  Il se retira de la fille, et, lui attrapant le bras, lui balança ses vêtements au visage.

« Hors de ma vue, toi ! J'ai de la visite ! » lui cria-t-il, puis, se tournant vers le garçon, sourit. « Severus, quelle arrivée appropriée ! »

« Je… Je suis navré de t'avoir interrompu. »

« Pas du tout ! Je n'ai que faire de cette traînée !... Alors, tu t'es décidé à écouter mes conseils ? »

  Gêné, il hocha la tête. Il était venu pour cela, après tout. Il était bien décidé à faire tout ce que Lucius lui demanderait, pourvu qu'il ait en retour ce qu'il attendait.

« Je veux devenir fort. » dit-il simplement.

  Le sourire satisfait qui se dessina sur le visage du jeune aristocrate le fit frissonner. Avait-il vraiment eu raison d'accepter son aide ?

« Severus. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Tu seras fort, je te le promets. Mais tu dois me jurer, en échange, de toujours me suivre, quoique je décide. C'est d'accord ? »

« J'en fais la promesse. » Et à ces mots, il sortit une petite dague, donnée par sa mère, et s'entailla l'avant-bras.

  Lucius approcha de lui, et lui saisit le poignet, y posant les lèvres.

« Je scelle cette promesse sous le regard de Salazar Slytherin. Severus Snape, je t'enseignerai les sorts les plus puissants, les potions les plus intrigantes, et l'art du duel. Pour que tu puisses te venger de lui. »

« Merci Lucius. » 

  Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, mais les lèvres de son ami avaient déjà recouvert les siennes. Il n'avait jamais compris cette façon qu'avait Lucius de se montrer chaleureux envers lui, alors qu'il ne lui rendait jamais la pareille. Mais il le laissa faire, car le jeune homme allait lui apprendre comment tuer celui qu'il haïssait plus que tout, et cette science valait bien n'importe quelle peine. //

  Harry se redressa, palpitant. Ce qu'il venait de voir, c'était terrifiant. Il n'osait croire ce qu'il avait pourtant vu des propres yeux de son professeur. Le sorcier avait demandé son aide à Malfoy… Pour tuer son père ? Il avait senti toute la haine qu'il lui portait dans le cœur de Snape. Malfoy lui avait fait promettre de le suivre quel qu'en soit le chemin, était-ce pour cette raison qu'il était devenu un Death Eater ? 

  Il secoua la tête, chassant tant bien que mal ces pensées impropres. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir sur les décisions du Maître des Potions. Il ne voulait plus rien connaître de sa vie. Il en avait assez de se torturer pour ce qu'il n'avait pas réellement vécu. De toutes ses forces, Harry souhaita ne jamais avoir vu, ressenti, vécu, la vérité. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il y mit, aucun de ces affreux souvenirs ne disparurent. Tous étaient bien là, inscrits dans son esprit, peut-être à tout jamais.

** ** **

  Il faisait déjà jour depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Severus émergea du sommeil. En s'éveillant, il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, à cause de la profonde douleur qui s'était logée entre ses deux globes, à l'endroit où ses sourcils si souvent froncés avaient creusé des rides toujours visibles. Son corps semblait avait été recouvert de place durant ses quelques heures d'inconscience, tant il avait du mal à le mouvoir. Il attrapa une barre de sa tête de lit, et tenta de se redresser. L'horloge qu'il avait dans la tête, ou alors un grand don de la divination, lui dit qu'il devait être neuf heures passées. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il se sentait bien plus fatigué qu'avant de se coucher !

  Un bruit dans la pièce termina de le réveiller. Lupin, et sa fichue manie de surprendre les gens dans des situations éprouvantes, cherchait à le joindre par sa cheminée.

« Severus ? Severus, vous êtes l ? Il est neuf heures dix, et je dois vous parler. »

  Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille plus d'une demi journée ?! Apparemment, non, car Lupin était décidé à lui casser les pieds, après tout.

« Snape, je sais que vous êtes l ! Répondez donc ! »

_  Tant pis pour cet animal ! Je ne serai pas responsable de cette situation._

« Oui, je suis là, Lupin. Je vous suis gré de m'avoir réveillé, je craignais d'en être capable par moi-même. » répondit-il d'une voix faussement mielleuse. 

« Ah, vous voil ! Je v… Seve…rus ? Vous… dormez nu ? »

  Le Professeur de Potions s'était levé, attrapant une robe qui était posée sur une chaise, et se trouvait en effet, plutôt dénudé, mais juste assez pour choquer un animal tel que Lupin. Ce dernier était rouge pivoine. Severus n'y prêta pas d'attention outre mesure. 

« Je ne pensais pas devoir affronter un collègue au saut du lit, Lupin. Est-il déraisonnable de croire que vous connaissez les mots vie privée, Professeur ? »

« Je… Toutes mes excuses… Je… Habillez-vous, je vous prie. Venez me rejoindre dans la salle de Défense, si vous le voulez bien. » bégaya le pauvre professeur, au comble de la gêne.

« Je ne suis pas réellement en mesure de refuser, je suppose. Je vous verrai sous peu donc, Lupin. » 

_  Encore une journée qui s'annonce bien médiocre. _

  Il se dirigea vers sa petite salle de bain, et regarda, perplexe, son visage dans le miroir magique. Il avait la mine grisâtre et les yeux vitreux d'un sorcier ayant suivi la cure de remise en forme de Benny Party, cette sorcière de Knockburn Alley. Il soupira. Le miroir n'y était certainement pas pour grand-chose, mais il se sentit obligé de lui reprocher ce reflet misérable, et le frappa du poing. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur qui se mit à vibrer dans le membre durant quelques secondes. 

  Il se passa rapidement de l'eau et un liquide préparé par ses propres soins sur le visage, et opta pour un sort simple de nettoyage pour le reste du corps. Il ressortit, et inspecta l'état du meuble qui contenait ses quelques vêtements. Il avait malheureusement perdu une de ses précieuses robes noires lors d'un combat contre un liquide visqueux quelques jours auparavant. Il opta donc pour une robe d'un vert sombre, pour changer. Cela suffirait amplement pour discuter avec un loup garou.

  Peut-être par esprit de vengeance, ou bien parce qu'il adorait surprendre le sorcier, Severus entra sans prendre la peine de frapper dans la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il était attendu, évidemment. Lupin se tourna immédiatement vers lui au son de la porte s'ouvrant, ses joues montrant encore des signes d'embarras. 

« Ah, Severus. Vous avez été rapide. »

« Et j'ose espérer que cette discussion le sera tout autant. J'ai à faire. »

« Hum… Oui, bien. Severus, Albus m'a mis au courant hier soir, de quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup surpris… Voyez-vous, il m'a fait part des visions qu'Harry et vous semblez partager, et surtout de la possible responsabilité de Sirius dans cette situation. »

« Ah. »

« Et… C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à ajouter, Lupin. Oui, tout cela est la vérité. Albus a certainement souhaité vous mettre au courant parce que nous… semblons avoir besoin de votre aide pour les recherches. Potter et moi, bien sûr, y travaillerons chaque jour. » expliqua-t-il, las de la redondance de cette conversation.

« Oh,  mais vous savez que je suis toujours disposé à vous aider, Severus. Et Harry aussi. Oui, je veux aider Harry bien sûr. » bafouilla Lupin, à nouveau victime de rougissements.

  Severus arqua un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était inutile de chercher à comprendre la façon dont fonctionnait le cerveau d'un loup garou. 

« Bien, puisque tout est dit, je vous laisse à vos occupations qui, j'en suis certain, sont nombreuses et primordiales. »

  Il ne perdit pas de temps pour quitter la pièce dont l'atmosphère était devenue proche de l'irrespirable. Il  se demanda s'il avait le temps de passer au Manoir Malfoy avant son inévitable rencontre avec Potter, en début d'après-midi. Finalement, décidant qu'il était une bien trop pénible vision à lui-même en ce jour, il opta pour une visite le lendemain. Draco ne s'inquièterait pas pour une journée de plus. 

** ** **

  Le sauveur de l'humanité fit son apparition dans sa salle à deux heures précises, pour une fois. Cette ponctualité n'était pas forcément signe de bonne volonté, mais Severus apprécia néanmoins cet effort. Il observa les mouvements incertains du garçon, et ne put que remarquer sa gêne, si bien que sa curiosité en fut piquée.

« Potter, vous ne me semblez guère plus frais que moi, aujourd'hui. Votre nuit vous fut-elle pénible autant qu'à moi ? »

  Le garçon leva sur lui de grands yeux étonnés, comme si son professeur venait de prononcer les derniers mots qu'il imaginait entendre de sa part. À dire vrai, c'était certainement le cas. Il se faisait presque peur. Quel était ce besoin de faire la conversation avec Potter ?

« Euh… »

« Très bonne réponse Potter. Une des meilleures que vous ayez eues jusqu'à présent. Bien, commençons. »

  La mine renfrognée de son élève ne lui apporta que plus de plaisir à le martyriser. Si Potter pendait que de vulgaires rêves communs allaient l'empêcher d'être traité comme il le méritait – c'est-à-dire un ignorant Gryffondor – il se trompait radicalement. Non, il n'avait pas fini d'en baver.

** ** **

  Voilà c'est fini ! Quel long chapitre ! Je comptais m'arrêter plus tôt, mais bon, j'aime particulièrement ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire se barre un peu trop loin, et je me creuse mon petit crâne comme une dingue pour trouver des parades à mes blancs, mais malgré tout, j'aime la tournure des choses. Moi-même, je ne m'y attendais pas. 

  Dans le prochain chapitre, nous reverrons ce cher petit Draco, ainsi qu'un ptit bout de Sirius et de quelques autres. Oh, j'aime Lupin maintenant. Bon voilà, j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire même si personne ne la lit plus ! Je m'en fiche parce que c'est pour moi que je l'écris avant tout !


	6. Où les fantasmes prennent corps

Titre : Sauve Son Passé En Devenant Son Futur

**Note de l'auteur** : Je n'ai pas écrit depuis tellement longtemps qu'afin de pourvoir reprendre l'histoire, j'ai dû m'infliger la lecture des deux chapitres précédents. Oui, ma mémoire est atroce, et il faut bien dire que je ne m'étais jamais lue .… Bref, après avoir maudit ffnet pour sa suppression de tous les accents en fin des mots (ou plutôt des lettres accentuées, comme dans « vérit » qu'il a l'air de refuser d'écrire…), j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais bon ! **Autre chose, si quelqu'un sait comme remédier aux lettres manquantes en fin de mots sur ffnet, PLEASE aidez-moi !**

Dédicaces : Aux personnes qui soutiennent mon travail, et à celles qui m'encouragent en postant des reviews, à mes amies et à tous les fans de Snarry yeeaah !! Snarry Président !!

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Mnemesysfr : Merci pour tes deux reviews, qui me vont droit au cœur ! (oui j'en ai un .) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et que tu contineras à me lire ! :)

Onarluca : Désolée du retard, mais voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres (sinon plus… quoi ? on est jamais content )

Gaeriel Palpatine : Merci pour tes compliments !! Si tu as aimé Severus au saut du lit, tu aimeras sûrement ce chapitre (euh, et les suivants ) ! Et oui, ce serait tellement génial de pouvoir se réveiller auprès d'un Snape.. arf enfin ! Pour Sirius, je garde un peu de suspens, mais tu verras Et puis pour Lucius, je dirai qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un viol. Parce que crois-moi, la servante était consentante. En tout cas, quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne va pas sa plaindre, non mais oh ! lol

Pandoria : Merci pour ta review ! Et bien je suis contente de ce chapitre aussi, si tu veux savoir. Même s'il est différent des autres, et que mon « humeur » a un peu changé au cours des dernières semaines. Je suis rassurée que tu aimes l'histoire de plus en plus, et je prie pour que ça continue comme ça. Pour Remus, je ne dis rien ..

Yume no kami : oooh tu sais que c'est grâce à toi si ce chapitre arrive si 'tôt' (oui je sais j'ai quand même bien traîné…), car je suis tombée aujourd'hui sur ce fameux forum, tout à fait par hasard, alors que je cherchais des fics slash (même pas HP d'ailleurs ) ! Donc si tu lis ce message, et bien sache que je te remercie, car ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir les messages des personnes qui ont lu ma fic sur ce forum ! Et puis… j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Naindjardin : Hum, d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo ! c'est bien trouv !! Et puis merci pour les compliments ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. C'est toujours sombre ,

Coco : merci pour tes adorables compliments ! Souhait exaucé, voici la suite !

Origine : Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas forcée de poster une review à chaque chapitre ! Mais ça me fait toujous très plaisir d'en recevoir de toi ! Donc merci beaucoup, et désolée pour le retard Il m'a fallu du temps pour me motiver, et pas forcément au bon moment (oui, je devrais être en train de réviser, ou mieux… dormir…) Mais là je sens l'inspiration revenir…arf…

Narukitsune : Je ne m'arrête pas, n'aies crainte ! Même si je prend parfois du temps pour écrire et mettre à jour, je compte bien aller au bout de cette histoire compliquée 

Kima Laphaul : Merci pour tes mignonnes reviews !! Je suis vraiment très contente que tu apprécies ma fic ! Ca me met du baume au cœur, comme on dit J Et j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre avec autant de euh… bah… enfin, j'espère qu'il te plaira voil !

Raya245 : Wouah OO J'ai bien du mal à croire qu'autant de compliments me soient destinés ! Ou plutôt à mon histoire ! Merci pour ces encouragements, et pour la review, et tout simplement de lire ma fic ! Merci C'est moi qui suis contente que Origine t'ait conseillé de lire ma fic ! Espérons que les prochains chapitres capteront également ton intérêt !

Moemai : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu continues à lire quand même, puisque Mana a décidé de me bouder parce que mes chapitres sont trop longs. Je devrais peut-être les faire plus courts… Sais pas…

Babe : Merci pour ta longue et adorable review ! Ahhh et bien j'aime bien Lupin !!! Sisisi, tout le monde pense le contraire, mais je l'adore ! C'est juste que j'ai autant de mal à le dépeindre en mots qu'en dessin ! C'est un perso plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît ! Mais je vais persévérer. Huuum, et puis Snape et Harry se rapprochent, peu à peu. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à de déclarer un amour fou, ça c'est sûr ! - Mais qui vivra verra !

** fin des reviews ! merci mes lecteurs que j'aime !!!!**

****

Chapitre 6 : Où les fantasmes prennent corps

La salle de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies qui flottaient au dessus de sa tête. Une personne un peu plus grande que lui aurait même risqué de se brûler, s'il n'y avait prêté garde. Professeur Lupin était installé dans un fauteuil à l'apparence confortable, un épais volume sur les genoux. Il était si concentré dans sa lecture qu'il n'entendit même pas Harry s'approcher de lui.

« Bonjour Professeur, je peux vous déranger ? » lança-t-il en signe de bonjour.

Le sorcier aux yeux dorés sursauta immédiatement, et, levant un visage surpris vers lui, sourit d'un air coupable. Il posa son livre à côté de lui, et d'un coup de baguette, invoqua un autre fauteuil à ses côtés. Harry s'y assit avec gratitude.

« Bien sûr Harry, j'était simplement en train de lire, rien de bien important. Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Et bien… Est-ce que Dumbledore vous a mis au courant pour… »

Remus soupira, et le gratifia d'un sourire amical.

« Oui, oui. Il l'a fait. Et j'ai également parlé au Professeur Snape, qui m'a demandé si je pouvais vous aider à faire des recherches. Je lui ai bien entendu répondu que serait avec joie. »

« Euh… _Snape_ vous a demandé de l'aide ?? » demanda Harry, apparemment sceptique quant à cette probabilité.

« Non, pas dans ces termes, en effet… Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous aider, et j'ai simplement donné mon accord à Severus. Enfin, il a admis avoir besoin de mon aide. J'aurais…du temps à perdre, selon lui. » expliqua le sorcier au visage emprunt de fatigue, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Harry émit un petit rire, imaginant la discussion entre ses deux professeurs, et une soudaine chaleur envahit son ventre à la pensée du malaise de Snape. Il ne savait pas, à ce moment, s'il s'agissait d'une expression de satisfaction, ou d'autre chose.

« Alors… Que va-t-on faire ? » finit-il par questionner, gigotant dans son fauteuil.

Un autre soupir lui répondit. Lupin sembla pensif pendant de longues secondes, puis posa une main calleuse sur l'épaule osseuse de son élève, et plongea ses yeux jaunes envoûtants dans les siens.

« Une chose est certaine, Harry. J'ai toujours su, au fond de moi, que Sirius ne pouvait pas nous abandonner comme ça. Mais Voldemort, lui, croit Sirius mort, et ça ne peut pas être une machination de sa part pour t'attirer dans un piège. Dumbledore est de mon avis. Et puis… Snape est un espion hors pair, crois-moi. »

Le jeune homme resta interdit, ses yeux perdus dans ceux de son professeur. Bien sûr, il savait déjà tout cela. Où Remus voulait-il en venir ?

« Sirius est très malin, et plein de ressources. Mais surtout, il a confiance en toi, Harry. Et si ces visions sont le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour demander ton aide, je sais aussi qu'il n'a pas eu le choix. Mais je suis certain que la volonté de le sauver est la clé maîtresse dans cette histoire. »

« M…Mais… Mais _Snape_ ! Il _déteste_ Sirius ! Moi, je veux bien tout faire pour sauver Sirius, mais Snape va sûrement m'en empêcher ! »

« Harry, il faut que tu apprennes à voir plus loin que ce que tes yeux te montrent. Severus n'est pas tel que tu l'imagines. Il est loin d'être inconscient et égoïste, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Il fera ce qui lui semble le mieux pour les autres avant de penser à lui-même. »

Harry laissa sa tête devenue peu à peu très pesante reposer sur le dossier du fauteuil, et leva les yeux vers les bougies qui ne semblaient pas s'être consumées depuis son arrivée. Étaient-elles enchantées pour ne jamais s'épuiser ?

« Je trouve ça difficile à croire. Snape, désintéressé… Mais je vous fais confiance Professeur ! » soupira-t-il, se sentant plus fatigué encore qu'à son réveil.

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Tout se passera bien. J'en ai la ferme conviction. »

Harry se mit à rire sans raison particulière. Il était simplement amusant de voir que tout le monde autour de lui était persuadé que la tournure des évènements lui serait favorable, alors que lui-même ne voyait que du noir, le néant, le vide.

« Bon, j'ai cours avec Snape, justement. Je ferais mieux d'y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard. »

Les couloirs semblaient bien plus larges et sombres que d'ordinaires alors qu'Harry se dirigeait la mort dans l'âme vers les cachots. Après ses visions de la nuit passée, il ne pouvait que redouter les leçons d'Occlumency à venir. Non qu'il ne les craignait pas déjà avant cela, bien sûr. Mais finalement, si Harry prenait le temps d'y penser avec honnêteté, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était les réactions de son professeur. Elles étaient si imprévisibles, qu'il avait peine à imaginer ce qu'il verrait dans le regard de Snape quand les visions de Lucius remonteraient à la surface.

Harry frappa trois petits coups secs sur la porte de la salle des quartiers du Maître de Potions, et la poussa avec précaution. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur, ce qui était plus que surprenant. Snape était d'ordinaire toujours prêt et alerte pour leurs 'rendez-vous'. Harry arpenta la pièce en tâtonnant de ses mains pour ne pas faire de rencontre inopportune avec un meuble mal placé. Il ne tenait pas à s'affaler sur le sol de la salle de Potions devant le rictus satisfait de son professeur.

Mais ce dernier n'apparut pas pour venir l'insulter, ou le maudire de sa présence. Le jeune sorcier se rendit compte qu'une feinte lueur semblait parvenir d'une pièce fermée. Il avait déjà vu Snape pénétrer dans cette pièce, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'elle renfermait. Mais faisant appel à son instinct de déduction infaillible, Harry devina qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un salon privé, voire d'une chambre.

Une oreille collée à l'épaisse porte de bois, Harry hésitait à frapper, ou à tenter d'entrer sans prévenir, avec l'espoir inavoué de surprendre son professeur… Comment exactement ? Harry écarta rapidement cette pensée quand il entendit des murmures. Non, pas des murmures, plutôt… des gémissements ? Son visage de colora immédiatement, et une vive chaleur se logea dans son bas-ventre.

N'y tenant finalement plus, Harry saisit la poignée de métal, et la tourna. Bizarrement, aucun sort de protection ne vint le frapper, et il put pénétrer dans une pièce vaguement illuminée, qui se trouvait être, en effet, une sorte de salon. Son professeur était allongé dans une position qui avait tout l'air inconfortable, sur un étroit sofa. Son visage était perturbé, et ses dents serrées. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement à l'estomac, en voyant un homme toujours si maître de lui-même afficher une telle expression d'impuissance.

« mmh… non…ah…mmh. »

Harry sursauta presque en entendant les mots marmonnés. Il s'approcha de son professeur, et, examinant son visage torturé, il ne put se rappeler, à cet instant précis, une seule raison pour laquelle il détestait cet homme. Une chose étrange se produisit alors qu'Harry écarta une mèche de cheveux luisants du visage blême de Snape. Les traits de son professeur de détendirent doucement, et il cessa de marmonner, comme si ces rêves désagréables avaient cessé subitement. Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Il se trouvait une fois de plus en proie aux assauts cruels de son cousin Dudley, et il savait bien que personne ne viendrait à son secours. Dudley l'avait attaché avec un rouleau de ruban adhésif solide, et s'amusait à lui donner des coups de poings dans le ventre. Son oncle et sa tante étaient absents tous les deux pour la journée, et avaient promis à Dudley tout un tas de sucreries alléchantes s'il faisait ses devoirs. Mais comme le pourceau qu'il était, Dudley n'avait aucune intention de mériter sa récompense.

« Alors, toujours pas décidé à faire mes devoirs de maths, cousin ? »

Non, jamais il ne céderait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de travailler sur un devoir pour que Dudley soit félicité une fois de plus par ses parents, tandis que lui-même serait privé de dîner pour le restant de la semaine. Même si Dudley le frappait jusqu'à le tuer, il tiendrait. De toutes façons, il était bien plus solide que ce que son abominable cousin croyait.

Alors qu'il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, une lumière aveuglante surgit de nulle part, l'éblouissant. Une douce chaleur se répandit autour de lui. La cuisine dans laquelle il se trouvait disparut, et quelque chose de doux lui caressa le visage. De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Severus ouvrit les yeux, et fut surpris des ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il y avait pourtant eu cette délicieuse lumière jusque quelques moments avant… C'est alors qu'il tourna les yeux et rencontra ceux, écarquillés de surprise ou d'autre chose, de…

« Potter ? » croassa-t-il, aussi surpris que son élève par le ton de sa voix.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais ses forces semblaient l'avoir déserté. Il se trouvait sur son sofa usé, inconfortablement allongé, le visage inquiet de Potter penché sur le sien. Il était démuni, et se sentait violé dans son intimité, bien plus, étrangement, que lorsque Lupin l'avait aperçu dénudé.

« Non, ne bougez pas, je… » balbutia le garçon, apparemment aussi troublé qu'il l'était.

« Que… Que faites-vous _ici_, Potter ? » s'enquit-il, retrouvant son ton accusateur.

Les grands yeux verts du garçon le scrutaient, et Potter n'avait l'air disposé à répondre. Severus ne pouvait plus fixer son élève sans repenser à ses rêves étranges, sans imaginer…

« Euh… C'est l'heure du cours… et… Je vous ai entendu hum… de la salle de Potions… »

Pourquoi, par l'enfer, ce maudit garçon ne baissait-il pas les yeux ? Pourquoi continuait-il à le regarder avec cette expression de tendresse répugnante ? Severus sentit une once de colère l'envahir, et parvint grâce à elle à se redresser. Ses pieds nus se posèrent bruyamment sur le sol froid de ses quartiers, et son crâne s'appuya sur le velours passés du sofa. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de poser un regard insondable sur la source de sa torture.

« Vous n'avez en _aucune circonstance_ le droit de pénétrer dans mes quartiers privés, Mr Potter. Soyez bien certain que si je vous trouve une nouvelle fois à m'épier, ou à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre dans mon salon, les sanctions seront _très_ pénibles. » dit-il simplement, employant le ton le plus neutre qu'il fut capable de maîtriser.

Seulement, cette réplique savamment étudiée n'eut pas le résultat escompté, car Potter, contre toute attente, se mit à sourire. Severus lui lança un regard meurtrier, et détourna les yeux.

« Professeur, j'ai besoin de savoir de quoi vous avez. rêvé. Si on doit travailler ensemble pour trouver la raison de ces visions, autant commencer maintenant, non ? » déclara le jeune sorcier, une lueur de détermination animant ses pupilles. Snape ne répondit rien, trop surpris. « Quand je suis entré, votre visage était… euh… crispé… Mais quand je me suis approché de vous, il s'est relaxé et… Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? »

Severus remarqua avec horreur qu'une des mains de Potter s'était agrippée à son bras gauche, ou plutôt à la manche parfaitement boutonnée de sa robe. Quelle était donc cette machination diabolique qui s'abattait maintenant sur lui ? Était-il encore perdu dans les confins d'une soi-disant vision envoyée par son pire ennemi ? C'était forcément le cas, sans quoi l'élève qu'il haïssait le plus – et Merlin pourrait témoigner de la haine viscérale qu'il vouait à tous ses ignorants bambins – n'aurait jamais été à genoux devant lui, en totale soumission, et une telle expression de…

« Potter, ici, c'est moi qui dicte les règles, sachez-le. » répliqua-t-il, tirant son bras d'un coup sec pour détacher les doigts maigrelets de son élève du lainage de sa robe. « Sortez immédiatement avant qu'une subite envie de vous étrangler ne me prenne. »

Potter ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, comme un poisson dans son bocal, puis soupira et se leva pour quitter la pièce. C'est avec un profond soulagement que Severus couvrit son visage de ses mains moites, et laissa enfin échapper la respiration qu'il tenait depuis de trop longues minutes.

Lorsqu'il fit son apparition dans la salle de Potions, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater que les ordres qu'il avait donnés à Potter avaient été respectés à la lettre. Le garnement avait en effet quitté ses quartiers privés, mais uniquement pour pouvoir préparer sa contre-attaque, et ce, dans un lieu où il lui était permis de rester.

Harry Potter était assis à _son_ bureau, lisant nonchalamment _son_ poussiéreux ouvrage sur les loups-garou, installé dans _son_ fauteuil. Severus décida que s'énerver serait la dernière des bonnes solutions, puisque le Gryffondor semblait en être immunisé depuis peu. Les pas sur les dalles de la salle de Potions tirèrent le jeune sorcier de sa lecture, et il posa le livre sur le bureau.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore l ? Je suis pourtant certain de vous avoir ordonné de prendre congé, _immédiatement_. »

« Mais, la leçon… ? Et j'ai envie de faire des recherches sur les visions. » se défendit Potter, relevant la tête en signe de défi.

Severus le considéra un moment, puis sa bouche s'orna d'une grimace, et il sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement vif. Il perçut dans le regard du jeune homme une soudaine incertitude, et arqua un sourcil. Il pointa une chaise au fond de la salle et la fit venir à lui d'un 'accio' silencieux.

« Ayez l'amabilité de me rendre mon siège, Potter, veuillez-vous. » susurra-t-il.

Le garçon eut l'air troublé, puis se leva précipitamment, si bien qu'il heurta le coin du bureau en poussant un petit cri de douleur, et manqua de tomber tête la première sur le sol glacé. Tout cela aurait bien entendu été fort amusant, si Potter n'avait pas dû se rattraper sur ce qu'il put, en l'occurrence, la robe de son professeur.

Severus faillit perdre sa balance en sentant le poids du jeune homme l'attirer à lui, mais il saisit la chaise pour se stabiliser. Potter prit une jolie teinte rosée, et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise, les yeux rivés sur ses atroces chaussures.

« Bien. Puisque vous insistez pour que ce cours ait lieu… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais du plaisir de vous ridiculiser… »

« Je suis capable de repousser _legilimens_ maintenant ! » intervint Potter, sa précédente maladresse déjà oubliée.

Severus incurva ses lèvres en un sourire sardonique.

« Mais _bien sûr_ Mr Potter ! Je serais capable de vous garder sous _legilimens_ pendant des heures, dans mon _sommeil_. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte du faussé qui se dresse entre nous, sans parler des sorciers bien plus puissants que moi. » rétorqua-t-il.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa bibliothèque et en sortit un épais volume, avant de le tendre à son élève, qui le fixait d'un air rancunier.

« Inutile de me regarder avec cet air stupide Potter. Vous savez que j'ai raison. Prenez donc ce livre, et veillez à l'étudier avec plus d'attention que celle que vous portez à vos devoirs de Potions. Je vous interrogerai comme il se doit la semaine prochaine. Cela vous laisse amplement le temps pour assimiler ces notions simples. »

« 'L'art de l'Occlumency et de la Legilimency' ? » Potter lui jeta un coup d'œil haineux, qu'il ignora totalement. « Je peux savoir pourquoi on ne m'a pas donné ce livre l'an dernier, quand j'en avais vraiment besoin ?! »

« Parce que vous pensez peut-être que vous êtes hors de danger, maintenant, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter ? Sachez, pauvre enfant ignorant, que cet ouvrage n'est pas une lecture autorisée ! Soyez donc reconnaissant qu'en ce jour de grande générosité, je vous accorde le privilège de vous le _confier_. »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son s'en sorte, et baissa finalement les yeux vers le livre qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

Severus sentit une chaleur dérangeante dans le bas de son ventre, et réprima un grognement en réponse. Il trouvait les réactions de Potter très inconvenantes dernièrement, et n'était pas préparé à y riposter. Il balaya discrètement la salle du regard, et fut satisfait de voir que le jeune homme avait déjà commencé sa lecture.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était nettement moins accueillante sans ses résidents habituels. Harry était confortablement calé entre quelques coussins, son livre d'Occlumency ouvert à la page 45 sur ses genoux. Il lui restait encore plus de 300 pages à ingurgiter, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi motivé pour un devoir. Après tout, il avait réalisé que cette discipline lui était nécessaire, voire primordiale. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il imaginait la tête que ferait Snape quand Harry répondrait correctement à toutes ses questions.

Un bruit à la fenêtre interrompit Harry dans sa concentration. Il vit qu'il s'agissait de Pig qui lui apportait du courrier. Il se hâta d'aller lui ouvrir, et lui offrit le restant de son repas qui attendait sur une table. Il y avait deux lettres, une de Ron, et une d'Hermione.

« J'espère qu'il s'agit de bonnes nouvelles_._ » pensa-t-il à haute voix.

_ 'Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien depuis l'autre jour, et que Snape ne se sert pas de toi pour passer ses humeurs ! Nous, on s'amuse bien, mais ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. J'espère que Dumbledore acceptera de te laisser nous rendre visite au moins pour quelques jours. Ca ne peut pas être bon pour toi de rester enfermé à Hogwarts avec Snape, même si Lupin est l !_

_Les jumeaux m'ont écrit pour m'annoncer que leur boutique ouvrirait dès la rentrée à Hogsmeade !! Ils ont l'air vraiment excités à cette idée ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ils tiennent à te remercier. Gare à toi, Harry. Ils ont peut-être prévu de lancer une nouvelle collection de sucreries avec ta tête dessus !_

_Bon je te laisse !_

_Tu nous manques déjà à tous !_

_Ron__'_

Harry replia la lettre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il était ravi d'apprendre que les Jumeaux Weasley allaient enfin pouvoir réaliser leur rêve, et que c'était un peu grâce à lui. Il prit en main la lettre d'Hermione, et lut :

_'Très cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu travailles dur aux leçons des Professeurs Snape et Lupin. C'est très important pour ton avenir, Harry ! Bon, en tout cas, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Enfin, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne nouvelle… Mais c'est un pas en avant ! _

_J'ai fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque d'Hogsmeade (tu ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait une, avoues-le Harry !) hier, et j'ai trouvé un article sur quelque chose de similaire à ce qui t'arrive. Je te copie le texte de l'article (tiré d'un journal assez ancien, c'est vrai…), et tu pourras juger par toi-même._

'Un sorcier est sauvé d'une mort certaine par deux inconnus.

Lars Rancher, supposé décédé à la suite d'une infortunée noyade, est ressuscité par un sorcier et une sorcière, qui n'avaient apparemment aucun lien. Après consultation de la victime miraculée, il semblerait que Rancher soit passé à travers une autre dimension, et en ait été tiré par Stacy Law et Mark Clément, deux de ses connaissances. Cependant, une investigation a prouvé que ces deux sorciers ne se connaissaient pas personnellement avant les faits.

Miss Stacy Law nous dévoile « Je n'avais jamais vu Mark, jusqu'à ma première vision. J'ai été attirée par lui sans même savoir qui il était. C'était pareil pour lui. Nous rêvions chacun l'un de l'autre depuis plusieurs mois. Et puis nous voyions tous deux Lars dans nos visions. Il nous appelait. Ensuite, nous avons consulté un expert en invocation mentale, qui nous a conseillé de méditer et de coordonner nos visions. Cela nous a demandé beaucoup de temps. Mais nous avons réussi. Et nous avons trouvé Lars, dans notre dernière vision. Et nous l'avons ramen ».

Mark Clément corrobore ces déclarations. Le Ministère de la Magie lui-même ne sait que penser de ces divagations, et nous pensons sérieusement à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.'

_Alors, qu'en penses-tu Harry ? Ils ne mentionnent pas l'Arcade dans cet article, mais après tout, nous ne pouvons pas être certains que seul l'Arcade est capable de ramener un sorcier d'une dimension secrète. Je t'avouerai que tout ça est encore bien mystérieux selon moi, mais je vais continuer à chercher ! De ton côté, j'espère que tu as continué la lecture des ouvrages de la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts. J'attends ta réponse pour savoir ce que tu penses de l'article (mais personne d'autre que toi n'a de visions de Sirius n'est-ce pas ? as-tu des visions d'autres personnes ?)._

_Je t'embrasse très fort,_

_Hermione'_

Harry reposa la lettre, son corps tremblant de toutes parts. Il se sentait étrangement angoissé, sans pouvoir désigner une raison valable. Il avait très chaud, et une furieuse envie de prendre une douche glacée l'envahit. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il fallait qu'il aille immédiatement parler de ces trouvailles à Dumbledore, Lupin ou… Que dirait Snape, au juste ? Il l'enverrait sans doute balader, comme à son habitude. Méditer ? Devaient-il tenter d'accorder leurs visions, comme la sorcière de l'article l'avait fait avec son compagnon ? Dumbledore avait dit que Snape et lui était 'compatibles', ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi. Même si leurs enfances avaient quelques airs de similitude, cela ne faisait pas d'eux les candidats idéaux pour une coordination quelconque !

Le jeune homme se frotta le visage de ses mains, découvrant celui-ci trempé de sueur. Pourtant, il avait pris une douche juste après sa leçon avec Snape. Il avait vraiment envie d'aller se coucher et de tout oublier jusqu'au lendemain, mais alors… Les visions reviendraient, et qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il verrait cette fois ? Non, il n'avait décidemment pas envie de fermer les yeux. Donc, il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il fallait qu'il aille montrer l'article à Snape et lui demander son avis, même si sa réaction avait de grandes chances d'être tonitruante.

La faible lumière qui émanait de quelques torches flottantes était à peine suffisante pour lire, mais Severus était habitué aux ténèbres. Elles le rassuraient, le réconfortaient. Il avait grandi avec elles, et elles étaient pratiquement ses seules alliées. Pourquoi alors avait-il le sentiment de manquer quelque chose ? Pourquoi son corps persistait-il à réclamer cette toute nouvelle lumière qu'il avait découverte, alors que son esprit refusait l'idée même de son existence ? Cette lumière, c'était la lueur verte des yeux du fils de son ennemi juré, du filleul de son pire ennemi, de l'espoir du monde sorcier tout entier. C'était le sourire d'Harry Potter, et la teinte rosée de ses joues. C'était…

Severus ne sentit la douleur que lorsque son poing serré avait déjà frappé le mur de pierre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il entendit le 'crac' qui résultait des os brisé, mais il ne pouvait s'en soucier moins qu'à cet instant. Il ne prit même pas soin de soigner sa main inerte, et laissa tomber son front sur son livre ouvert. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son étude du sang de loup-garou, et pour cause. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers les évènements de l'après-midi. Il avait encore sauté le repas du soir, malgré les recommandations de Lupin et des elfes de maisons 'inquiets' pour sa santé.

_ Je pensais que je perdais la tête, que ma raison m'avait déserté… Maintenant tout est clair. C'est bien ce qui m'arrive. Dans peu de temps, ces visions me pousseront à attaquer Potter, et je finirai par l'étrangler, ou pire… Et je finirai à Azkaban. Tout ça… Tout ça par la faute de ce chien écervelé de Black !_

Severus avait cessé d'éprouver de la peur à l'idée d'Azkaban depuis longtemps. Il avait toutes les raisons de penser qu'aussitôt Voldemort vaincu, on l'enverrait pour le restant de sa misérable vie purger sa peine en compagnie des Dementors. Il n'était pas inquiet à cette idée, puisqu'il savait que tout crime méritait peine. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'on l'enverrait à Azkaban avant qu'il ait pu accomplir sa tâche.

Ses pitoyables réflexions furent interrompues par des coups énergiques sur la porte de la salle de Potions. Il grogna, et tenta péniblement de se lever. Ses jambes tentèrent de se dérober sous lui, et il dû s'accrocher aux pierres du mur pour ne pas tomber lamentablement. Il avait peut-être vidé un peu trop de l'excellent alcool de cette bouteille de firewhisky, qui trônait, quasiment vide, sur son bureau. Sa main blessée avait doublé de volume, et quelques taches de sang étaient restées comme traces de sa bataille avec le mur.

Il attrapa une fiole de potion fortifiante, seul aliment qu'il avait absorbé depuis des jours, et sentit son corps se remettre doucement. L'effet durait de moins en moins longtemps, hélas. Il priait pour que l'importun qui attendait devant sa porte soit du genre patient, et ne décide pas de partir avant que Severus n'atteigne la dite porte. Il ne prit pas le temps de remettre ses robes, et tituba jusque la salle de Potions, vêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit grisâtre.

Les coups à la porte se firent impatients. Severus n'avait plus de doute sur l'identité de l'intrus, et se maudit d'avoir choisi ce soir particulier pour boire jusqu'à l'ivresse. Il finit par ouvrir la porte, et il se trouva nez à nez avec Potter. Il aurait été surpris, si son esprit avait été assez alerte pour cela, car ce n'était pas Potter qu'il pensait trouver sur son palier, mais Lupin. Potter avait les joues empourprées, comme s'il avait couru, et ses yeux verts vibraient lus que jamais.

« Professeur, j'ai cru que vous dormiez déj ! Je peux entrer…s'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-il, non sans jeter un œil étonné sur l'allure de son professeur.

Le Maître de Potions s'écarta le plus élégamment possible, et Potter entra l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. Severus aurait bien aimé rester accroché à la porte, mais Potter aurait certainement fini par trouver son comportement étrange – plus étrange que d'ordinaire. Il tituba à nouveau jusqu'à son bureau pour se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Potter le regardait d'un air gêné, et Severus vit son regard vagabonder sur le bureau, la bouteille de firewhisky, le mur taché de sang, avant de revenir sur lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Professeur… Mais vous êtes bless ! » s'écria soudainement Potter, avant de s'élancer vers lui.

« Ce n'est rien Potter… _Aouch_ ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire, stupide Gryffondor !! » hurla Severus alors que son élève lui empoigna la main droite.

« Il faut vous soigner, votre main est enflée et saigne. Vous voulez rester comme ça ? »

« Ce ne sont certainement pas vos talents de guérisseur qui vont… _oohh_… Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Potter avait sorti sa baguette avant que Severus n'ait le temps de réagir, et sans même qu'il n'entende le sort prononcé, il sentit les os de sa main se ressouder.

« C'est un sort que Mme Pomfrey m'a appris quand les os de mon bras ont été cassés à un match de Quidditch. Il faut juste un bandage… Vous avez quelque chose pour ça ? »

Potter leva ses grands yeux vers lui, et Severus se mit à les observer. Il avait vaguement entendu la question, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment capté son intérêt. Par contre, les cils de Potter… Comment un garçon… _Non, un jeune homme…_Severus corrigea. Comment un jeune sorcier pouvait posséder des cils si longs ? Ces yeux, ils étaient à Lily Evans. Il avait envie de les garder pour lui. Peut-être qu'un sort pourrait… Est-ce que ce serait douloureux ? Severus n'était pas certain que Potter serait d'accord pour lui léguer ses yeux pour le moment.

« Professeur ? Dites… Vous n'avez pas terminé cette bouteille… entièrement ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les mains de Potter rampaient sur ses bras, et l'une d'elle atterrit sur son front brûlant. Oui, il était en pleine auto combustion, mais c'était plutôt normal, après la quantité de firewhisky qui coulait dans ses veines. Il aurait certainement pu allumer un feu en pissant.

Les mains de Potter étaient douces, fraîches, agréables… Et il irait à Azkaban pour ces pensées. Mais à ce moment, il ne pensait plus à ces éventualités mineures. Il ne pensait plus à rien, et c'était bon, si bon… Il sentit sa tête s'alourdir peu à peu, alors que Potter continuait à lui parler. La voix du garçon était de plus en plus lointaine, et la dernière chose dont il fut conscient avant de sombrer, était la douceur du cou de Potter contre sa joue bouillante.

Le ciel était dégagé, aucun nuage ne s'y aventurait. L'air était doux, et avait l'odeur d'un mélange de fleurs, des roses, des pensées, des fleurs de lys…

Severus se sentait merveilleusement bien, comme si son âme avait été apaisée de tous ses tourments. Il n'avait plus une ombre de peine qui puisse le faire souffrir, ni de douleur qui envahissait son corps. Il baissa les yeux, et contempla son corps, nu, encore une fois. Et comme la fois précédente, il n'éprouvait aucune gêne à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, rien ne semblait pouvoir mettre un terme un son bien être. Il flottait dans une eau rougeâtre, de milliers de pétales de fleurs flottant à sa surface lisse.

« Je ferai ton bonheur » murmura une voix dont il reconnaissait le timbre.

Il voulu se retourner, mais son corps ne réagissait pas à ses désirs. Il n'était qu'un spectateur. Deux bras minces et blancs l'enserrèrent, et il sentit la chevelure de l'inconnu chatouiller la peau de son dos. Il aurait dû souffrir à ce contact. Personne ne pouvait toucher son dos. Il était plein des cicatrices du passé. Mais la souffrance était loin de son esprit à présent. Il voulait répondre à ce contact, voir cette personne qui s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était un trésor.

« Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi te trouver, Severus. »

C'était bien à lui qu'on s'adressait ! _Lui_, Severus. Il voulait tant voir le visage auquel appartenaient ces bras gracieux ! Il voulait se retourner et embrasser l'inconnu de ses propres bras, sentir sa chaleur, le parfum de ses cheveux…

« Il faut me laisser te trouver. » La voix résonnait tout autour de lui.

Puis son corps bougea enfin, sans même qu'il le lui commande, et les mains blanches caressèrent son visage, alors qu'il voyait enfin celui de l'inconnu. _Des yeux verts_. Les mèches de cheveux bruns cachaient le front du garçon. Mais Severus n'avait pas besoin de voir la cicatrice, pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. _Bien sûr_.

Des lèvres roses et douces happèrent les siennes dans un baiser enivrant et délicieux. Il avait le goût des roses qui parfumaient l'air. Les yeux verts restèrent ouverts.

« Severus. »

La voix n'était pas sortie de cette bouche, ni de la sienne. Pourtant, il l'avait entendue clairement.

La panique fut sa première réaction. Pourquoi ? Comment ? O ? Professeur Snape venait de s'évanouir _dans ses bras_. Harry était bien sûr conscient que ce dernier ne l'avait certainement pas anticipé, ni choisi, et à dire vrai, c'était certainement une bonne chose qu'Harry ait été présent les deux fois où Snape s'était évanoui. Harry se demanda vaguement si ce genre de chose était un évènement banal de la vie de son professeur. Le jeune brun regarda rapidement autour de lui, et décida qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de transporter l'homme jusque son lit. Il espérait sincèrement que celui-ci en possédait un.

_ Il est trop lourd pour que je le porte moi-même ! C'était quoi ce sort déjà… Ah oui !_

« _Mobilicorpus _! » murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, le corps du sorcier se mit à flotter au dessus d'Harry, qui se sentit tout de suite plus léger. Il agrippa un bras de Snape et fit attention à ne pas le cogner alors qu'il prenait le chemin des quartiers privés du Professeur. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il avait aperçu une porte dissimulée sur l'un des murs du salon. Il finit par trouver la porte, qui, bien heureusement, n'était ni dissimulée ni protégée par un quelconque sort. Il n'eut qu'à pousser la paroi, et il se trouva dans une chambre à coucher, très peu spacieuse, mais d'une allure assez confortable.

Il alluma les torches qui ornaient les murs, et tira son professeur jusqu'au lit, dont les draps verts étaient défaits. Une fois Snape au dessus du lit, il relâcha le sort, et le sorcier se trouva allongé sur le lit, vêtu de son étrange chemise de nuit grisâtre, de chaussettes noires, et de pantoufles usées – et grises elles aussi. Harry fit l'impasse sur le mauvais goût vestimentaire de son professeur de Potions, et retira les pantoufles.

_ Si je lui retire ses chaussettes, je me demande ce qu'il dira._

Harry fut soudain pris d'une irraisonnable curiosité. La chemise de nuit de Snape était si longue qu'elle couvrait ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles. Harry avait très envie de savoir si Snape portait des chaussettes hautes, ou des courtes, ou…

_ Harry, t'es malade mon pauvre ! Snape te tueras s'il l'apprend ! Et il l'apprendra ! Sauf…_

Sauf bien sûr si Harry étudiait son livre d'Occlumency à la perfection, et était capable de s'immuniser contre _legilimens _totalement.

_ Oh et puis après tout, il me déteste déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de pire que de me donner des détentions jusqu'à la fin de ma 7ème année ?_

Harry s'assit doucement sur les draps, et, d'une main tremblante, commença à soulever la chemise. Snape émit un grognement indistinct, et Harry bondit du lit. Mais l'homme n'avait pas bougé.

_ Calme-toi ! Respire… Voilà… Oh, Merlin. Que dirait Ron s'il me voyait ? Il enverrait sûrement un hibou à St Mungo's !_

Armé de ses doigts moites et engourdis, Harry parvint enfin à relever la chemise. Le tissu de coton glissa lentement jusqu'en haut des cuisses de Snape, qui semblait toujours profondément endormi – ce qui était une bonne chose. Harry retint sa respiration, et sentit sa poitrine se serrer, tandis que la peau claire de son professeur de dévoilait peu à peu. Satisfait, Harry retira sa main, et admira son travail.

_ Comment un homme aussi laid peut avoir d'aussi jolies jambes ?! C'est vraiment… Je me demande si on peut utiliser un sort pour avoir un tel résultat… Mais ça m'étonnerait que Snape se soucie de son physique. Donc ça doit être naturel. _

Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de la peau blanche et lisse. Les chaussettes étaient courtes, montant uniquement jusqu'aux mi-mollets. Le jeune homme avança la main une nouvelle fois, et remonta la chemise davantage. Que trouverait-il si le tissu remontait encore…encore… ?

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça !! C'est… interdit ! Sûrement. Oui… Ce n'est pas marqué dans les règles de l'école mais je suis sûr que « regarder son professeur de Potions nu » est interdit._

Harry retira sa main brusquement, comme si le contact avec le tissu avait fini par le brûler. Il se sentit soudain très coupable. Snape s'était évanoui devant lui, et Harry se mettait à violer son intimit ! Snape l'avait en plus averti qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il entre dans ses quartiers. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il allait sûrement lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir laissé face à terre sur les dalles humides de la salle de Potions. Harry soupira. Il était fatigué. Il se souvint de la raison première de sa visite, et de la lettre d'Hermione, pliée dans une poche de sa robe.

Jetant un œil en direction du visage reposé de son professeur, Harry remarqua non pour la première fois que Snape était très différent quand son expression n'était pas celle de la colère, la haine, l'agacement, ou le mépris. Il était même plutôt… _attirant_.

_ J'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vu sa main, tout à l'heure. J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, un truc grave._

Son corps devint plus lourd, à cause de la fatigue, et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi la nuit dernière. Il n'y aurait sûrement pas trop de _mal_ à s'allonger près de Snape, puisque le lit était largement assez grand pour deux. Et puis il ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme tout seul, au cas où.

Il défit ses chaussures, ôta sa robe, et défit les attaches de son pantalon, qu'il jeta sur le sol avant de se glisser de tout son long contre son professeur, uniquement vêtu d'un t-shirt, de son caleçon et de ses chaussettes – blanches, elles. Snape ne fit aucun mouvement lorsqu' Harry enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, ni quand il posa une main sur son bras, remontant la manche de la chemise de nuit pour toucher la peau qui s'y cachait.

Quelques secondes après, Harry ferma les yeux et tomba dans un profond sommeil qu'aucun rêve ne vint troubler avant de nombreuses heures.

OOhhh Mais j'ai trouvé comment éditer le texte directement sur ffnet! . Mais comment je n'avais pas remarqué ça plus tôt?? Quand j'enregistre mon texte sous Word au format html, ffnet me bouffe plein de trucs. j'ai vaguement regardé et corrigé quelques petits trucs, donc j'espère que ça a marche comme je voulais. j'ai vraiment trop la flemme de le faire avec les autres chapitres... Peut-être à la fin, quand j'aurai fini cette fic?

Bon j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je ne pensais pas mettre cette scène avant un long moment, mais les choses se sont bien enchaînées comme ça, donc voilà. Les choses avancent. =/


End file.
